Marcados por el destino
by LadyChan14
Summary: Él es un príncipe popular, ella su amiga de la infancia... Un amor nacido de la tragedia. Terminado.
1. Default Chapter

**Marcados por el destino.**

Proyecto de Navidad

Esta historia está basada en los personajes de "Card Captor Sakura" de los cuales, sus dueñas respectivas son el grupo de mangakas, dedicadas al shojo; CLAMP. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento para los lectores y para mí.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**El comienzo de una nueva familia....**

El cielo estaba más oscuro de lo normal, iba lo más rápido que podía al galope de su caballo, el joven jinete dirigía una mirada de reproche hacía las nubes, que amenazaban con una potente tormenta. Que en esos momentos estaban sobre el magnífico palacio, que parecía más una catedral con dos altas torres de ladrillo que tenía una tonalidad blanca, con un estilo gótico bastante llamativo... pero también ese aspecto tan misterioso estaba de por medio...

Pero siendo tan solo un chiquillo de diez años, no podía desafiar a su madre naturaleza, misma que le había brindado el regalo de la vida...

Su madre, a quien amaba y admiraba tanto, le había inculcado que, tenía que darle el respeto que se merecía.... y que era como su segunda madre... por que no importaba que ella lo hubiera llevado por nueve meses en su vientre, y que hubiera tenido que ser ella la que sufriera de los terribles dolores, le había aclarado que si estaba ahí, era gracias a la bondad de la madre naturaleza....

Pero si llovía entonces se tendría que detener, y entonces se retrasaría. Y entonces si que le tocaría el peor regaño de su vida... ¡tenía estrictamente prohibido salir! Y mucho más a solas... y la situación no podía ser de lo mejor, por que había salido con permiso, de absolutamente nadie.

Tenía la esperanza de ir a ver... de cerciorarse... de ver si era verdad lo que los rumores decían.... y si todo salía como había planeado, y además no llovía podría regresar a su casa sin que nadie se percatara. ¡tenía que lograrlo! La reprimenda por parte de su tutor Yue Tsukishiro no le importaba tanto ¡era un amante de la disciplina! –casi más que su madre- Lo que realmente le preocupaba era la que le daría su madre, la duquesa más importante del país. Seguramente le preguntaría a donde había ido, y como él no sería capaz de mentirle entonces, seguro confesaría todo sin más. El castigo llegaría después de ver la mirada decepcionada de su madre, que pesaría sobre él más que mil azotes por castigo.

¡pero tenía que verla! El impulso de su corazón era tal... ¡no podía creer lo que había oído hacía tan poco...!

Él tan solo un jovenzuelo de diez años, príncipe de aquellas tierras, las mismas que pasarían a manos de sus hermanas y alguna a él mismo, pero que por ahora gobernaba su madre, y heredero por parte de su padre fallecido. El honorable, y respetable rey de esos territorios por más de 30 años... que luego moriría, por ser acusado de algún delito que ahora no comprendía. Y el que se encargó de su caso, ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por investigar... simplemente lo había condenado, su madre había abogado por él hasta el cansancio... pero se notaba que aquel juez estaba por demás comprado.

Se sentía desfallecer por la noticia... ¡es que no podía ser! ¡Simplemente no podía!

Y es que...

El príncipe por sangre, primo del Rey del país entero, Syaoran Li, estaba enamorado...

La había visto en una ceremonia, misma ceremonia donde tendría que despedir a su padre, hacía por lo menos cinco años de aquello... pero lo recordaba mejor que su nombre, y todo por haber visto el angelical rostro de la niña. De cabello tan negro como la misma noche a la que ahora se enfrentaba, y encantadoramente rizado con la curiosa cofia que llevaba, se veía bastante linda. Tan azul como sus enormes ojos, sonrosada y delicada como cualquier rosa que hubiera visto antes...

Normalmente su expresión siempre era seria... y más después de la muerte de su amado padre, el cual no era como él.

El rey Hien Li, era todo lo contrario: alegre, animado, normalmente era ejecutante de bromas pesadas, pero tan encantador y romántico con su querida esposa, a la cual solo le llevaba algunos años de más.

Había intentado visitarla, pero por más cerca que estaba del castillo de su enamorada... siempre algo le impedía acercarse aun más. Y cuando su madre sospechó, y le advirtió, este intentó obedecer y olvidarle. Pero no lo logró, ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales de la mudanza de toda su familia a la capital. Ahora estaba de regreso, y le había vuelto a ver, cuando acompañó a su hermana Fanren Li a las caridades en el pueblo más cercano... y no pudo evitar "volver" a enamorarse...

Su madre y él no eran lo únicos que sabían de su pequeño secreto, también la misma Fanren quien tan solo era cuatro años mayor, siendo él el más pequeño de toda la familia. Sospechó en cuanto la actitud de su hermanito cambió, siempre tan bélico como era, tan callado y reservado, amante de caballos y de las carreras con ellos. Competitivo por demás... todo eso fue sustituido por ensoñaciones continuas y prolongadas, sonrojos súbitos y otras cosas que aun él no conocía. Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Aquella pequeña duquesa había conquistado por completo su corazón, cuando se acercó a consolarle con ternura, pidiéndole que no se rindiera, aunque también se veía de cierta manera tímida, y sonrojada le había susurrado aquello.

Ahora se había enterado de que la pequeña Sayuri Kori...., del importante y noble clan de los Kori, hija única de los duques Kori, de la región del sur, los cuales gobernaban bajo el poder de la viuda Ieran Li. Pero aunque de los Li dependiera su permanencia en la gobernatura de la región, no se llevaban del todo bien...

Por tanto cuando Ieran Li se dio cuenta de la extraña atracción de su hijo de escasos seis años con la de siete –en ese entonces- más que ordenarle, le había suplicado que no se acercara a la chica, no conocía del todo a la familia Kori, pero le había explicado que no quería que ellos se aprovecharan de ese "amor infantil" que sentía por la señorita Sayuri. Y lo sometieran a algo para poder aprobar que simplemente le fuera a visitar, y con ello traer una desgracia para la nación completa, entre reyes y gobernantes...

La joven Kori sufría de alguna enfermedad, de la que no sabía el nombre, más que nada por lo complicado de pronunciar y escribir, pero sabía que gracias a ella uno podría perder la vida o quedar desfigurado...

Y siendo tan linda como era... ¡no se lo quería imaginar!

Era simplemente la más bella que había visto... mientras seguía avanzando, aquella tormenta por la que había suplicado que no cayera, cayó. Y entonces el bosque por el que iba a una increíble velocidad, adquirió un olor a hierba fresca, y a tierra mojada.

Entonces que su corcel se pusiera nervioso, y le tirara al suelo... llenando su lujoso traje de lodo. Y después saliera corriendo como loco. Y se levantó más herido por su orgullo que por la caída ¡él era el mejor jinete de toda la región! Pensaba que también esa era causa de una reprimenda, sería muy raro ver a un hermoso caballo llegar sin jinete... y luego a un jinete sin hermoso caballo... entonces pensarían sus instructores, que no había valido la pena tantos años de enseñanza, y Yue Tsukishiro...

¡que reprimenda!

-¿...pero que...?-a penas se alcanzó a levantar, cuando notó que frente a él estaba una chica sentada.... parecía que había caído de algún lugar.... su cabello largo estaba algo enmarañado, vestida únicamente con un camisón blanco, manchado. Estaba en medio del sendero con sus pequeños pies descalzos y lloraba en silencio, parecía que aun no le había visto, a pesar del escándalo que había ocasionado el corcel y él mismo al caer, tenía que tener al menos su misma edad, o menos. De contextura menuda y frágil. A pesar de lo desarreglada, no parecía campesina, la tela con la que estaba hecho el curioso camisón, tan delgado, que estaba empapado, parecía fina con delicados bordados. Además su cabello castaño claro con algunos bucles y una cinta rosada coronaban su pálido rostro, y sus preciosos y enormes ojos verdes estaban entrecerrados, mientras tocaba con dolor su tobillo. El príncipe heredero a dirigir directamente algún poderío de los Li, pero haciendose cargo de todos a su tiempo, como un rey lo hace, y como el lo sería entonces, notó que las manchas del camisón que más sobresalían eran las de sangre, que se notaba ya seca. Se puso de rodillas frente a ella, esta aun no le miraba.-...ey, niña... ¿estás bien?...- se sintió tonto por tremenda pregunta ¡era lógico que no estaba bien!

La jovencita solo le miró con curiosidad... ¿quien era él?

Syaoran pasó su mano por su cuello, por sus hombros, pasó a sus brazos y manos, luego su estomago, todo con inocencia, buscando alguna herida grave. Pero aun así la jovencita se sonrojó, y trató de hacerse hacia atrás algo asustada- no te haré daño...-dijo sin mirarla y revisando sus piernas hasta llegar a su tobillo lesionado.- aquí sí estás lastimada...

Parecía que no le prestaba ninguna atención.

-¿cómo te llamas? ¿De donde vienes?-preguntó atropelladamente. La chica miró sus ojos color avellana, con sus verdes ojos, enrojecidos por tanto llorar.

-Sa.... Sa....-hablaba roncamente, demasiado para una "dama"

-¿Sasa?-inquirió riendo- es un nombre bastante extraño, no eres de por aquí ¿verdad? Y estás enferma ¿cierto? Se nota en tu voz... ¿o la tienes así?

Ella solo negó, pero sintió como su rostro volvía a arder cuando sintió, como el jovenzuelo colocaba sobre sus hombros la capa de su elegante que iba a juego con su hermoso traje verde oscuro de detalles dorados y luego una mano de aquel sujeto detrás, en su espalda, y la otra la pasaba por debajo de sus piernas, para poder alzarla en brazos. La jovenzuela solo se sobresaltó, pero pudo rodear con sus delicados brazos blancos su fuerte cuello, pero más que fuerza de estudiante de equitación, era ya algo de la edad- tienes que sostenerte con fuerza-indicó amablemente- tengo que llevarte a mi casa, seguro te atenderán-dijo comenzando a caminar, con el firme propósito de echarse a correr, pero los charcos, le hacían resbalar, aunque lograba mantener el equilibrio. Y la lluvia no le dejaba ver con claridad.- además, tal vez alguien sabe quien eres... por que tu caso se ve raro...

La chica solo pudo acurrucar su cabeza en el pecho del chico, al cual le agradeció su protección en ese momento, pero algo la sacó de sus ensoñaciones, había desminuido su velocidad para tomar un poco de aire ¡en caballo sería mucho más sencillo!

¡Maldita la hora en que el animal se asustó!

Salió del espeso bosque, a duras penas, para luego vislumbrar el majestuoso castillo de los Li, la chica que había encontrado en medio de la nada, en un bosque, camino a la región Sur: Ya estaba durmiendo, había apretado más contra su frágil cuerpo la capa que este amablemente le había prestado, para que no se terminara por resfriar...

Algunos soldados que hacían vigilancia, miraron con curiosidad la escena ¡y no era para menos!

No todos los días veías al príncipe Li cargando a una chica con su gabardina puesta... pero salieron de su sorpresa cuando Syaoran les miró molesto:- se dice:" ¿le ayudamos señor?" o "¿está bien?" ¡Con eso me conformo!-dijo sin detenerse y con ella en brazos, el precioso rostro que estaba embarrado de lodo no se apreciaba, por estar oculto entre el pecho y cubierto por la capa

No dejó que dijeran nada, ni que se ofrecieran a ayudarle, entró con prisa, hasta el vestíbulo, de brillante mármol, las paredes estaban adornadas con finos detalles dorados, además era por demás colorida y hermosa, mencionando también, grande. La luz que daban los candelabros, añadida la tonalidad beige de todas las paredes y pisos, le daban un aspecto acogedor, con mesitas de madera barnizada, de color oscuro. Que tenían varios jarrones con preciosas flores, en las paredes pinturas de llamativos paisajes, algunos que mostraban tranquilidad y otros bastantes exuberantes, otros eran retratos, de familiares pasados, pero sobre todo de Hien Li o de ellos mismos, aunque no faltaba la del antepasado más lejano.

El largo pasillo principal lo llevó hasta la estancia principal, alfombrada de rojo, pero un rojo elegante, con un librero enorme de madera fina, los sofás por demás grandes, cómodos y confortables, además de la chimenea, que en ese momento desprendía un delicioso calor. Su madre se encontraba sentada leyendo algún buen libro, mientras sus cuatro hermanas bordaban algo, con sus "largos y extraños" vestidos. Por lo menos, para él así eran los ropajes de sus hermanas.

Esa era la estancia principal, si, pero la estancia principal de la familia, donde muy extrañamente recibían a algún invitado, era un lugar sumamente privado. Donde cuando el rey Li vivía, contaba maravillosas historias a sus hijos, el lugar que normalmente ocupaba el único hijo varón, estaba vacío.

Era cierto... había dejado con una criada el mensaje de que no bajaría, pues estaba cansado... y también había pedido que no lo molestaran, esa había sido la excusa perfecta para que nadie se diera cuenta de cuando saliera y cuando llegara, se había encargado de conseguir una cuerda lo suficientemente larga para poder bajar, y dejarla colgando de algo fuerte para escalar a su regreso.

-¡oh, Syaoran!-se quejó Fuutie quien fue la única que se dio cuanta de su llegada- ¿de donde vienes en ese estado y con esa compañía? Seguro has de haber cometido una estupidez de nuevo... ¿para que traigas a una mendiga?- notaba el camisón aunque solo el final de este y como las piernas de la chica colgaban, libremente y sin fuerza. Y sus piernas comenzaban a tomar forma de las de una mujer.

-¡madre!-entró corriendo ignorando por completo los molestos reclamos de su hermana, la mayor de todos los hermanos, manchando todo a su paso de lodo, llamando la atención de las damas.- ¡he encontrado a una chica y no es una mendiga, la he encontrado descalza y con el camisón manchado de sangre!-dijo más como reclamo a Fuutie mientras Fanren quien apoyaba por completo a su hermano, solo rió por lo bajo, Fuutie era de todas la más soberbia y la que por ser la mayor sabía un poco más.

-¿una chica?-inquirió extrañada poniéndose de pie para verificar lo que su hijo decía, Syaoran se apresuró a recostarla en el que era su lugar en la habitación- ¿que le ha sucedido?... Feimei, hija ve de inmediato por Yue

La que nació después de Fuutie se apresuró

-no lo sé-descubrió el rostro de la chica- no sé ni quien es. Solo la he encontrado herida tal y como está

-¿donde la encontraste?-preguntó de nuevo la mujer, pero no le dio tiempo de contestar pues su hermana Fanren estaba arrodillándose ante la niña, la examinó un momento.... ella era...-

-¡oh madre!-dijo nerviosa cubriendo su fina boca, interrumpiendo el momento en que su madre se diera cuenta de que Syaoran había salido por la noche- ella es de las tierras más cercanas... ella es la más pequeña de la familia.... me parece que se llama Sakura...

-¿no era Sasa?-preguntó extrañado el chico, luego recordó el momento en el que habló con ella- creo que no le dejé terminar...

-¡no!-le reprochó su hermana- es hija del señor Fujitaka y la señora Nadeshiko, tiene un hermano... pero la última vez que supe de él, estaba de viaje... Touya sino mal recuerdo...

Fue el turno de Shiefa para hablar, era por un año mayor que Fanren- ¿y que hacía por acá? ¿y en ese estado?

-¡se nota que una desgracia ha azotado a su familia!-dijo la reina viuda- ¡vamos, llamen a Sonomi y a su hija para que se encarguen de cuidarle!

Tanto ajetreo no hizo más que despertar a una asustada Sakura, la cual se sobresaltó, sentándose precipitadamente, miró directamente a Syaoran el cual estaba frente a ella, pero no por eso cerca, estaba rodeada por todas.

Él si que era todo un caballero.... fue lo único que la mente de Sakura pudo descifrar para ella misma....

Parecía una niña indefensa ante toda la situación, su cuerpo era pequeño y frágil. Estiró lo suficiente su mano, como si quisiera alcanzarle.... Syaoran solo se sorprendió y no supo que hacer.

-por favor...-susurró, todos guardaron silencio, le hablaba a su salvador- ...por favor... no te vayas...

Las hermanas miraron sorprendidas al hermano menor, el cual solo atinó a sonrojarse y toser nervioso, pero sin tardar mucho tomó la mano de ella.- no me iré....

La joven solo asintió, confiada. Y de un momento a otro se desvaneció entre las sombras.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-no lo entiendo señora....-dijo con voz seca Yue, mientras una de sus rodillas estaba apoyada sobre el suelo- ¿por que investigará?

El hombre en la misma posición a su lado, miraba con la misma duda a su señora.

-¿no lo entienden acaso?-preguntó Ieran Li levantándose súbitamente- los Kinomoto son muy influyentes y me parece que a ellos se ha referido Fanren... y algo les pudo haber sucedido... o tal vez están angustiados por no saber donde está su hija...

Ambos hombres eran bastante parecidos, su pálida piel y cabello platino, la diferencia se centraba especialmente en dos cosas: el que se llamaba Yue Tsukishiro tenía el cabello largo, amarrado casi al final. Y sus ojos platinados con una combinación de violeta.

El otro, que se llamaba Yukito Tsukishiro tenía el cabello corto pero igual de platino, y sus ojos castaños claro. Además de que su expresión era más suave. Otra cosa era que, él era el fiel protector de Syaoran Li, encomendado por su madre para su protección. Mientras que Yue, había sido encomendado a su enseñanza, al tener más años en servicio que su hermano. Y aunque fuese tan cerrado, conservaba una gran sabiduría que conforme el tiempo, había sabido cultivar. Sin duda, ambos hermosos...

-pero, mi señora-interrumpió Yukito- no entiendo su preocupación particular...

-¡es muy sencillo!-gimió, aunque fingiera muy bien, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.- la niña apareció manchada de sangre... ¡quiere decir que algo grave a sucedido! Y sino, es que esta niña fue lastimada ¡pero no tiene ni una herida, ni una sola cicatriz tampoco! Lo que me hace inclinarme más para la primera idea...

-iré yo a investigar entonces-dijo con respeto Yue inclinando un poco su cabeza, le debía demasiado, había sido acusado junto con Hien Li, el antiguo rey, y la reina, buscando liberar a su esposo, buscó por igual librar a su fiel sirviente, mismo que prometería a él, que se encargaría a hacer a su único hijo varón, uno de los mejores gobernantes, guerreros, y hombres que pudiera pisar la Tierra.

Y cumplía lo que prometía... y había mantenido su lealtad a lado de la hermosa mujer, que tenía una expresión helada con cualquiera, además de severa, pero cuando su cabeza se llenaba de los vívidos recuerdos a lado del hombre que amaba esa expresión cambiaba, para convertirse en una más gentil y bondadosa...

-espero me traigas respuestas, buen amigo-dijo poniéndose de pie- voy a ver a mis hijos... y también a esa niña... necesito saber... luego tú vendrás a confirmarme...

-como lo ordene mi señora-dijo dando una reverencia para luego salir algo apresurado del salón, mismo por donde había entrado Syaoran con Kinomoto, momentos atrás, solo a los sirvientes más cercanos se les concedía el poder entrar a esa estancia que tanto celaba la reina.

-tú, fiel Yukito...-dijo recordando al hombre que aun estaba arrodillado frente a una silla vacía- te encargarás no solo de la protección de mi amado hijo... serás responsable de la de esa niña, que no tiene culpa de nada....

-como vos ordene....-sonrió sin mirarle y bajando un poco más su cabeza- me retiro, mi señora duquesa...

Ieran sabía que si algo malo les había pasado a ellos... tal vez también quisieran hacer daño a la familia Li, y eso era algo que jamás permitiría.

Entró a la habitación con su majestuosa figura, sobresaltando un poco a la chica, la cual llevaba un nuevo camisón, su rostro estaba limpio y brilloso, su cabello recogido en un moño y luego en un gorrito bastante curioso, la joven Kinomoto estaba recostada en la gran cama asignada, cubierta por más de un edredón y más de una cobija deliciosa. La gran chimenea que dominaba la habitación hacía que la estancia fuera mucho más cálida, era tan linda como todas las que había en el palacio, con un tocador de finas maderas, y mesitas de noche a ambos lados de la cama. Con un sillón, listo para que el que se instalara ahí, pudiera admirar el hermoso paisaje desde la ventana en el mullido mueble-muy buenas noches, señorita Kinomoto...

Sakura solo dio una cabezadita, la reina continuó- ha sido muy sorpresiva su llegada a este lugar..., y me temo que lo que más nos tiene intrigados es, el por que.... debería estar en este momento durmiendo en su hogar, si usted me dijera que....

Pero fue interrumpida al notar como la jovenzuela bajaba su rostro, cubierto por lágrimas recientes. Ante aquellas insensibles palabras.

-espero disculpe mi atrevimiento, madre-se escuchó desde la puerta, el príncipe asomaba tímidamente su rostro- he venido solo para.... bueno, me dijeron que se encontraba aquí y he venido a desearle buenas noches...

La reina se levantó con una sonrisa, besando su frente cuando estuvo delante de él, para susurrar despacio:- necesito saber que sucedió....- el joven Li solo asintió. Sin que nadie más se diera cuenta, ella había ordenado que su hijo fuera a esa habitación a desearle las buenas noches. Pero no con esa intención...

La soberana miró una última vez a esa chica, por esa noche, y luego salió silenciosamente. El príncipe no sabía que hacer, mientras la niña no le miraba y limpiaba con brusquedad sus lágrimas, para que su salvador no se compadeciera de ella, no le gustaba que nadie lo hiciera... pero aquella reina había roto todo sentimiento de calma que había podido nacer en ella. Parecía que no recordaba su petición, antes de desmayarse.... de tener a ese niño cerca... pero parecía que él si lo había recordado, o por lo menos eso creía ella...

-mi hermana me ha dicho que usted se llama Sakura-comentó el chico sentándose donde antes estaba su madre.- espero me disculpe, por no dejadle hablar la otra vez...

-no importa-respondió abrazando sus rodillas que estaban bajo las mantas

Syaoran miró alrededor la habitación tratando de encontrar algo que se relacionara, o tan siquiera que hablara de algo y que luego ella misma diera una explicación, aunque seguramente eso no sucedería. Pero, tenía que intentarlo por lo menos, su madre no lo dejaría salir de esa habitación, hasta que las respuestas llegaran a sus oídos.

-¿y su casa esta lejos?-añadió mientras la chica le miraba severa, como sabiendo sus intenciones- supongo que estaba linda...

-¿por que pensáis eso?-preguntó olvidándose por un momento de todo lo que le había sucedido.

-pues, su rostro no parece pesado-sonrió apenado- ¡quiero decir, que no se le nota la infelicidad!

La chica solo trataba de entenderle, pero volvió a lo mismo...- ¿trata de distraerme?

-más o menos-rió con su voz, que pronto cambiaría por la edad- aquí el verano es divertido, y siempre sale el sol... aunque en invierno es muy frío...

-en mi casa siempre hace una calor agradable...-suspiró recordando su añorado hogar- y aunque es invierno parece que fuese primavera...

-entonces sí es lindo ese lugar.-respondió con una sonrisa el joven príncipe- mi nombre es Syaoran Li....

-¿príncipe de todo esto?-inquirió- ¿o de todo el país?- sabía perfectamente quien era Syaoran Li (por nombre, por que jamás le había visto, pero tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que era príncipe)

El muchacho no pudo evitar el sonrojo- bueno mi padre era rey... aunque hay otros... ¡realmente es un nudo todo esto! Pero lo cierto es que pertenezco a un principado...

Sakura solo atinó a notar que el chico era por demás apuesto.- yo no soy ninguna princesa...-susurró tímida- soy de la pequeña nobleza... por eso que usted no supiera mi nombre como el de todas esas princesa que seguro ha de conocer

-¡pero noble!-repuso el joven sentándose en la cama, a sus pies- y... solo sé su nombre... –recordando que su hermana no había mencionado apellidos- además jamás frecuento a muchas doncellas... es imposible que sepa yo el nombre de alguien.... y me agradaría mucho saber su apellido, señorita....

-Kinomoto...-sonrió rojita como un farol- Kinomoto Sakura...

-veo que la señora Sonomi, y la señorita Tomoyo han sabido instalarla....-sonrió el muchacho, notando las calidas cobijas sobre el cuerpo frágil de la joven- pero me pregunto como es que estaba en el bosque.... en esas condiciones...

El precioso rostro de Sakura se ensombreció... bajándolo...- por favor, tenedme confianza... necesitamos saberlo... para poder hacer algo por vos....-se acercó a su rostro besando su mejilla con delicadeza, tratando de darle confianza, pero solo la ponía nerviosa, ningún chico, excepto su hermano le había besado.- se lo ruego...

-bien podría ordenármelo...-susurró sonrojada por el gesto del muchacho, de un momento a otro estaba jugando nerviosamente con sus manos

-pues entonces si no me lo dice por las buenas...-sonrió ante la idea de la chica- la tendré que obligar... con todo y mi "puesto" y si aún así no me quiere decir nada ya usaré otros métodos.... pero en todo caso.... prefiero que usted misma me lo diga...

-¿acaso usted tortura a la gente?-preguntó sorprendida, no parecía que fuese un tirano ¡era apenas tan niño como ella! Y su rostro no decía que cuando creciera lo llegara a ser...

-¡claro que no!-se rió- pero la podría obligar a tomar ese aceite de ricino que tan mal sabe... ¡puaj!-su gesto bien confirmaba el mal sabor que tenía aquella sustancia.-miradme, me han obligado a beberlo tantas veces ¡pero es tan asqueroso que siempre su sabor repudia!

Sakura suspiró- estábamos ya todos reunidos para despedirnos- comenzó mientras Syaoran se emocionaba ¡lo había logrado!- y en eso estábamos, mi padre... mi madre y yo... mi hermano ha salido a uno de los tantos encargos que le manda mi amado padre.... tiene 17 años, pero eso no importa ahora...., de un momento a otro, una de las mujeres del servicio llegó corriendo... asustada por cierto, y aviso a mi padre que.... había muchos hombres fuera de la casa... todos armados...-fue cuando sus lágrimas se volvieron a desprender de los preciosos ojos verdes de los que era poseedora- entonces, mi padre, Kinomoto Fujitaka.... nos dijo que nos levantáramos y corriéramos.... mi familia desde hace mucho que pensaba que tarde o temprano se rebelarían...-cubrió su pálido y hermoso rostro con sus manos.- y corrimos tal como nos lo pidió, mi madre iba detrás de mi... pero tan cerca que pude oír cuando la asesinaron... luego mi padre me encontró... dándole muerte al sujeto que se la había propinado a mi madre.... para ese momento mi camisón ya estaba manchado.... de tanto tratar de revivir a mi amada madre.... Kinomoto Nadeshiko... me ordenó que siguiera corriendo... y en la única vez que volteé hacia atrás... vi a mi padre morir al filo de la espada de un horrible hombre... seguí corriendo... hasta adentrarme lo suficiente en el bosque, nadie me vio hacerlo.... pero seguí, por miedo a que alguno de ellos por casualidad me viera.... seguí.... se me hizo eterno... hasta que de un momento a otro mi tobillo se dobló y caí justo donde me encontró... después de alrededor de dos horas, usted apareció, trayéndome aquí....

Syaoran quedó inmóvil, tanto más por todo lo que sucedió, y notó que... por esa razón ella callaba, era un pasado de horas, pero al fin y al cabo pasado y muy doloroso... limpió con algo de culpabilidad las lágrimas de la chica que rodaban ya por su cuello.- tranquila que aquí nada te sucederá.... –guardó silencio con la cabeza baja un momento para luego agregar.- ¿sabes que hueles a manzanas?-trató de quitar la tensión

Sakura solo sonrió.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-este lugar está en buenas condiciones-dijo Yukito caminando dentro de la mansión oscura, había decidido acompañar a su hermano

-supongo que la niña no llevaba mucho tiempo perdida en el bosque-continuó Yue examinando cada esquina, entraron a un salón, donde la alfombra aterciopelada marcaba decenas de huellas, pero todas hacía un misma dirección, no tardaron en seguir su rastro hasta encontrarse con el perfecto cuerpo de una mujer...-¿quién será?-preguntó a su hermano tomándole delicadamente por el cuello para revisar el pulso, era una mujer preciosa, su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una bata y debajo seguramente estaba el camisón fino, su cabello negro y rizado además de largo estaba bien peinado, no tenía mucho de muerta.

-me pregunto si tendrá cierto parecido con la niña-corroboró examinando el rostro de la mujer- debe ser la madre... viste demasiado fino como para que sea una simple doncella... a menos que les paguen muy bien...

-puede ser-respondió secamente pero luego miró a su alrededor, seguía inspeccionando el lugar, entonces encontró un nuevo cadáver, había ya encontrado muchos a lo largo del trayecto en toda la mansión. Pero todo parecía indicar que era el de los criados, excepto esos dos, los cuales estaban juntos. Aunque eran los únicos en la estancia... el nuevo cadáver era el de un varón, apuesto y de ropas también finas, seguro que ambos eran los dueños de la casa, de cabello castaño y seguro que los anteojos que estaban tirados más allá eran de él. Yue se alejó un poco, hacia la siguiente puerta y notó como esa daba al jardín lateral, mismo que se conectaba al bosque... donde el señorito Li había encontrado a la niña, seguro que de ahí había salido, y que antes había estado con esos personajes.

-no hay nadie más-dijo Yukito con seriedad- es como si a todos se los hubiera tragado la tierra...

-informaremos de esto a la duquesa Ieran...-dijo saliendo Yue.- por lo que parece no fue una rebelión... alguien los mandó matar...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**La nueva vida de una niña...**

-con que mandados a matar...-susurró la reina horrorizada- ¡no puedo creeros! ¿Quién creen que haya sido?

-es algo de lo que no estoy seguro...-dijo colocando un dedo bajo su barbilla, Yukito trataba de razonar, al igual que su hermano, de quien había podido hacer tal matanza, cierto que no había gente en el pequeño poblado que dirigían los Kinomoto, pero.... no había nada..... Entonces había sido una matanza masiva...

-no tenemos de quien informarnos...-susurró Yukito- para la próxima vez investigaremos más los alrededores... en esta visita hemos sepultado a los padres de la niña... o por lo menos creemos que son ellos...

-tendremos que localizar al hermano mayor-dijo pensativa la hermosa mujer- tendremos que hacernos cargo de ella... el varón casi alcanza la mayoría de edad... aunque después actuará como su tutor...-suspiró con pesadez.- pero creo que no hay mejor persona para que mientras tanto seas el tutor legal...-sonrió a Yukito Tsukishiro el cual se sintió honrado por las palabras de su señora.

-sería un placer- Yue mientras tanto tenía otra idea, habían exterminado a todos... pero esa niña había escapado gracias a los cielos...

-¿no estará en peligro, señora?-preguntó de la nada- si han querido matar a todo un pequeño Estado... y ella se ha logrado salvar, si por cosas del destino se enteran de que la niña está con vos, ¿no intentarán asesinarla también? Y con ello... ¿a vuestra familia?

-vaya que esto es complicado...-suspiró- no podemos darle, por el momento un título noble... por que no hay disponible ninguno...

-podría crearlo ¿no es así?

-¿y con que nombre?-inquirió cruzándose de brazos, con su precioso vestido de cuello, que era negro, por el luto, Syaoran le había contado todo lo que la jovenzuela le había confesado. Según él, tal cual.

-podría prestar el de los Li, solo por un tiempo...

-¡es una tontería!-se quejó mirando con reproche a Yue- ¿¡de donde sacaría yo una nueva heredera!? ¡Y en todo caso! ¿¡No cree que se vería más sospechoso!?

-eso es cierto-apoyó Yukito- tal vez... con el nombre de algunos de sus terrenos... a su nombre....

-¿convertirla en duquesa?-preguntó extrañada, pero tal vez pudiera funcionar

-en estos tiempos, nadie conoce a todos los duques que hay, por la gran abundancia de estos, ante los reyes que a diestra y siniestra han otorgado el título, no tendría nada de extraño... por que nadie la conocería... ni su propio enemigo la notaría...-reflexionó Yue- al declararla duquesa, es como si le diera un puesto de princesa... pero podría convertirse en tal si, se casa, no antes...

-puede ser...-suspiró una vez más- pero ¿quiere que despoje a alguno de mis hijos para dárselo a una desconocida?

-puedo ofrecer a ella, un pequeño terreno, que me han heredado mis padres...-sonrió Yukito y luego miró a Yue el cual solo gruñó pero asintió con la cabeza- y Yue estará encantado en que la señorita "duquesa" tome también el que es de su propiedad....

-¡oh, esto es magnífico!-sonrió complacida- entonces se hará pasar como...

-nuestra hermana-rió Yukito ante la ocurrencia- ¡eso será divertido! ¿no lo crees Yue?

Este volvió a refunfuñar, no muy convencido. Pero la reina agregó.- aunque no tiene parecido...

-¡que más da!-objetó Tsukishiro, el que usaba gafas delgadas y elegantes- nadie sospechará....

-se verá muy raro que una niña tenga dos territorios y dos hermanos, varones, no tengan nada-la duquesa levantó una ceja

-¡entonces que ella se quede con uno, y nosotros con el otro!-dijo animado el hombre- ¡para el caso, se tiene que proteger a la pequeña!

**OoOoOoOoO**

-no sé por que la miras así-protesto Fanren, con su largo vestido arrastrándose por el polvo y sus largas mangas, tenía los brazos cruzados, estaba reunida con su hermana mayor, Fuutie, la cual estaba a su lado y parecía molesta por algo, sus otras dos hermanas, habían salido a la ciudad más cercana, para poder comprar ropa para la invitada. ¡Ellas eran expertas en eso!

-es que solo tienes que mirarlo....-se quejó de nuevo, admiraban como Syaoran sobre el mismo caballo que se le había escapado por la noche, llevaba sentada delante de él, a la joven Kinomoto, la cual reía animadamente. Sus brazos la rodeaban lo suficiente como para tomar las riendas con facilidad y dirigir al animal. Syaoran también sonreía. Y parecía hablar entre ratos con ella.

-¡oh vamos, no seas una hermana celosa!-dijo burlona Fanren- ella es linda, pero mi hermano todavía no tiene cabeza para eso de las chicas...-se quedó callada por un momento, Fuutie levantó una ceja, y su rostro parecía de ironía, Fanren continuó.- ¡está bien, quizá si se ha fijado en alguna! Pero no creo que suceda lo mismo... digo, yo no me fijaría en un chico que encontré yo misma... la ve más como una niña común y corriente, y ni siquiera ha pasado por su cabeza la idea de verla como una... mmh... "mujer" para él ¡son a penas unos infantes!

-no me gusta como ella lo ve.-añadió mientras refunfuñaba- es como si jamás hubiera visto a un varón...

-pues tiene un hermano, me parece que así es...-dudó- es seguro la admiración, ya sabes con eso de que la encontró.... se ha de sentir bastante protegida o algo por el estilo...

notaron como el corcel de Syaoran se acercaba con la invitada y protegida por su madre.- esa cabalgata estuvo genial-añadió el jovenzuelo bajando de un salto y luego ayudándole a ella, que bajó con delicadeza.- pienso, que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido...

Sonrojada, tan solo asintió con su cabeza, pero sintió la mirada penetrante de Fuutie, le miraba con desgana y desafío, incluso Syaoran se percató y continuó.- ¿sucede algo malo?- no sabía que se dirigía hacia Kinomoto, pensaba que esa mirada era para él.

-claro que no-dijo, su voz sonaba algo irónica pero notablemente muy molesta.- será mejor que vaya con mi madre, pierdo mucho tiempo aquí...

Después de esas palabras, se alejó a grandes zancadas a pesar de lo pesado del vestido, la señorita Fuutie tenía más que eso para pensar, a partir sus quince años de los diecisiete que ya tenía, ya varios hombres habían pedido su mano a Ieran, y ésta no se decidía por cual mejor partido escoger, aunque en todo caso el mejor era un duque, que tenía solo cinco años más de edad. Además estaba a cargo de varias actividades en sus territorios y tenía que cuidar a sus hermanas, además de Syaoran, al cual le encantaba hacerla rabiar.

Para los ojos de Fuutie, Sakura Kinomoto no era tan linda, no sabía por que... pero le desagradaba... sentía que por la forma en que la habían en todo caso "conocido", estaba maldita... nunca había asistido a las caridades con los Kinomoto, por tanto no la percibía en el mismo mundo.

-¿que le sucede?-preguntó extrañado Syaoran mientras levantaba una ceja, Sakura miraba por donde la hermana mayor había desaparecido, con algo de preocupación, y Fanren solo se burlaba en su cabeza, ¡era una celosa!

-no os preocupéis-rió animadamente- ¡sabéis lo loca que está!

-oh, eso lo sé mejor que nadie-rió también el príncipe- y sobre todo desde que aquel Akio Mosashi le pretende, y ella no admite que está enamorada de él, tanto como ese hombre.... ¡ja, no le deja nunca sola! Siempre que puede viene a visitarla... ¡recuérdame a mis diecisiete años que no ande tras una mujer para que se case conmigo!

-oh si, que no podré detenerte-jugó la chica, Sakura se mantenía silenciosa sin pensar en lo que ambos hermanos hablaban, desde que había llegado, la única vez que había pensado en lo que había sucedido en su casa era cuando Syaoran se lo había preguntado y en ese mismo momento- ¡será tu propio instinto de varón!-tomó sus mejillas con brusquedad y las pellizcó con fuerza y comenzó a estirarlas con violencia, haciendo que este chillara y luego tratara de soltarse de su hermana- ¡serás el hombre más hermoso que la Tierra haya visto jamás!! ¡La reina madre te amará y entonces dejará al mismo rey por ti!!

-no exageres-dijo acariciando sus mejillas, cuando se pudo soltar de su brusco y salvaje agarre- ¡yo no quiero nada con las reinas!

-tú mismo serás rey ¿de que te quejas? Tendrás una reina tarde o temprano-dijo encogiéndose en hombros- ¡y tu instinto no te dejará, picarón! ¡La buscaréis antes de lo previsto!

-sabéis perfectamente a quien me gustaría tener de reina-miró a su hermana con severidad, sabiendo que se refería a la enferma del castillo de poblados, y tierras vecinas.

-pero hermano, son pocos los que sobreviven...-se impuso la chica, entonces Sakura regresó a la tierra desde las nubes.

-¿curarse de que?-inquirió con su melodiosa voz, que aun sonaba infantil.

Syaoran y Fanren sintieron dos gotitas correr por su nuca y se encogieron en sus hombros al mismo tiempo- lo sabemos pero no lo recordamos-respondió la última.- pero si está muy enferma... ¡y es mortal! ¡el nombre es tan complicado!-gimió

Sakura solo bajó la mirada, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo le llamaron, la señora Ieran estaba al umbral de la puerta.... esperándola

Ambos Li contemplaron como la jovencita se acercó a ella, y luego entró al palacio, Fanren agregó.- ¿a que no es encantadora?

Syaoran solo le miró con duda, pero se volvió a encoger en hombros

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-espero que se sienta cómoda en nuestra casa, señorita Sakura-sonrió Ieran mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio, mismo que alguna vez había usado Hien Li, mientras ella, estaba en cualquier otra parte, ya fuese con sus hijos o en alguna obra de caridad. O simplemente descansando.

-gracias-dijo tímidamente, la reina le había señalado con un gesto que tomara asiento, y así lo hizo

-lamentamos mucho lo que ha sucedido en su hogar-dijo sin tuteos la dama, pero parecía que la joven no se inmutaba, aunque en el fondo sintiera un profundo dolor- pero ahora... bueno, las cosas... –suspiró, nunca había tenido que explicar a personas tan pequeñas algo como eso- mis informantes... creen que usted puede estar en peligro, que uno de los asesinos la reconozcan y acaben con usted, pero por varias circunstancias que me niego a detallar - hablaba atropelladamente, y algo nerviosa ¿y si ella se negaba?- hemos decidido que quedará bajo la tutela de mis hombres más confiables y bajo la mía propia... vivirá en mi casa, dormirá en una habitación, irá a las vacaciones familiares, todo.- Sakura no parecía comprender, ¿todo eso para que? Sus padres estaban muertos, lo único que le quedaba era su hermano, y no sabía donde se encontraba este, ya llevaba varios meses ausente, y parecía que se prolongaría más, según informantes, solo pedía al cielo que nada le sucediera a él... con ese destino... con esa vida...¿no era mejor morir de una vez? ¿dejar que la encontraran y que todo terminara?- pero... no será la misma... no solo por estos tristes hechos, sino también por la forma en que el mundo la verá de ahora en adelante- la niña levantó una de sus finas cejas- usted ya no es Sakura Kinomoto.... su nombre es ahora Sakura Tsukishiro....

**OoOoOoOoO**

La noche había caído, y ambos, estaban algo cansados, habían decidido seguir investigando, sobre lo que había sucedido en el palacio de los Kinomoto, cabalgaron un par de horas, la noche se veía ciertamente oscura, pero no tanto como aquella vez, la noche pasada, y no había ni una sola nube que estropeara la perfecta luz de la luna llena.

Entraron a la taberna que lucía algo elegante, era una de las mejores, había hombres de todo tipo, de los más distinguidos caballeros a los que no tardaron en saludar, otros que trabajaban como braceros en alguna de las tierras de los Li, otros que no conocían, algunos con la pinta de simples ladrones o asesinos, con largas y oscuras capas con capucha, había quienes así ocultaban su rostro.

Se sentaron en la barra que estaba limpia en ese momento, eran pocos los que estaban ahí instalados, los "buenos hombres" estaban ahí.

-¿supieron lo que sucedió con los Kinomoto?-inquirió uno de ellos, a otro que tampoco conocían

-si... dicen que no sobrevivió nadie...-susurró el otro- es una lástima, eran bastante bondadosos, y tenían una hija preciosa... ¡hubiera esperado cinco años más para casarme con ella!

-¡no seas patán! ¿A tus cuarenta?-se burló el otro- mejor a los más jóvenes... los de veinte podrían esperar muy bien

-¡aguafiestas!-refunfuñó- pero ni hablar, está muerta...

El primer hombre, el que había iniciado la conversación, le hizo una señal con los dedos para que se acercara más, y comenzó a susurrar, Yukito y Yue agudizaron sus oídos mientras fingían tomar una copa con calma.

-se piensa que fue algún señor conde...-dijo silenciosamente.- hubo un solo sobreviviente y es del pueblo.... y dijo...

Pero no pudieron escuchar más....

**Años más tarde....**

Los años pronto habían pasado, y la joven Sakura había olvidado todo lo que tenía que ver con su niñez, incluso que Syaoran Li la había encontrado, bueno eso si lo recordaba... nadie hablaba al respecto, y aquello había llevado a la situación de que la joven no lo recordara por si misma....

Todos habían contribuido un poco, con la que sería duquesa cuando se casara. Syaoran siempre era ocurrente, cosa que había sorprendido de sobremanera a toda la familia, a partir de los diez años se había vuelto algo "alocado", además de irreverente.

La admiración que Sakura había tenido por él durante esa pequeña niñez, que solo duró días, se convirtió en un sentimiento mucho más poderoso, mismo por el que suspiraba y soñaba despierta, pero... esa persona no sabía nada.... aunque fuera tan obvio, era demasiado distraído, tanto como ella, pero toda la familia se había percatado. Ieran había reído mucho cuando se había dado cuenta a los trece de él y los doce de ella. Con sus sonrojos y sus carreras por huir de su presencia en momentos que la vergüenza podía con ella, o que no estaba preparada para verlo, cuando pensaba que su vestido no era adecuado y que seguramente no le gustaría al muchacho. Muchas veces le pidió su opinión, poniendo de intermedio y causa a Syaoran.

Sakura con el tiempo, se había vuelto aun más hermosa de lo que ya era, su largo cabello y sus bucles brillaban con encanto a la luz solar o la luz de alguna vela, haciéndose esos reflejos casi rubios, su cabello normalmente lo llevaba recogido en algún moño, o siempre en un coleta, su delgada figura ya había comenzado a tomar un coqueta forma, y los vestidos que normalmente le obligaban a usar, con escotes no tan atrevidos, hacían que la luciera aun más. Sus movimientos era sumamente delicados y encantadores, su rostro era angelical y blanco no tanto como la nieve, y sus labios rojos como cerezas, sus ojos verdes eran grandes y expresivos, con pestañas largas y espesas, de brazos delgados y manos pequeñas y delicadas al igual que sus pies, y su cintura también era pequeña, su piel era suave como la seda, sus dientes blancos que se mostraban con sus cálidas sonrisas, tan hermosas que deslumbraban.

Tomoyo, hija de Sonomi se había convertido en su dama de compañía y mejor amiga, incluso más que Fanren Li, la cual siempre estaba cuidándole y protegiéndole de Fuutie, que siempre estaba a la ofensiva con ella, pero esta no se atrevía a contestarle algo, más que nada por respeto y no por falta de ganas...

Era muy querida en todo ese territorio, excepto por Fuutie, Yukito el cual se había retirado del oficio, para seguridad de que Sakura tuviera a alguien tiempo después, excusa que había dicho Ieran Li, la amaba casi como a una hija, y siempre que la jovenzuela necesitaba consejo acudía a él. En tanto Yue siempre tan frío también le amaba, aunque nunca lo expresaba tanto como Yukito, solo con regaños, o aportaciones, cualquier cosa insignificante demostraba el gran cariño, que había nacido hacía ella, tanto como lo que fingía ser de ellos, su hermana, él si había permanecido en servicio, para protección de la familia Li.

Mientras en todos esos años, Syaoran se convertía en hombre, en un guerrero tal como deseaban los suyos, desde hacía mucho que había olvidado a Sayuri Kori, la cual por cierto, murió en el castillo perteneciente a su familia. Otros rostros habían venido a reemplazar el de su primer amor. Era bravo hasta causar la locura de su madre, y también seductor, siempre acumulaba más y más armas de gran valor y conquistas femeninas ¡ciertamente era guapo aquel Syaoran! De quien tanta galantería había heredado de su padre, tenía más de seis pies de altura, de espalda ancha, era un cuerpo que pudo haber servido para las estatuas griegas, la única diferencia era que tenía piel y bueno, era de carne y hueso, moreno pero no en exceso, no mostraba ninguna palidez, siempre se la pasaba en la hamaca en sus horas de descanso o tirado en el césped, con su perfecta nariz, sus ojos castaños y cabello corto del mismo color, siempre alborotado, dientes de predador, blancos. El resultado de todo aquello era que toda mujer que lo viera enloqueciera por él, se decía que incluso la reina madre, reina de todas las reinas del país, le miraba con buenos ojos, ojos de amor. Pero esos eran solo rumores, además de todas las novias que se le adjudicaban.

Hacía al menos dos años que no se veían, él había partido a la guerra pasada en contra del país vecino, por territorio, pero lo que más temía su joven enamorada, además de la muerte del joven en batalla, era que este comenzara a pensar en el matrimonio... jamás lograría que él colocara sus ojos en ella... cada vez que podía el joven guerrero, marchaba a cualquier lado en busca de batallas, por lo que en cuanto a su regreso de la gran guerra, no le había visto, había llegado una noche por la madrugada, ella le había esperado por mucho tiempo despierta, por si acaso llegaba... y ese día que descansó como los ángeles, fue que llegó para de inmediato marcharse, a la mañana siguiente, en cuanto el sol salió, no le dio tiempo de ver que tan cambiado estaba su rostro....

Y tenía miedo... por que se sentía indigna de él, aunque ella también tenía pretendientes, pero era apenas una niña, en el cuerpo de una mujer, e Ieran Li se había encargado de que esperaran un poco más –**"si de verdad quieres casarte con ella, sabrás esperar"-** habían sido las mismas palabras para todos los hombres que se habían acercado con esa intención.

Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo de espera... el día en que por fin le viera había llegado... iría a cenar, lo había prometido a su madre, la cual objetaba que ya nunca le veía en casa

Caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro dentro de la hermosa habitación, arreglada femeninamente, y que ya tenía su olor impregnado.

-pero se verá: **di-vi-na** con este vestido, señorita-reía Tomoyo sacando el vestido rosa palo, con detalles dorados, y por demás coqueto en el escote y el talle. Dejando al descubierto sus hombros, pero las largas mangas del vestido cubrían los blancos brazos

-no me digas así-reprochó con una sonrisa- ¡te he dicho mil veces que me llames solo Sakura!

-pero solo puede ser a solas-Tomoyo guiñó un ojo con complicidad- ¡estoy segura que al joven Li le dará alegría verte de nuevo! ¡se enamorará de ti al instante!

-no sueño tanto...-suspiró pesadamente mirando por la ventana, casi como si saltara por ella, tratando de ver si Syaoran había llegado.- aunque digas cosas muy hermosas...

-¡pero sois tan hermosa como tus sueños!-renegó, ella siempre le había apoyado en su "amor secreto" y siempre que Li estaba en casa, intentaba que tuvieran algún momento a solas, aunque siempre y por cosas del destino no se lograba, ya fuera por la timidez de la señorita o por que Syaoran nunca estaba en casa, aunque tal vez la segunda era la verdadera y más acertada.- ¡ya podréis ver lo que os digo!

Le ayudó a cambiarse tan rápido y a peinarla, dejando su cabello extrañamente suelto, cayendo suavemente por su espalda y sus hombros, llegando hasta media espalda. Tomoyo que era en quien tanto confiaba, lo tenía un poco más largo, sus bellos ojos amatistas relucían con ilusión a los anhelos de Sakura, su tez era tan pálida como la nieve, y su voz tan melodiosa como los cantos de las más finas aves. Ella y Sakura no eran tan altas pero aun así Tomoyo era encantadora, tanto como su ama, y su cabello negro combinaba a la perfección con esa piel tan tersa. Y era tan delgada y tan preciosa, como cualquier noble.

-muy bien, ya estáis lista-sonrió con satisfacción- ahora solo tenemos que esperar al amo...

-muchas gracias Tomoyo-tomó sus manos, como señal de amistad- ¡no sé lo que haría sin ti!

-morir en las garras de la señorita Fuutie-rió animadamente la dama de compañía

Sakura también rió, de buena gana, entonces llegó Fanren anunciando la llegada de su hermano menor. La jovencita Tsukishiro, tomó con más fuerza las manos de su dama, mientras comenzaba a sudar y solo escuchaba un "tranquila" por parte de Tomoyo.

Sakura avanzó con Fanren a su lado, mientras trataba de respirar con calma. Llegaron a la misma sala- solo se veía la espalda del sujeto- donde Syaoran había llegado con ella en brazos, lo primero que pudo ver fue como Ieran con lágrimas en los ojos se abrazaba a un cuerpo que le superaba por más, pero delgado. La espalda del hombre no alcanzaba a ser abrazada completamente. Los ojos de Sakura brillaron con emoción, con tan solo verle así, Fanren lo notó y por eso hizo lo siguiente:

-¡¡Syaoran!!!-gritó emocionada, Fuutie, Shiefa, Feimei, Ieran y el mismo Syaoran voltearon, pero el último sonrió para poder abrazar a su hermana; la cual emocionada no dejaba de gritar y decir que estaba más apuesto que nunca.

La familia siguió platicando felizmente, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena, Sakura se quedó un momento en el umbral de la puerta, se dirigió en dirección opuesta ¡ni siquiera la había visto! ¡Para él no era más que un simple mueble estancado en la puerta! Nadie se percató de que se alejó de ahí, como tampoco parecía que se habían percatado de que había llegado. Excepto tal vez Fanren que la había llevado hasta ahí, pero que seguro se había olvidado también de que estaba ahí, por esa inmensa alegría.

Salió a los hermosos jardines, después de haber caminado, casi corrido, desde aquella estancia hasta la entrada, la noche ya se anunciaba y las primeras estrellas ya se vislumbraban. Al igual que la luna.- un simple mueble...-rió ante sus ocurrencias, sonrió con algo de nostalgia, no era raro, todos la querían y mucho (exceptuando Fuutie) pero nunca iba a tener un lugar como su hogar, siempre se iba a sentir fuera de lugar, no ignoraba que no tenía una verdadera familia ahí, ni siquiera con sus hermanos.- un mueble en el jardín... ¿que será mejor? ¿Una silla o un sofá?

-el sofá es más cómodo-no fue ella la que respondió.

Sakura sobresaltada, dio vuelta sobre sus talones, sin percatarse de que había estado parada ahí por lo menos una hora, pensando que era un mueble. Syaoran que tenía las manos entrelazadas por detrás le miraba con una sonrisa, y más por la cara tan sorprendida

-¡me has dado un susto de muerte!-gimió colocando una mano sobre su pecho, sentía como si su corazón fuera a salir saltando de su pecho, más por la sorpresa de verle ahí que por que hubiera hablado por su espalda...

-espero que me disculpes-rió entre dientes, sabía lo temperamental que esa niña podía ser, y ella era capaz de declararle la guerra en cualquier momento, y él nunca le ganaba.

Guardaron silencio, tensos minutos, Syaoran mirando su cabeza –esperando a que dijera algo más- agachada, pues miraba al piso como si fuera lo más interesante. Sakura fue quien lo rompió.

-hacía mucho que no....-cortó sus palabras con un suspiro quejumbroso que tuvo que contener.- te veía... por aquí...

-¡ya lo creo!-volvió a reír.- llego y estás durmiendo, cuando regreso no vas a cenar, como hace unos minutos- su tono era más bien burlón

-se me ha pasado el tiempo y nadie me avisó que era hora de la cena-respondió con rapidez- además no tenía ganas de cenar...-omitió en ese momento el hecho, de que la había ignorado por completo, pero tal vez era mejor así... ¿para que hacerse falsas esperanzas?

-por cierto...-susurró recordando algo- ¿para que quieres un sillón en el jardín?

Sakura se sonrojó, pero fue sincera, como siempre- no hablaba de un mueble común y corriente...-jugó un momento con sus manos- hablaba de mí...

-¿de ti? ¿Un mueble?-inquirió sin comprender, hasta que sin esforzarse mucho lo hizo- ¡oh....!

Sakura seguía mirando con algo de inquietud algún lugar detrás de él.- no sabes cuanto lo siento... pero hacía mucho que no veía a mi madre y a mis hermanas

-esta bien, hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-claro que no, eres demasiado amable como para dejar a alguien de lado, y sin saludar-sonrió Syaoran, se acercó un poco para abrazarle con afecto, su cabeza se inclinó un poco hacia su cuello delgado y largo, ella se puso tan nerviosa... guardó un momento silencio identificando el delicioso aroma de su piel, notaba que ella... ya se había convertido en mujer, y era en una muy hermosa.- ¿sabéis que sigues oliendo a manzanas?

Sakura no pudo evitar reír levemente y abrazarle entusiasmada (hasta ese momento no respondía al abrazo)- no... no me había percatado....

-¡oh, si que es un olor delicioso!-añadió cuando se alejaron, el silencio se volvió a apoderar de ellos hasta que él se decidió a volver a hablar- ¿y Fuutie te sigue molestando tanto?

-un poco menos-respondió esta muy sonrojada, el chico no parecía turbado, comenzaron a caminar lentamente- sabes que por sus próximas bodas... no tiene tiempo para todo....

Syaoran no pudo evitar una pequeña carcajada- tenedle paciencia, cerecito. Cuando se case veréis que no sabréis nada de ella, hasta después de que tenga sus hijos ¡siempre sucede!

-se ve que tienes experiencia...

-de todo un poco- de pronto sus ojos se veían soñadores mientras miraba el cielo ya estrellado- excepto con eso del matrimonio y de ser padre... ¡una vez tuve que disfrazarme de religioso para evitar que unos tipos me mataran! Si, de casi todo...

Sakura agachó la mirada con resignación, tenia razón... que hermoso era soñar... sin evitarlo sus preciosas esmeraldas se empañaron, pero no dejaron caer ni una lágrima. Syaoran notó el silencio repentino de la jovenzuela, y volteó para mirarla, realmente los años le habían sentado bien.... agitó un poco su cabeza, con delicadeza tomó entre sus dedos su fina barbilla e hizo que le mirara. Entonces notó su llanto comprimido en sus ojos.- ¿que te sucede, estás triste cerecito?

Desde que se habían tomado confianza, así él le llamaba. Una vez cuando los árboles de su nombre, estaban más bellos y rosados que nunca, y ella junto con él, habían ido a jugar ahí...

-¡oh claro que no!-mintió, pero Syaoran la conocía como la palma de su mano.- ¡estoy tan entusiasmada con tu regreso...! ¡Además he estado pensando en muchas cosas como...!

-eres una mentirosa-dijo con seriedad, pero sin dejar su encanto- estás triste por un motivo triste y que te desanima... ¡seguro que es un hombre! Te ha hecho sufrir...- al no obtener respuesta siguió, aunque tampoco esperó mucho por ella- entonces me batiré con él y...

-¡por supuesto que no es nada de eso!-protestó la chica ante la idea, por que él era el único hombre en su vida...

-entonces si hay algo que te pone triste...-acercó su rostro lo suficiente para intimidarla y que hablara sin titubeos, pero no era lo que le causaba, la ponía nerviosa y alborotada, con profundos deseos de acercar un poco más sus labios y robarle un simple beso....

-¡ya te he dicho que no!-su sonrojo era tal que el muchacho no pudo evitar burlarse

-¡estás roja como una cereza!-rió abiertamente, pero notó que ella le admiraba en silencio, aunque con una sonrisa- pero tenéis que prometedme, que cuando un hombre te interese y entre a tu vida y te haga llorar, me lo dirás y entonces... ¡ese hombre estará muerto!

Sakura solo asintió, sin mucho cuidado. Entonces tendría que matarse a si mismo....

-y.....-tartamudeó- ¿y seréis el próximo que se casará?

-puede ser-esa mirada soñadora regresó a sus ojos avellanas, y aunque sus ojos estaban en dirección a ella, no la veía a ella, miraba una imagen preciosa, de una chica de cabello rubio, mejillas sonrosadas, y ojos tan castaños como los de él, simplemente hermosa, tanto como la compañía de ese momento. Pero esa imagen debía tener un poco más de edad- debo confesar que estoy muy enamorado....

El frágil corazón de Sakura entonces si se desquebrajó pedazo por pedazo.- ¿en... en serio?-trató de inhalar con fuerza

-si, su nombre es Akari Amai... mi dulce luz....-suspiró soñadoramente- es la más bella... mujer que he conocido... puede compararse con muchas personas... pero creo... que para mí no hay nadie más....

Sakura pensaba que si él había logrado que por un momento todas esas lágrimas en sus ojos desaparecieran, también había logrado regresarlas... ¡que mal se siente cuando uno no es correspondido! Y más cuando... te lo dicen en tu cara... así sintió Sakura, pero también se sentía agradecida, por la sinceridad de él... por siempre decirle las cosas tal y como eran.... por que así siempre regresaba a la realidad, unas veces más duramente que otras... pero al fin y al cabo regresaba de sus ensoñaciones donde compartía besos y abrazos apasionados a su lado.... tocó su cabeza, como si le doliera....- tengo que regresar a mi habitación... me duele un poco la cabeza... ¿no partirás mañana por la mañana verdad?

-solo estaré unos días-sonrió regresando al mundo.- así que nos veremos mañana, descanséis bien...-tomó su mano y depositó un delicado beso

-igual-dijo sin mirarle y casi volvió a correr hasta llegar a las puertas de su habitación, donde solo su frente apoyada en las puertas sostuvo su femenino cuerpo, sin disimular ya sus lágrimas, abrió sin fuerzas las puertas, Tomoyo estaba sentada mientras tejía una camisa nueva para su señorita.- ¡Sakura, ¿que te pasó?!

-enamorado Tomoyo... enamorado....-lloró mientras la dama cerraba las puertas para que no saliera de esa habitación

-oh mi señorita....-susurró cuando la estrechó en señal de apoyo- pobrecita....

-¡...enamorado...!-gimió ahogadamente- ...enamorado...

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**El amor entre las sombras......**

Todos la conocían por la extraña vitalidad que tenía, que la hacía lucir más interesante además de hermosa, pero es mañana por brillante y cálida que fuera, no demostraba ninguna alegría, por lo menos no para ella...

Estaba sentada en aquel sillón, donde, podía ver con claridad los preciosos y excelsos jardines del castillo. Tenía una pequeña cajita de música entre sus manos, no veía nada en particular, solo acariciaba con sus suaves manos el objeto.

-¿de verdad no queréis nada de comer?-preguntó preocupada la dama de compañía de la muchacha, la cual solo le sonrió.

-no... Muchas gracias...-miró una momento la cajita- agradezco todo lo que siempre hacéis por mi, sobre todo ayer por la noche...

-cualquier amiga hace eso....-sonrió hincándose a sus pies mientras tomaba sus manos, que estaban sobre la caja- yo soy vuestra amiga.... y os quiero... –miró sus brillantes ojos verdes, los cuales le miraban apagadamente, sin entusiasmo- estaréis bien... ya conoceréis a alguien y entonces...

-es lo mismo que me has dicho desde que sabes mis sentimientos por él...-susurró con algo de tristeza,- y por más que espero... no ha llegado, y el amor que siento por él, crece día a día...

-tened algo de fe-suplicó- no penséis que vuestro destino es desgraciado... y que siempre será así... ¡tenéis que esperar un futuro tan brillante y cálido como el Sol!!

-¡oh Tomoyo!-abrazó con fuerza a su compañera- ¡que haría sin vos!

La dama solo rió un leve momento ante las ocurrencias de su amiga, pero entonces agregó.- tenéis que preparaos... el joven Li me mandó a decidle que la espera en una hora en el jardín, creo que iréis solos de paseo....

Sakura solo asintió mientras Tomoyo se apresuraba a salir de la habitación, tenía que hacer las compras junto con la dama de Shiefa. Pero intentaría regresar para acompañar a su señorita asignada

Miró una vez más el objeto que reposaba en sus manos, y lo abrió con delicadeza, al instante una tierna canción se escuchó

**OoOoOoOoFlashbackoOoOoOoO**

_**-¡felices navidades!-sonrió Fanren mientras entraba por la mañana a la habitación de la joven, desde la ventana se notaba como la nieve sepultaba todo, y el cielo no tenía ni una sola nube, pero aun así el día era frío.**_

_**La chimenea estaba encendida, y ella dormida en profundos sueños, esperando sin mucha ilusión las fiestas, la primera navidad que se sentía extrañamente sola, a pesar de estar rodeada de tanta gente.... cuando la hermana de Fuutie entró, no hizo más que despertarla, e hiciera que se sentara, aun entre sus cobijas.**_

_**-igualmente-sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo de la muchacha**_

_**-te he traído un regalo-sonrió pasándole un paquete envuelto en un papel rojo brillante con detalles dorados, al igual que el gran moño.- espero que te guste...**_

_**-yo no...-susurró apenada, ella no se había preocupado por regalos para nadie, no pensó que alguien le fuese a regalar algo.**_

_**-no hay problema-dijo tan entusiasta como siempre.- pero eso si, deberéis prometedme que siempre vivirás con nosotros...**_

_**Sakura solo rió ante la petición.- no creo que dependa mucho de mi... creo que más de tu madre...**_

_**-¡oh, eso no importa!-sonrió de nuevo- te quedarás aquí...**_

_**-lo haré-respondió con amabilidad, para preguntar con el mismo tono- ¿puedo abrirlo?**_

**_-debisteis haberlo hecho desde hacía un rato-asintió, la jovencita lo abrió con delicadeza encontrándose con una gruesa túnica con capucha de lindo color azul, no siendo cielo ni tampoco tan oscuro era más bien azul grisáceo, la tela parecía ser de suave terciopelo, parecía más una cascada de agua azul, sus movimientos parecían casi los de un líquido.- espero que te guste...esperaba encontrar una verde, tan hermosa que combinara con tus ojos, pero la verdad es que no me ha gustado, y pensé que no se te vería tan bien... estaba rara.-explicó con simplicidad.- y pensé que el azul era aun más hermoso, hay algunos objetos a los que les queda mejor un color que otro..._**

_**-¡es preciosa!-dijo emocionada extendiéndola por toda la cama- me quedará toda la vida...**_

_**-bien, tengo que bajar para ver que falta para la cena de esta noche-siguió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta- espero que pases felices navidades...**_

_**-¡claro que lo haré!-rió levantándose y con ganas de estrenarla.**_

_**-¡nos veremos luego!**_

_**Se cambió tan rápido como pudo, Tomoyo debía estar ayudando también con la cena de noche buena, se colocó un vestido rosa, que combinaba además de que era abrigador, se colocó las zapatillas, y salió rápidamente del cuarto con la túnica puesta, jugaría con la nieve**_

**_Cuando salió a los jardines se encontró con Fuutie la cual también llevaba una capa pero no tan hermosa como la suya y tampoco se notaba nueva._**

_**-¿no iréis con Yukito?-inquirió mirándole inquisitivamente- éstas son fiestas familiares...**_

_**Toda la alegría que por un momento, ante su regalo, había sentido, se desvaneció por las frías y crueles palabras de la joven**_

_**-iré más tarde-respondió simplemente, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que ella no la quería en la cena familiar.**_

_**-creo que ellos serán los que vendrán-dijo una voz detrás de Sakura- ellos también son como de la familia, y mi madre me lo ha dicho. La reina y los herederos Li, son muy pocos para tan grande comedor...**_

**_-Syaoran-dijo con aburrimiento.- entrometiéndote donde no te llaman... típico..._**

_**-¡hey, calmaos!-dijo ofendido- es solo que he escuchado...**_

**_-no me importa-se alejó para poder entrar a la casa, y sus ojos castaños se volvieron a clavar sobre la protegida de su madre- nos veremos más tarde, Syaoran...- hizo énfasis en el nombre de su hermano_**

**_Li tan solo le miró severamente, mientras Sakura solo le seguía con la mirada sin ninguna expresión, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de trato por parte de Fuutie._**

_**-cada vez que la conozco más... se vuelve más insoportable-susurró el hermano de ella- ha cambiado mucho... no sé que le ha sucedido...**_

_**-algo la debe de molestar-respondió la de ojos verdes sonrojada, mientras el chico le miraba**_

**_-¡oh bueno, olvidemos eso!-rió animadamente- ¡aquí tenéis vuestro regalo de navidad!_**

_**-¿regalo?-preguntó sin comprender, y por segunda vez en el día le pasaban un paquete, solo que esta vez la envoltura era verde como el moño exageradamente grande, él lo había envuelto- ¿para mi?**_

**_-sois a la única que se lo ofrezco-dijo divertido- lo he obtenido, cuando fui con Fanren para que ella comprara sus regalos, y aproveché que no habías ido, ya había comprado los de mis hermanas, y no me decidía a que poder regalarte,- notó como la chica miraba con asombro el paquete- ¿no pensáis en abrirlo?_**

_**-¡claro que si!-dijo sonrojada- pero...**_

**_-yo no necesito regalo tuyo-su sonrisa la derritió por más de un minuto, a penas el amorío que sentía por él crecería más, y con el tiempo se daría cuenta de ese delicado sentimiento- al contrario sentí que yo necesitaba regalaros algo..._**

**_Sakura solo asintió y con cuidado lo abrió, dejando ver en su interior una cajita... de finas maderas y que estaba barnizada, tenía muchos adornos lindos, y cuando ella la abrió una melodía curiosa sonó, quizás por eso había llamado la atención del muchacho. En el interior tenía una pequeña figurita, la que parecía ser de una princesita de hadas, que estaba sentada mientras abrazaba sus piernitas, sus alitas figuraban las de alguna mariposa, y estas estaban extendidas haciéndole parecer divina, y miraba hacia arriba, como si observara al que había abierto la cajita de música._**

**_-que linda-su voz volvía a ser entusiasmada ¡Syaoran había dado en el clavo!- te lo agradezco mucho,- besó con delicadeza la comisura de su boca, de un momento a otro y sin quererlo Syaoran se había movido (sin darse cuenta de la intención de su amiga) y había atinado a ese lugarcito tan cálido ¡ella solo quería besarlo en la mejilla!_**

**_-creo que ese fue mejor regalo que el mío-rió ante la cara roja de la muchacha- ¡has tenido suerte que no te haya regalado un muérdago o que no estuviéramos parados bajo uno, entonces me tendrías que besar los labios!_**

_**El despiste de Syaoran era tal, que Sakura quería que la tierra se la comiera, solo puso de pretexto dejar la cajita en su habitación, para poder jugar ambos a gusto y sin miedo a que le sucediera algo. Él aceptó y prometió esperarla.**_

**_Cuando estuvo en la intimidad de su habitación no pudo evitar saltar de alegría mientras apretaba contra su pecho el objeto, una exaltación inusitada surgió desde su corazón enamorado del que ella no tenía conciencia en ese entonces, solo atinó a dejarse caer sobre el mullido colchón y cerrar los ojos soñadoramente, tendría que buscar un muérdago...._**

**OoOoOoOoFindeFlashbackoOoOoOoO**

Rió levemente ante los recuerdos que llenaban su mente, y se puso de pie, se dirigió hasta una de las mesitas de noche, donde normalmente siempre colocaba su cajita.

-el mejor regalo...-susurró para si mientras se abrazaba a si misma...-

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-es curioso...-dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba como su compañera, que estaba sentada delante de él, miraba atentamente por la ventana los caminos verdes. Y los árboles frondosos que marcaban la dirección.- no habéis hablado en todo el camino, por lo menos no hasta ahora.- Tomoyo que iba a lado de su ama, y que había terminado a tiempo sus deberes para acompañarla, también había notado eso, pero no había dicho más. La dama cosía un elegante pañuelo.

-no tengo nada que decir...-respondió sin mirarle.- tal vez solo una pregunta...

-espero tener una respuesta-sonrió de nuevo

-¿a donde nos dirigimos?-miró sus ojos castaños, esperando ver el mismo brillo, y en efecto, lo encontró- iremos a ver a esa persona ¿no?

-bien, depende mucho de a que persona se refiere, cerecito-rió ante la agudeza de la muchacha- pero sí, iremos a ver a alguien

-a...Akari Amai...-susurró volviendo a ver hacia afuera- si... supongo que vamos a verle...

-si y no.-dijo extrañado ante la actitud de ella- iremos, le veremos y te presentaré, pero también quiero presentarte a un amigo mío, primo de ella... con suerte la próxima en casarse sea su ama, Tomoyo...

La dama de compañía levantó la mirada, mientras no podía evitar que una risa escapara de sus labios, mientras la joven solo se sonrojaba, y no atinaba a que responder- no pretendo casarme pronto...

-¡oh, pero veréis que es todo un tipo con personalidad!-se doblaba de la risa, ante el rostro serio y rosado de ella- la misma Tomoyo dará su opinión.

-claro que lo haré- Los tres siempre se hablaban (cuando estaban a solas) por su nombre de pila, los tres habían crecido juntos, era lo más natural

Sakura solo bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ¡no es justo!

-¿que no es justo?-inquirió la de cabello plomo- ¿que de mi visto bueno?

-¡no, que se burlen de mí!-se volvió a quejar- ¿que les he hecho yo?

-nada en especial-respondió el único varón- pero siempre es bueno reír, desde ayer, te noto seria... ¿no te sucede nada?

-claro que no me sucede nada-dijo con rapidez- ¿que me puede pasar?

-ya sabe, siempre lo mismo-respondió Tomoyo al muchacho- problemas del corazón como todos los demás ¿o no tenéis, Syaoran?

-¡más que nadie!-gimió- estoy indeciso...

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir con nueva esperanza, al notar que el muchacho al mirarla no pudo evitar sonrojarse, por la vergüenza que sentía por toda su situación, pero luego miró también por la ventana, como ella había hecho todo ese rato en el viaje, hasta la conversación.- lo que sucede es esto... Akari, es hija de la reina madre....-los preciosos ojos verdes se abrieron con asombro, al igual que los amatistas de Tomoyo- ella no es conocida ante nadie... solo por la familia íntima y los más cercanos nobles, pero, incluso así es muy raro, todo según para protección de ella por tener a padres tan importantes como lo son los reyes dominantes... por eso que Sakura, cuando le conté de ella, no supiera de quien hablaba... la conocía a ella y a su madre al mismo tiempo, al instante me enamoré de Akari y la reina madre, me aprueba. Pero el rey.... bueno... él no hace lo mismo...-suspiró- entonces.... podría pedirle que se case conmigo, a sabiendas de que el rey me dirá que no, o raptarla para casarme en secreto... o solo esperar ¿que pensáis que es lo mejor?

-definitivamente esperar-colaboró Tomoyo, se había inclinado lo suficiente para escucharle con claridad desde que había mencionado a la reina madre, Sakura cerró los ojos un momento, y no dijo nada.- pero... no entiendo... ¿por que el rey no querría que su hija se casara con caballero de tan buena casa?

-fácil, por que el caballero es ocho años menor que su hija-se cruzó de brazos mientras hacía un gracioso mohín- ¡pero parece de menos! Tal vez de mi edad.... es como Sakura, ella parece de quince.... pero Akari empieza a hacerse mayor... y entre más tiempo dejen pasar, más tardará en dar un heredero como todos quieren y como es necesario.... luego su salud estaría en peligro...

La muchacha no prestaba mucha atención al comentario, pero si estaba pensativa... ¿más grande que él?

-¿y sigue soltera?-preguntó Daidouji- ¿después de tanto tiempo?-notó la mirada fea de Li- ¡no estás viejo, pero me sorprende de sobremanera que alguien de su edad aun no esté casada! La señorita Fuutie no se ha casado por indecisión pero nada más, y sus hermanas... bueno, a ellas no les interesa eso, pero pretendientes nunca les han faltado, es solo cosa de que se decidan a escoger a alguien... y por lo que sé, y por testimonio mismo de vos, pues... todas están ya comprometidas... y a un pie del altar

-el rey no ha querido casarla con nadie.-dijo reflexivo, omitiendo a su familia que nada tenía que ver- dice que todos son indignos de su hija... y creo que no es para menos ¡mira que sentirme yo tan insignificante para ella!

-entonces tiene que ser la persona más preciosa, bondadosa y todo lo que queréis para que digáis eso...-se burló- pero yo conozco a una persona que incluso podría competir con su belleza y dulzura

-claro, yo conozco a dos-sonrió mirando a Sakura de soslayo, y esta miraba a Tomoyo con atención- una de ellas es la misma reina madre- sus ojos no se retiraron de la castaña la cual escuchaba con extraña atención.- la otra persona... bueno.... será un secreto...

Sakura miraba atentamente al muchacho sin comprender por que "guardar un secreto" , y más cuando él no tenía secretos con ellas. Pestañeó varias veces algo, bueno, bastante confundida....

-¿llegaremos pronto?-preguntó repentinamente haciendo que a sus compañeros les cayera una gotita por la nuca

-nunca ponéis atención...-susurró Syaoran- ¡nunca de los nunca!- se sentó en un rápido movimiento entre ella y Tomoyo, pero su cuerpo estaba dirigido hacia la primera, sus masculinas manos acariciaron con cuidado su cuello y pasó a sus mejillas- ¡tened que dejar de ser tan distraída!

Sakura no se atrevía a moverse ¿que se suponía que hacía? Syaoran depositó con arrebato un beso en su frente, si tan solo se lo hubiera dado en los labios, Sakura hubiera podido jurar que era apasionado.

Volvió a su lugar y sonrió a Tomoyo la cual solo contenía una risa por el rostro asombrado y sonrojado de la joven, además de su delicada boca, débilmente abierta

-¡hemos llegado!-anunció casi infantilmente

La carroza se estacionó delante del enorme castillo que era habitado por los reyes y la princesa dueña del corazón de Syaoran ¡ah y también por el primo de ella!

Li ayudó a bajar con cuidado primero a Sakura "por ser la dama" y luego a ayudó a Tomoyo. Caminaron lentamente hasta la entrada, donde ya alguien los esperaba, pues estaba avisado de su llegada

-¡Li, viejo amigo!-sonrió otro muchacho, que tenía el cabello oscuro en una extraña tonalidad azul, y sus ojos añiles, detrás de las elegantes y ligeras gafas, que le daban un toque intelectual y misterioso, todo un hombre con personalidad- ¡es un gusto veros de nuevo!

-¡ya lo creo, hacía más de un mes que no lo hacíamos!-estrechó la mano del joven que agradablemente se la ofreció- ¿recuerdas que te había comentado de Sakura?-el otro asintió, y miró hacia sus compañeras encontrándolas a ambas increíblemente hermosas- bien....-tomó la mano de Sakura con delicadeza e hizo que avanzara cuando le jaló con el mismo detalle hasta que su joven amigo estiró su brazo y recibió la mano de ella con un beso- ella es Sakura Tsukishiro... hermana de Yukito y Yue Tsukishiro... también te he hablado de ellos, pero ese no es el caso-Eriol soltó la mano de la joven, y esta hizo una reverencia de inmediato, Syaoran miró a Sakura y añadió- Sakura, este es Eriol Hiraguizawa, mi mejor amigo... ha participado a mi lado en la batalla más grande... y me ha salvado más de una vez la vida...

-se lo agradezco mucho-saltó Sakura dándole otra reverencia, mientras dejaba a Syaoran un tanto sorprendido, pero no lo hizo notar, aunque luego lo olvidó- ésta es mi dama de compañía... Tomoyo Daidouji... es una de las personas en las que más confío...

Eriol quedó prendado por la amabilidad y humildad con la que saludó la joven de nombre Tomoyo, pero no mostró su interés, por lo menos no al instante...

-vengo a ver a tu prima-sonrió Li caminando a su lado, tomó con amabilidad el brazo de Sakura y Tomoyo iba más atrás, en función de dama de compañía.- ¡no sabes como la he extrañado durante este tiempo!

-no las has visto hace una semana-dijo maliciosamente el amigo- que nosotros no nos hayamos visto no significa que vos, no venga a ver a mi prima, aunque ella también le ha extrañado... la verdad es que no entiendo algo...

-¿que sería?-preguntó Syaoran

-¿como es que aun no están casados? Ambos se aman mucho...-dijo inconsciente del efecto de sus palabras en la jovencita de ojos verdes, y también ignorando el detalle que en el carruaje, Li les había explicado a sus amigas, no sabía de la molestia del rey, su tío por parte de su madre.

-ya llegará el tiempo, Eriol-rió ante la curiosidad del muchacho que era amigo suyo- ...pero no dudes que seré yo el que se case con tu prima... nadie más tocará sus labios ni sus manos... ni siquiera podrán mirarla...

Eriol tan observador y discreto como era no pudo evitar percatarse de la mirada dolorosa que Sakura dirigía primero a Syaoran y luego hacia el frente, su mirada se veía perdida y una simple y desanimada sonrisa apareció en su rostro sin iluminarlo. Eriol levantó una ceja pero no dijo más

Fueron anunciados por un guardia que custodiaba la puerta. Y al instante le dejó pasar...

Sakura notó en efecto a una de las mujeres más hermosas que jamás se pudo imaginar que existía... la que ya tenía algunas arrugas sobre el blanco rostro y su rojo cabello apretado en un moño, pero a pesar de la edad que ya se veía en ella, era simplemente hermosa.... dio un beso en la mujer que estaba a su lado, que era rubia y tan hermosa como la otra. La pelirroja, la reina madre, dio una cabezadita a Li, el cual la respondió con una profunda reverencia.

-¡Syaoran!-gimió de alegría cuando su madre había desaparecido tras cerrar la puerta, y también cuando se aseguraron que no había nadie más que les mirara, tan solo las visitas que con él habían llegado y el primo de ella. Akari besó sus labios con la misma pasión que él, e incluso parecía que una desesperación se apoderaba del muchacho. Cuando le abrazó por su estrecha cintura casi le levantó.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar mirar a Sakura la cual miraba el comportamiento de ambos con calma, pero si con demasiado ahogo en su interior, Eriol se acercó a ella y con una sonrisa puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo... Sakura le miró extrañada ¿era tan obvia la intranquilidad que sentía?

Cuando la pareja se separó, Syaoran tomó de nuevo el brazo de Sakura y se dirigió a Akari

-esta es Sakura Tsukishiro....-sonrió mientras la princesa inspeccionaba con ternura su rostro y luego su cuerpo- es una amiga de la infancia...

-¡claro que lo sé!-rió tomando las manos de Sakura- me habla tanto de ti... eres de lo único que habla, admito que al principio me moría de los celos... pero con el tiempo aprendí que eres algo muy valioso para Syaoran... me puedes llamar Akari, me gustaría que fuéramos amigas...

**-_"¿algo?"_-**el rostro de Sakura no reflejó su desconcierto, pero sentía como el estómago se le revolvía- puede llamarme Sakura... si quiere...

-¡pues muchas gracias!-miró un poco más atrás y dio un grito ahogado- ¡Syaoran... nadie debe saber que...!

Pero los brazos varoniles que le rodearon por detrás no dejaron que terminara.- ella también es de mi total confianza, su madre es una de las mejores amas de llaves que en casa de mi familia ha habido... es la dama de compañía de Sakura... su nombre es Tomoyo...

-¡mucho gusto!-sonrió, y fue correspondida- pero que encantadoras son ambas...

-gracias-las dos dieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo, y sus palabras también.

La tarde pasaba tranquila mientras los amigos y la pareja tomaban té en uno de los balcones, Syaoran que se sentaba a lado de la princesa, no podía dejar de mirarle de soslayo, se cuidaban de que nadie se enterara de esa "relación" por seguridad del muchacho, pues el rey no había estado de muy buen humor, y ya traía a Li entre los ojos... sabía perfectamente del interés del joven, y no dejaría que se acercara a su hija.

Hablaron de muchas cosas, arte, política y alguna anécdota se añadió. Siempre proveniente de Eriol, que era quizás el más culto de los cinco que estaban reunidos ahí. La hora de la despedida llegó, y los enamorados, no tardaron en demostrarse una vez más amor, con un simple pero arrebatador beso, que dejaba a Sakura en segundo plano, sintiendo como Syaoran tenía su corazón en sus manos, y con cada gesto amoroso a la princesa le enterraba una aguja más, o simplemente le apretaba con fuerza y sin ninguna consideración.

-quisiera hablar contigo, un momento a solas-interrumpió la despedida Akari, y casi arrastró a Syaoran hasta el otro lado de la sala real, sin que verdaderamente nadie se diera cuenta, pues Tomoyo y Sakura platicaban animadamente con Eriol.

-¿que sucede?-preguntó acariciando su rostro- ¿es que acaso te han molestado las personas que te presenté? Mira que son de lo más lindas y...

-nada de eso-sonrió con confianza-al contrario: estoy totalmente de acuerdo...-miró discretamente a las muchachas- la que más me ha sorprendido es Sakura...

-¿ah?-inquirió extrañado- ¿Sakura?

-si, ella misma...-sonrió de nuevo, mirando con atención a la joven que reía ante una nueva broma de su primo- es... muy risueña... ¡tiene una mirada tan soñadora! Y su voz es tan dulce... y sus comentarios siempre son muy acertados, o por lo menos hasta ahora

-¿y para que me dices todo esto?-preguntó levantando una ceja. Sabía perfectamente todas la cualidades de Sakura, como que le encantaba leer algún buen libro cuando por las tardes llovía, o que era sincera, por lo menos la mayoría de las veces. Aunque también conocía sus defectos, como el de enojarse muy pronto y tampoco la paciencia era su virtud.

-me gustaría mucho que viviera aquí, conmigo-dijo sin titubeos.- quiero que sea mi dama de compañía...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**La familia de ella....**

al contrario del regreso del viaje, Syaoran iba de lo más pensativo... incluso sorprendió a Sakura, la cual le miraba perdidamente... ¡cuanto deseaba ser esa princesa! Tan afortunada era... bueno, ahora al menos, estaría segura de que había escogido bien, pues la princesa Akari había demostrado ser muy buena y merecedora de Syaoran.

-¿que pasa?-oyó que Tomoyo preguntó, mirando también al varón, el cual rápidamente levantó la mirada donde primero miró a la que le interrogaba y luego a la preocupación de sus pensamientos, no sabía si Sakura estaba preparada para algo así... ¿ser la dama de compañía de la princesa, hija de la reina madre? Sabía que Sakura era apta para un papel así, y Akari había aceptado que en el caso de que ÉL si le dejara trabajar para ella, también tendría que aceptar a Tomoyo, en el mismo puesto, a lado de Sakura.

-¿no ves que estoy pensando?-respondió con otra pregunta. Pero luego, y para extrañeza de Sakura posó una mirada penetrante e incluso gélida en ella.

-es por eso... quiero saber que estás pensando...-siguió discutiendo Daidouji, pero Syaoran le ignoró por completo para ofensa de la dama de compañía de Sakura. Pero él, luego se arrepintió por la mirada fea que le lanzó.

-es algo que simplemente no esperaba-añadió con simpleza y hasta sin ánimo- nunca me lo imaginé... pero cuando tome una decisión, ustedes serán las primeras en enterarse, lo prometo...- aunque a él le comenzara a gustar la idea de tener a alguien de su confianza cerca de Akari, no sabía que pensaba su madre, y Yukito Tsukishiro quien era su tutor...

así fue como dejó la conversación, mientras se volvía a cruzar de brazos y seguía mirando por la ventana.

En tanto Sakura, no podía estar más deprimida... ¿y como no iba a estarlo? ¡si la persona más importante para ti no te dice lo que le sucede, y más cuando acaba de ver a la persona que ama! Esa era otra cosa... ella no era persona de celos... y ahora se sentía ahogada en ellos, tal vez por la suerte con la que había corrido la princesa, pero aun así le parecía injusto: ella lo conocía desde su niñez, no sabía desde cuando se conocían, pero parecía que se habían conocido cuando él era un adolescente y ella era en plenitud una adulta joven.

**-_"tal vez si me convenga_**-pensaba mientras tanto el hombre, mirando discretamente a Sakura la cual recargaba su cabeza en el cristal, y cerraba los ojos con la intención de dormir, con una mano bajo su mejilla-_**estoy seguro que ella me ayudaría a convencer al rey... no... sería a cambio de favores... y Sakura jamás aceptaría... ni por mi haría ese tipo de cosas... por lo menos no hasta que se case... ¡tampoco yo lo permitiría! ...aunque, me pregunto también, por que habrá estado triste aquel día... si platicábamos tan bien antes... también estuvo muy callada el día de hoy, pero... encantó a Akari con solo unas palabras... incluso Tomoyo habló más y aunque también le agradó y por eso aceptó que también se quedara en el castillo, realmente la que le interesaba más era Sakura.... lo mejor sería hablar con mi madre... pienso que es una** **buena oportunidad para Sakura de conocer a algún caballero, y que se pueda casar con una persona de la que este yo seguro que le hará feliz... no se merece sufrir más..."**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-pero... no creo que esté preparada para ese ambiente-discutió Yukito, en la sala donde se encontraban su hermano, su señora Ieran y su hijo, el único varón. Syaoran Li les había explicado a la perfección sobre la propuesta de Akari, quienes sabían quien era, y había informado también que él estaba de acuerdo. Yue en cuanto oyó las palabras de Syaoran puso objeción, Ieran se mantenía callada hasta ese momento y ahora hablaba Yukito, el cual no encontraba nada malo en que Sakura fuera a servir a la princesa, pero lo que le preocupaba era lo que se desarrollaba en el castillo.- sabes que hay conspiraciones de todos contra todos... y Sakura no está preparada para confrontarse con gente así...

-opino igual que Yukito-intervino su madre- aunque la decisión final la deberíamos dejar en manos de Sakura...

-creo que sería lo mejor-dijo Yukito. Sonriendo tenuemente al joven... Sabía a la perfección que si Syaoran le pedía a Sakura que aceptara el trabajo, ella lo haría no importando dejar todo en casa de los Li, y tal vez aunque Syaoran no pidiera nada a ella, lo haría por la sola razón de que él lo hubiera comentado. Sabía que Sakura era fuerte, tanto que a veces le sorprendía de sobremanera, y su ahijada amaba profundamente al muchacho, y el muchacho también le amaba aunque de forma totalmente diferente.

-por favor Syaoran, infórmale lo mismo que le has dicho, pero omite tus deseos.-sonrió Ieran levantándose, dando por terminada la discusión para mal humor de Yue.

-como ordene-su hijo salió y de un momento a otro, se encontró tocando a la puerta de la habitación de su dulce amiga. Escuchó la femenina voz de ella diciendo adelante, y pasó para encontrarla sentada, en el sillón que era característico de esa habitación, y donde, antes que llegara Sakura, jugaba y cuando estaba en desacuerdo, o desobedecía a su mamá se escondía o solo para reflexionar un poco, y miraba los verdes campos que se extendían. Su dulce niña parecía, intentar tejer algo, pero parecía bastante torpe con las agujas.-buenas noches, Sakura... disculpadme por interrumpir...

-¡ah, Syaoran!-se levantó nerviosa dejando su labor, arrojó las agujas sobre el lecho donde debían estar desde el principio, pues era costura de Tomoyo, y la dama de compañía de la chica había ido por pastelitos y té, llena de curiosidad, Sakura había tomado sus cosas y bien que mal, estaba pretendiendo coser tan bien como su amiga.- ¡muy buenas noches, pero está bien, no has interrumpido nada de nada!

-¿que hacías?-preguntó maliciosamente, sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero si se sonrojó

-eh...-dudó un momento- bueno, miraba las cosas de Tomoyo ¡ella sabe hacer tantas cosas! Y...

-¿ahora eres imitadora?-preguntó hincándose delante de ella, mientras esta se había vuelto a sentar, de pronto tomó sus manos con delicadeza y las besó una y otra vez... miró sus ojos, y ambos respondieron con una sonrisa... Syaoran se levantó y se acercó a sus labios, los cuales besó con la misma pasión con que lo hizo a la princesa, de pronto de ambos escapaban suspiros desenfrenados y las manos de Sakura viajaron hasta su pecho donde permanecieron, y las manos de Syaoran viajaron hasta su estrecha cintura, en busca de aire Syaoran se separó y pudo susurrar- Sakura... Sakura... ¡ay Sakura...!-gimió ahogadamente

pestañeó un par de veces, despertando de su ensoñación, Li se había sentado sobre la orilla de su cama, le miraba atentamente, no se había acercado a ella, ni se había hincado, ni había tomado sus manos ¡mucho menos la había besado!, suspiró bajando la cabeza avergonzada, por que la hubiera visto en su estado de distraída- ¿me decías?

-¡eres una completa cabezota!-rió animadamente el muchacho, recostándose en la cama- ¡despistada de lo peor!

-¿venías para decirme eso?-preguntó con frialdad, aunque su encanto nunca se perdía, y tampoco esa sonrisa, por el simple hecho de que estuviera recostado en SU cama, y no en la de la princesa Akari- ¡me lo has dicho tantas veces que no deberías recordármelo!

Él se mantuvo callado un momento. Pero se volvió a sentar.- pues de verdad lo siento, pero es verdad-sonrió de nuevo- pero no era de eso de lo que venía a hablarte.... verás es sobre Akari...-notó como Sakura suspiraba- ¿sucede algo malo?

-no, continúa por favor- respondió algo nerviosa

-bien, Akari quiere...-miró sus ojos por un momento- que seas una de sus damas de compañía...

-jajajaja-rió animadamente la muchacha, incluso tocó su vientre del dolor que sentía por la risa alocada y limpiaba las lágrimas que se escapaban por lo mismo. Syaoran rió también, contagiado por la risa de ella. Hasta que Sakura volvió a hablar- eres tan bromista Syaoran...

Li parpadeó dejando de reír también- no era broma....

-¡¡ ¿QUÉEEEE?!!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Miraba todo con seriedad, impresionante en ella. Ieran la observaba con una sonrisa, al fin Sakura crecería, Syaoran tampoco podía dejar de mirarla, pero no creía hasta ahora posible que en verdad ella hubiera aceptado. Tomoyo había decidido acompañarla, y más alegría le dio cuando Li le explicó que también sería aceptada en el castillo de la reina madre.

Mientras tanto Sakura, no sabía que pensaba con exactitud, no se imaginaba que era lo que quería una princesa como ella, tan amada por todos aun sin conocerla, de alguien tan simple como ella, por que no tenía aun un título que hiciera que la conocieran en el mundo, mucho menos en su país. Le había costado algo de trabajo tomar una decisión, todavía no sabía por que... pero sentía que tenía que aceptar, como si el puesto la llamara... pero si recordaba algo que había influido...

**Flashback OoOoOoOoOoO**

**_-buenas noches... ¿estará Yukito en casa?-traía puesta la capucha y cubría su hermoso rostro, pero la sirvienta que había abierto la puerta conocía la voz femenina, como la "hermana" de los señores de la casa_**

_**-si está-respondió con amabilidad, dejándole pasar. Sakura al instante descubrió su cara, y la sirvienta notó la inquietud en el joven rostro.- seguidme por favor...**_

**_Anduvieron por todo un pasillo cuando dejaron atrás el vestíbulo elegante, que estaba sombrío, pues a fuera llovía a cantaros y los truenos iluminaban la casa oscura, la sirvienta llevaba un candelabro dorado, con las velas encendidas, y parecía una lucecita tan pequeña en esa oscuridad._**

**_El ama de llaves tocó la puerta con algo de delicadeza, y entonces Sakura escuchó la que era la voz de Yukito. La señora la presentó y él dio autorización para verla, la oficina de los Tsukishiro, la oficial, era de lo más elegante, y sus detalles eran de lo más finos, y se notaban de buen gusto. Ambos hermanos sanguíneos la habían decorado, comprando cualquier cosa que les gustase y que pensaran que se vería bien en la estancia. Yukito recibió a su ahijada y hermana adoptiva con alegría y besó su cabeza cuando esta la agachó para saludarlo._**

_**-me sorprende que hayas salido en tiempos así-exclamó el hombre, sentándose en uno de los dos sofás que estaban junto a la chimenea encendida, y que calentaba e iluminaba por completo todo el lugar. Ahí había estado la mayor parte de la tarde, en la cual había también llovido. **_

**_-tenía que consultarte...-suspiró con algo de pesar, cuando Yukito le indicó que se sentara en el sofá que estaba delante de él.- es sobre algo que me ha propuesto una princesa..._**

_**-¿ser su dama de compañía? Claro que lo sé...-sonrió con tranquilidad- también sé que, ha sido Syaoran el que te lo ha informado...**_

_**-pero... ¿cómo?-inquirió sin entender.- ¿cómo supisteis eso?**_

_**-Syaoran nos lo contó todo primero a nosotros, aunque él también lo pensó mucho para siquiera mencionarlo a su madre, nosotros, y a ti... ¡ha pasado una verdadera contrariedad ese pobre muchacho!**_

_**-entonces... si sabéis que es lo que me atormenta ahora-reflexionó Sakura- ¿que es lo que recomendaréis?**_

**_-está bien lo que decidas...-sonrió mirándola atentamente- por que cualquiera que elige un cambio así, es para buscar su felicidad..._**

**_-pero yo no sé si la encontraré ahí...-susurró atemorizada e incluso un poco nerviosa por lo que le esperaba, en el caso acertado en el que aceptara- ¿cómo podría saber yo eso? ¡Solo quiero vivir una vida de lo más común y...!_**

**_-también vivirla a lado de Syaoran-rió su hermano con algo de astucia- supongo que no tardaste en preguntarle... que tan seguido iba a ese castillo al que te han invitado..._**

**_-así lo hice.-se sonrojó jugando con sus manos, y desarrugando un poco la falda de su vestido- y me ha dicho que va más seguido que a su propia casa... ¡se la vive ahí!... con el simple pretexto de servir al rey..._**

_**-¿y entonces que pensáis hacer?-preguntó adivinando. Y acertando**_

_**-iré...-murmuró- pero me da algo de angustia... dejarte a ti, a Yue, a la señora Ieran... a Fanren... a mis cercanos... ¡como los extrañaría!**_

**_-pero eso es algo que debes afrontar, todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano, dejarías estas tierras, fuera para lo que fuera, la mayoría pensábamos que ese día solo llegaría cuando por fin escogieras esposo, pero... ahora una princesa, la hija de la reina madre te ha mandado llamar...-explicó Yukito con paciencia- tú no tienes por que preocuparte de lo que dejas... sino de lo que se te viene día con día y saber como enfrentar todo eso... aunque...-volvió a reír aunque en voz baja- realmente a Yue le parece una idea descabellada...-Sakura entonces iba a objetar que se quedaría por Yue- pero no tenéis que preocuparte por eso... ¡está tan feliz como yo por ti! Y sabe que si tu deseo es estar "a lado de Syaoran" te apoyará... _**

**_Sakura había confiado a sus hermanos el "secreto" de su amor por el hijo menor de Ieran Li. Aunque ellos lo supieran desde antes que ella se decidiera a decírselos o no..._**

_**-siempre te apoyaremos, y no tienes que tener miedo por eso... aunque te extrañemos no habrá forma de sentirnos tristes o desdichados... ¡es un paso más para ti!**_

**Fin de Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Volvió a suspirar... por lo menos tenía el apoyo de todos aquellos a los que amaba... y así tomó la decisión de partir, para vivir no solo junto a la princesa Akari sino también a lado de Syaoran Li...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-este es tu cuarto-indicó la misma princesa, que junto con Syaoran habían acompañado a Sakura hasta donde viviría ahora. Tomoyo había sido instalada, con las demás sirvientas, seguiría siendo la dama de compañía de Sakura. Akari había pensado que sería muy raro que una dama de compañía tuviera una dama de compañía, así que por idea de Syaoran, Sakura dejó de serlo, aunque todavía no tomase el puesto como era debido, y ahora era una dama de honor, sin tener ni siquiera antigüedad, por lo que las demás señoras de honor, no tardaron en hacer mala cara a la jovenzuela.

-me hacen sentir nerviosa...-suspiró Sakura, que iba del brazo de Syaoran, el cual la entregaría al servicio de la princesa Akari y de la reina madre, Ieran Li se encontraba entre las presentes, con una sonrisa de orgullo que nadie le quitaría. Ignorando por completo el sentimiento de amor que su hijo sentía por la princesa, pensó que su protegida y su hijo varón se veían demasiado bien, juntos... sus cuerpos combinaban a la perfección, creando una pareja bastante llamativa. La misma Akari se dio cuenta, e incluso entrecerró su mirada castaña.

La dulce sonrisa de Sakura parecía complacida, y Syaoran también sonreía pero no miraba a sus enamoradas, ni a la que se moría de amor por él, ni a la que amaba con todo el corazón. Miraba a todas las demás personas en señal de saludo y cortesía. Como si se estuvieran casando... la sonrisa en ese caso hubiera sido interpretado como de emoción por las fiestas para ella y su "novio" y Syaoran sonreía como si agradeciera las felicitaciones, por elegir a tan buena y hermosa mujer.

Pues Sakura y su coqueto traje blanco, con detalles dorados, se veían de sueño o un cuento de hadas y ya habían robado varios comentarios de los varones nobles presentes ahí. Y de mujeres un tanto envidiosas y otras tantas soñadoras, hacía muchos años que no asistían a una boda real, y parecía que la princesa no tenía planes de que pronto se efectuara alguna (ignorando por completo su relación con Syaoran). En tanto el caballero que la escoltaba, tan apuesto como era, y además galante, se veía de lo mejor con su traje verde oscuro con hilos plateados, y la larga capa que se arrastraba por el piso. De verdad cualquiera hubiera pensado, sino fuera por las circunstancias y el evento, que de verdad se trataba de una pareja de novios que caminaban por el sendero que llevaba al matrimonio.

-he aquí...-habló Syaoran cuando se detuvieron frente a la reina madre y su hija- uno de los más grandes tesoros de la familia Li...-en una ocasión como esa, normalmente se diría un discurso completo, pero Syaoran Li, siendo Syaoran Li, era hombre de pocas palabras, encargado principalmente de las tierras heredadas por su padre, por tanto político guerrillero. Era un monarca echo y derecho, que se preocupaba por su pueblo y aumentar su colección de armas- la preferida de mis padres, la elegida de mis hermanas, mi hermana más cercana, una de las mujeres más amadas, la noche insondable, el pétalo más tierno, el aroma más dulce, el borboteo de luz... el manantial que soy...

Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse por sus palabras... pero él continuaba- por eso... se la entregamos a su majestad... para que le de servicio...y encuentre la felicidad a su lado.... una criatura tan hermosa, no merece más tristeza y desdicha, más intranquilidades... que seguro con mis señoras se acabarán...

Pero que equivocado estaba al decir lo último... y más se equivocó Sakura al pensar que sería cierto...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿habéis visto lo preciosa de esa niña?-preguntó mientras estaba sentado sobre un refinado sillón de tela roja. Estaba reunido con aquel hombre en la biblioteca. Él lo había invitado a tomarse una copa, y platicar un poco, con el rato salió la conversación sobre la ceremonia de la nueva dama de honor de la princesa Akari. Y ninguno de los dos había perdido el tiempo en oír la ceremonia, pero si en ver el escote de la mujer que recientemente conocían. Misma que había ido del brazo de Syaoran Li, y que con aquellos ojos verdes había cautivado a más de uno.- ¡realmente un primor de joven!

El conde miraba por la ventana con reflexión, mientras movía su copa dorada circularmente, y el vino tinto depositado ahí se movía con suavidad. No parecía tan grande, a lo mucho cuarenta años. Pero se notaba como reflexionaba sobre algo. Esa niña lo había hechizado... con esos preciosos ojos, y aquellos marcado bucles del color de la miel, con el rostro del más bello Ángel, y esa figura.... nunca había visto mujer más hermosa, y el tan precioso rostro de la princesa conocido por todos por ese detalle, dejó de ser el más bello para muchos, para que la nueva dama de honor ocupara su primer lugar.

-¿quién se imaginaría que era "uno tesoros más grandes de la familia Li"?-murmuró el mismo hombre que tenía al menos su misma edad.- yo jamás había oído hablar de ella... la tal Sakura Tsukishiro... es verdad que es nombre muy popular, pero el apellido no tanto... ¡mirad que yo no sabía de ella!-bufó- ¡no hay a quien no conozca yo!

Pero el hombre seguía guardando silencio, pero frunció el ceño a escuchar esa parte... la familia Li.... con que el tan odioso Syaoran Li conocía a esa preciosa niña, y era protegida de ellos.

Si odiaba a una persona tanto como a la reina madre, era a ese muchacho, el cual nunca perdía oportunidad para fastidiarle, y darle la vuelta a sus comentarios, dejándolo en ridículo frente a los demás. Y lo peor, dejándolo mal parado, por él su reputación andaba por los subsuelos.

Él conocía de los romances del niño Li con la bella princesa Akari, por que por más que ambos disimulaban tan bien para los demás, para él era cosa fácil, era un observador nato, que no necesitaba de muchas pistas para darse cuenta de las cosas.

Y tenía ese as bajo la manga, pero esperaría para usarlo... y entonces el niño Li se vería en apuros, y él lo tendría en sus manos.... entonces le cobraría todas la que le había jugado... lo convertiría en su más sumiso esclavo, y además le quitaría las tierras de él pertenecientes antes a Hien Li.

Por un lado, las tierras de Syaoran Li daban de los mejores productos del país, y el "principito" como solía llamarle, se lo decía en la cara con ese tono burlón que era solo para él. Ante él y de él, era un presumido, y arrogante que no perdía la oportunidad, para demostrarle que él, por más tierras que tuviera no tenía tantas virtudes como la única que tenía el joven perteneciente al principado principal.

Pero hacerse de tantas tierras no había sido muy fácil, por ejemplo. Había tenido que eliminar a toda una familia, como lo eran los Kinomoto, no había sobrevivido nadie, y como esas tierras no tenían herederos en otros lugares, las había podido reclamar, lo que no sabía era de la existencia del hijo mayor de la pareja Kinomoto, Touya. Y hasta ahora seguía sin saber de su existencia.

Pero ahora nada le preocupaba mucho, ahora tenía su mente enfocada en la jovencita que había ido del brazo del principito.

-adorable criatura-susurró dándole la cara a su amigo, y apreciado consejero.- y te puedo asegurar que será mía...-¡la reina no podría negarse a entregarle a la chica en matrimonio! Y ella tampoco podría negarse, por que estaba sujeta a la voluntad de sus amas... ella sería suya....

**OoOoOoOoO**

-muy buenos días... señorita-sonrió Tomoyo, pero forzadamente mientras abría las cortinas de tela pesada de la habitación, Sakura cubrió un poco su rostro con las mantas pero pestañeó bajo de ellas... ¿señorita? ¿la había llamado señorita?, se sentó de golpe encontrándose con la sonrisa de Akari, la cual tenía entrelazados los dedos sobre su regazo, sentada en un sofá elegante que había en la habitación.

Admiraba como la muchacha se despertaba, y no se estiró como siempre para despertarse. Miró con duda y vergüenza a la mujer, pero esta volvió a sonreírle- Syaoran me ha comentado que... te mire al despertar, por que es cuando te ves más bella...

Se sonrojó mientras se levantaba, y trató de ocultarse entre muebles de la extraña habitación para ella. Llevaba su tierno camisón que para la vista masculina luciría coqueto y atrevido

-no creo que debas esconderte-rió animadamente la princesa, notando su actitud.- ambas somos mujeres, y espero que como mi dama de honor puedas contarme todo lo que sepas y que yo te cuente todo lo que necesite contarte...

Sakura solo asintió jugando con sus manos, se veía realmente encantadora, todos sus bucles estaban desordenados y enredados, además de esponjados, pero no tocaban su rostro, que se veía también algo confundido pero a la vez relajado y ya descansado. Aunque no se veía tan espectacular como por la noche.... y Akari podía disimular perfectamente como celaba a Syaoran.

Tomoyo la dirigió hacia un vestidor, la dama de honor y la princesa conversaban mientras la primera se vestía, Tomoyo hacía gestos extraños (estaba también en el vestidor con Sakura y no estaba a la vista de la princesa) mientras escuchaba la voz de Akari, burlándose abiertamente de la noble, Sakura mantenía sus manos sobre su boca mientras no hablaba para evitar una gran carcajada. En tanto Tomoyo la rodeó y ajustó el apretadísimo corsé, que incluso sacó el aire de los pulmones de la joven. Le ayudó a ponerse el vestido azul pálido. Cuando salió se sentó en el banco mientras Tomoyo comenzó a cepillar su cabello, desenredando y acomodando bucle por bucle. Hasta acomodar todo su cabello en una media colita la cual se le veía soñada. Parecía una niña aun más pequeña. Y en esa colita estaba un listón del color del vestido que la hacía ver aun más inocente.

Akari miró con algo de envidia su cabello, rostro y figura. Miró hacia otro lado y Daidouji lo notó, sonrió con satisfacción, ella misma se encargaría de ahora en adelante de preparar a Sakura con los más hermosos e insolentes vestidos sobre todo cuando estuviera Li. Esa mujer no le simpatizaba... era muy raro que la muchacha aquella, decidiera que Sakura fuera a trabajar para ella... y era algo que no la convencía... también había agregado que por un momento había estado celosa de ella por las platicas de Li, pero...

¿Trataría de hacerle algún daño...? también había algo extraño en su mirada.

-¿podrías acompañarme?-preguntó con amigable voz levantándose. Sakura le siguió por detrás algo nerviosa, cuando salieron de la habitación, varias de la otras damas de honor, pudieron mirar enfadadas a la chica nueva.- es que mi madre... bueno... ¡ya sabes como es la reina! Siempre tratando de llamar la atención, pero lo más extraño es que ha pedido tu asistencia...

la muchacha pestañeó... ¿la reina madre quería verle?

Tomoyo solo asintió, acostumbrada a cosas como aquellas, aunque realmente extrañada.- yo me quedaré aquí, señorita-dijo bajando el rostro ante su ama y su princesa- espero que tengan buena mañana, mis señoras....- ellas caminaron un rato por los pasillos mientras la dirigía, hablando muy cortas palabras

Entraron al gran salón, mismo donde Syaoran le había entregado, en el trono estaba sentada la hermosa mujer, con el cabello recogido en el mismo moño, sus atuendos aunque siempre diferentes todos eran hermosos. Se daba aire con un abanico blanco con detalles dorados, a su lado izquierdo de pie, se encontraba un hombre que jamás había visto.... y de lado derecho estaba Syaoran con rostro molesto. No tardó en besar la mano de su amiga y también la de la princesa, antes que la de Sakura.

Akari se colocó junto a Syaoran que se volvió a su lugar inicial, a lado de la reina. El otro hombre también se encaminó a ella y besó su mano.

Sakura no comprendía la situación ni la enfadada mirada del chico que amaba hacia aquel hombre.

-espero que haya descansado, Sakura...-sonrió la reina sin cambiar la posición, Sakura de inmediato se inclinó ante ella, y su frente casi tocó el piso limpio que tenía un olor a pinos.- anda niña, enderezarte que no tienes que llevar a cabo tanto protocolo... ¡al contrario deberías alegrarte de estar aquí!-sonrió, parecía una mujer amable y tranquila además de muy calurosa con las personas y hogareña, aunque todas sus responsabilidades no le dejaban mucho tiempo para disfrutar con su marido que siempre estaba trabajando o con su hija, como quisiera.- ¡tu mano acaba de ser pedida!

Syaoran solo se cruzó de brazos y Akari notó su gruñido... se estaba cansando de esa situación...

La reina madre siguió, sin notar como los hermosos ojos de Sakura se abrían de par en par, y retrocedía un paso asustada, notó como el hombre asentía levemente con una sonrisa complacida, y como le miraba de arriba a abajo, ese traje tan atrevido (para ella) no había pasado desapercibido para él... ni para Li... el cual se había sonrojado al verle entrar... pero ese sonrojo se esfumó cuando puso atención en Akari, la cual le miró interrogante.- ¡debes sentirte honrada, el señor conde Hitori... ha sido el que pidió tu mano!

El hombre se adelantó hasta ella, y con galantería retiró el sombrero a forma de presentación, pero no habló, Sakura se quedó petrificada ¡era mucho mayor que ella!- es un placer tenerla tan cerca, mi señora...

¿mi señora? ¡¿mi señora?! Ya le hablaba como si de verdad pensara que fuera a aceptar su proposición...

bajó la cabeza con vergüenza y la reina volvió a hablar- pensamos que la boda puede ser en dos meses...

**-_"¿la boda, cual boda?"_-**se preguntó angustiada, sus ojos miraron o por lo menos intentaron mirar a los de Syaoran pero este solo le evadió, Akari tomaba su manos, sabía cuanto Syaoran detestaba a ese conde, y también sabía como le dolía entregarle algo que amaba tanto**...-_"yo no me casaría con nadie más que con él, con Syaoran... ¡no me pueden obligar¿ o si?!"_** mi señora... con todo respeto...-miró algo desesperada a la mujer que no comprendía por que iba a hablar.- no creo... bueno... es que... no me considero...-miró al hombre que le miraba con una ceja alzada.- no... me considero...-se le agotaba la imaginación ¿que podía decirle?- merecedora... de... ser esposa de tal caballero... no valgo mucho ni tampoco soy muy fina... ¡una mujer como yo no merece tener a su lado tan buen caballero como estoy segura que sois vos! –objetó tratando de librarse del compromiso, pero no lo logró

-eso no importa mi bella dama...-sonrió y miró a Li- estoy seguro que a mi buen amigo Li no le molestará para nada cederme su mano... además de que, creo que está muy ocupado como para preocuparse de algo tan insignificante como lo es su custodia, con seguro todas las ocupaciones que tiene...- tomó su mano y la besó de nuevo, pero esas palabras habían dolido a Sakura y enfurecido a Syaoran ¿¡cómo se había atrevido a decir eso!? Sakura era tan importante para él como la misma Akari, y toda su familia junta, el pueblo de sus tierras y su producción- ¿no es así príncipe Li?- miró al hombre amenazadoramente, pero no asintió ni negó. No sabía lo que ese hombre se que se tenía entre manos... primero tendría que investigar...

-¡no se hable más, será en un mes!-celebró la mujer soberana- ¡será mejor preparar todo y avisar a Ieran y sus hijas! ¡tal vez te puedas encargar de eso Li!

Cuando la pequeña reunión terminó, todos se dispersaron, la reina volvió a sus aposentos, Syaoran y Akari miraron con discreción al conde, que no tardó tomar la mano de su "prometida" y llevarla a un rincón.

La princesa se llevó a Syaoran tratando de darle privacidad a la nueva pareja, el muchacho mientras tanto planeaba alguna manera de deshacer ese compromiso...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Yoru no sora ni matataku tooi kin no hoshi  
yuube yume de miageta kotori to onaji iro**

Doradas estrellas resplandecen lejanas en el cielo nocturno,  
son del mismo color que los pajaritos que vi anoche en mi sueño.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cantaba débilmente una canción mientras cosía sentada en una banquita de los grandes jardines del castillo principal de toda la nación. Preparaba un nuevo accesorio para algún vestido que llevara Sakura

Estaba realmente preocupada, se le hacía de lo más raro que de la noche a la mañana estuvieran al servicio principal de la reina madre. Cosa que ni en sueños había imaginado, y algo que le aquejumbraba aun más era el hecho de que, Sakura estaba como una "criada más" aunque con más rango... pero... al fin y al cabo criada... y eso no le agradaba, su señorita no tenía por que servir a nadie, sabía de su pasado y que siempre había sido servida, no creía que ella fuese de las niñas que sirvieran como ella, que desde pequeña su madre, Sonomi, amada por tan amable y fiel comportamiento en casa de los Li, le había inculcado todo lo necesario para ser la dama de compañía de la mujer más importante. Y aunque no lo fuera le gustaba su puesto y lo que hacía a lado de Sakura, pero no estaba del todo segura que Sakura se pudiera acostumbrar... lo único que podía salvarla ahora era casarse con alguien... pero siendo su llegada tan repentina, al igual que su instalación y presentación dentro de la nobleza principal del país, dudaba que eso fuera a suceder, por lo menos no tan pronto.... (pero que equivocada estaba...)

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Nemurenu yoru ni  
hitori utau uta**

Esta canción la canto sola,  
las noches que no puedo dormir.

Wataru kaze to isshoni  
omoi wo no

**sete tobu yo**

Junto con el viento que sopla,  
voy volando sobre mis sueños.  


**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Tendría que hablar tarde o temprano cara a cara con Li y decirle, suplicarle, u obligarle a sacar a Sakura de ese lugar... un lugar a donde su ama no pertenecía...

-canta usted preciso...-se escuchó a un lado de ella, nerviosa y sorprendida se levantó con su tejido en mano y notó como el primo de la princesa estaba cerca, y daba una pequeña reverencia para luego tomar su mano y besarla con cuidado...

-creo que eso no es necesario para mi-sonrió algo sonrojada por la galantería del muchacho- soy un criada que no merece tal saludo, mi señor...

-¡toda mujer hermosa lo merece!-respondió colocándose al otro lado- ¿me permitiría sentarme a su lado...?- la dama de compañía de Sakura solo asintió algo cohibida, y ambos tomaron asiento- ¡por favor, siga con su labor! Que mi presencia aquí pase desapercibida....

él lo decía tan fácil, y siguió con su trabajo tratando de no mirar como el muchacho cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, tenía esa misma expresión relajada que Li, aunque se veía menos tranquilo que su amigo, contemplaba con algo de calma las nubes- por favor... seguid cantando...

Tomoyo asintió sorprendida pero rojita, y siguió con su costura

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Yoru no sora ni kagayaku tooi gin no tsuki  
yuube yume de saiteta nobara to onaji iro**

La luna plateada brilla lejana en el cielo nocturno,  
son del mismo color que las rosas silvestres que florecían anoche en mi sueño.

Yasashii yoru ni  
hitori utau uta

Esta canción la canto sola,  
en las noches tranquilas.  


**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-canción hermosa...-susurró Eriol con los ojos cerrados, estaba adormilado por la tenue y dulce voz de la chica. Tomoyo pudo asegurar que estaba dormido sino hubiera dicho aquello- tanto como usted...

-de verdad se lo agradezco...-susurró ahora ella atrayendo la mirada curiosa de Eriol, cubierta por las elegantes y finas gafas que le daban ese aspecto intelectual.- pero no creo que sea apropiado que mantengamos una conversación.... así...

-¿y por que no?-preguntó con astucia acomodándose mejor- ¡muchos de la nobleza no hacen lo que tiene que hacer, y yo no quiero ser la excepción!- sonrió a la chica- realmente usted me parece una de las mujeres más atractivas a mis ojos...

-¡por favor no diga eso!-pidió ahogadamente llevándose una mano a su boca, entre aturdida y sofocada por sus palabras.

-por favor, siga cantando...-suplicó ahora él mirándole con profundidad- pero ya no trabajando... como si fuera una noble más... como una "persona normal"

Tomoyo colorada como estaba miró sus manos un momento y con ojos cerrados por la vergüenza siguió

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Asu wa kimi to utaou  
yume no tsubasa ni notte**

Mañana cantaré contigo esta canción,  
montados sobre las alas de nuestros sueños.

Yasashii yoru ni  
hitori utau uta

Esta canción la canto sola,  
en las noches tranquilas.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿lo ve? Usted misma lo canta... y no cree en los sueños...-rió tranquilamente mientras Tomoyo no entendía sus palabras

-es solo una canción, que solía cantar mi madre por las noches... cuando era tormenta...-rió ante los recuerdos de esas noches.- mi señorita siempre le ha tenido pánico especial a los truenos y la lluvia desatada, ha tenido una que otra experiencia que no le ha dejado un buen sabor de boca... esa noche me mandó llamar y me pidió que durmiera con ella, en su habitación, y le obedecí no muy convencida... pasaron varios minutos y ni una ni la otra conciliaba el sueño... y mi señorita mandó llamar a mi madre, sabía de sus tiernas canciones, por yo le había comentado alguna vez que cantaba para mi, cuando yo tenía miedo de algo... ¡y le pidió que nos cantara! Mi señorita Sakura quedó dormida al instante, tranquilamente... al igual que yo...

-¿ve lo que digo, ahora?-preguntó satisfecho Eriol mirándole, y ella también lo hizo pero interrogantemente.- no importan mucho las clases sociales, su misma señora se lo ha comprobado... ¿por que no tener amistad con quien uno quiera? Si de verdad los nobles tienen tanto poder ¿como es que no pueden elegir a sus propias amistades, o sus propias relaciones? Si eres de la nobleza estás enjaulado...

-le noto experiencia-habló con confianza, por las palabras de él.- ¿lo dice por eso?

-no solo por mi, también por mi prima que ha sido excluida de todo evento y de toda gente...-recordó con un gesto amargo- con cada persona que he conocido, tal vez a excepción de Li... ¡pero él es tan despreocupado que eso no le interesa para nada!-una gotita surgió por el cuello de la joven doncella.

-eso es verdad...

-¿y como sigue esa canción?

Tomoyo volvió a sonreír

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Asu wa kimi to utaou  
yume no tsubasa ni notte**

Mañana cantaré contigo esta canción,  
montados sobre las alas de nuestros sueños

**  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-realmente linda... y me parece que la ha de cantar cuando no puede dormir...-adivinó Eriol, acertando. Tomoyo no hizo notar su sorpresa, pero si... siempre era así...

Ese chico era lindo, y parecía saber lo que pensaba y que quería decir con cada palabra que decía, por que decía las cosas.... como si la entendiera perfectamente... cosa que la entusiasmó...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-vaya que es divina-sonrió el conde tocando con su dedo índice el contorno del rostro de Sakura, la cual se sonrojó pero retrocedió solo un paso.- bella.... preciosa... graciosa... encantadora... hermosa...

-mi señor...-susurró Sakura apenada- la verdad es que no creo que....

-¡estáis equivocada!-interrumpió- ¡yo creo que iremos muy bien en nuestro matrimonio, te aseguro niña mía, que no te arrepentirás!

-pero es que...

y entonces el hombre susurró peligrosamente, tanto que logró asustar a Sakura.

-te tengo entre mis manos...-sonrió acercando su rostro y ella volvía a retroceder- tu hermoso cuello esta entre mis dedos, mi niña...

-¿por que piensa eso?-tan fiera como era, le desafió. Aquel hombre ya se había fijado en otra cosa, la mirada que Tsukishiro lanzó a Li... ella gustaba abiertamente de Li, y no lo disimulaba... miró un momento el otro rincón donde Syaoran con su rostro fruncido hablaba notablemente molesto con Akari, la cual parecía hacerle entrar en razón. Pero ellos no oían su discusión, así como Sakura y el conde no escuchaban la de ellos.

-yo sé muchas cosas del príncipe ¿sabes?-comentó "tratando de sacar otro tema"- no nos llevamos del todo bien...-Sakura miraba con atención donde Li y la princesa, pero prestó mucha atención a lo que aquel hombre decía... - ¡se dice que ha conquistado a cuanto mujer a querido...! y lo creo sinceramente... pienso que cualquier "criada" podría enamorarse de ese niño... mire que la princesa lo ha echo-Tsukishiro miró con asombro al conde- ¿no se había dado cuenta? ...la verdad es que... pienso que se aman mucho...- la angustia regresó al corazón de Sakura.... ¿como sabía ese hombre todo eso? Syaoran y Akari le habían explicado lo secreto de su relación y el peligro que Li corría si todo eso llegaba a los oídos del rey...

-no puede comprobar eso...-intervino

-yo lo sé... más de una vez los he visto besarse... y en situaciones muy....-miró su rostro lleno de guardó silencio un momento disfrutando del efecto de sus palabras- mi niña...-levantó su rostro.- que tú lo ames, ya no es un secreto para mi... aunque para muchos más, como el príncipe, si lo sea... tu secreto se te ha escapado...-Sakura estaba triste, él diciéndole en su cara que lo amaba, y que Syaoran y Akari.... que ellos... habían tenido momentos muy largos a solas....- pero...-tomó sus manos y miró sus ojos.- yo te lo devuelvo... si me aceptas....

Sakura miró las manos unidas de ella con las de aquel hombre tan grande para ella, su complexión si que era grande, pero era delgado aunque se veía fuerte. Y no era del todo agraciado...

Ella se soltó y salió con velocidad del salón sin responder nada, esta salida llamó la atención de Li y Akari, Syaoran miró un momento al conde, y salió corriendo tras ella, esa mirada amenazadora del príncipe le tenía sin cuidado...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura corrió a su habitación, encerrándose en ella, y Syaoran nunca le perdió de vista, tocó la puerta primero tratando de serenarse pero al no oír respuesta la comenzó a golpear con toda su fuerza- ¡maldita sea, Sakura abre esta puerta! ¡Ahora mismo!

En tanto dentro de la habitación, Sakura estaba sentada en el suelo, su cabeza estaba hundida en la superficie plana del colchón mullido. Y sus brazos a pesar la sostenían para mantenerse ahí, rodeando su cabeza y apretando con fuerza el edredón. Oía los fuertes golpes que Syaoran daba a la puerta, pero no deseaba, por primera vez... verle...

Syaoran dio la vuelta a la perilla, no le había puesto llave ni seguro. Era muy distraída y más lo era cuando estaba dolida...

La notó ahí sentada, no se había dado cuenta de que entró, cerró con tranquilidad y sin ruido alguno. Se colocó detrás de ella, y sus manos se apoyaron en sus pequeños y delicados hombros haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. Y volteara a verlo, sus preciosos ojos brillaban por las lágrimas, y sus bucles antes bien peinados estaban un poco alborotados por la carrera.

-Sakura... ¿que te sucedió?-limpió con dulzura las lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla.

Ella se puso de pie furiosa- ¿como que, que me sucedió?-su voz sonaba histérica- ¿no estuviste ahí para ver?? ¡un hombre que jamás había visto me acaba de proponer matrimonio! ¡y nadie! ¡¡¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE PUDO INTERCEDER POR MI!!! ¡¡¿TE PARECE JUSTO?!! ¡PUES A MI NO! ¡¡SEGURO QUE ME TRAJISTE AQUÍ PARA....!! ¡QUE SE YO! ¡TAL VEZ TIENES ALGUNA DEUDA CON ESE HOMBRE Y ME ENTREGARÁS A CAMBIO!!

-acepto que ha sido mi culpa haberte traído aquí desde un principio-le miró arrepentido- pero no era para "venderte" sino para que tu vida cambiara un poco y no estuvieras atada a los límites de las propiedades de los Li-le siguió mirando con seriedad- y también acepto que no hablé nada para impedir eso.. ¡pero verás que...!

ella le interrumpió

-¿¡inventarás algo!?-daba vueltas por la habitación- ¡¿tratarás de sacarme de esta situación?! ¿¡me mandarás a otro país!? ¡no quiero vivir toda mi vida escondida por que...!

ahora él le interrumpió, le tomó por los hombros de nuevo, pues se había escapado de su agarre y le miró con fijeza

-no sé si podré inventar algo-su voz, por primera vez para ella, sonaba más seria. Incluso más que hacía un momento – trataré de sacarte de esta situación, eso es cierto... si te mandaré a otro país, no lo sé tampoco... ¡si para librarte de ese maldito hombre tengo que mandarte al otro lado del mundo así lo haré!

-¡él dijo que me tenía entre sus manos!-gimió colocando sus manos sobre su pecho propio, él aun no quitaba las manos de sus hombros- ¡sabe que tú... que tú...!

Syaoran pestañeó y le miró con más dureza- ¿que?

-que tú y la princesa... tienen algo...-dijo con tristeza que él percibió- que los ha visto... besándose y... y...-su rostro se volvió rojo...

-no me interesa que sepa todo...-se detuvo a si mismo, analizando, ese era el juego de ese hombre, si Sakura no se casaba con él, aquel hombre soltaría todo... y entonces serían capaces de decapitarlo- ¡pero que demonios, ¿como sabe eso?!

-¡yo no lo sé!-protestó, y le miró con abatimiento, era lógico que él no sacrificaría su libertad a lado de la princesa, por alguien a quien no tenía nada, ni amaba como a aquella mujer, pero Syaoran se sentía entre la espada y la pared....

Para esos casos era mejor sacarla de ese lugar, sin que sospecharan... y solo conocía a una persona capaz de hacer algo como eso... y estaba seguro de que jamás la dañaría...

Le pidió que aunque le pidieran que saliera de la habitación, por cualquier cosa, ella se negara y dijera que no estaba en disposición... había suplicado a Akari que apoyara los argumentos de Sakura. La princesa solo había fruncido el ceño... ¿que le pasaba a Syaoran?

Dos noches después se localizó en el centro de la capital, lo había mandado llamar y se verían en la taberna principal de la ciudad, él llevaba la capa más larga y negra que tenía e iba encapuchado con la misma, y notó como aquel alto personaje entraba al lugar que estaba levemente iluminado y lleno de ebrios, de la misma forma...

-es un gusto verte de nuevo-sonrió cuando ambos se descubrieron levemente el rostro- Touya Kinomoto...

**Continuará OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola! ¿como están? Espero que muy bien ¡yo tengo mucho frío! T-T ¡está nevando! Claro no es mucho... pero ¡se ve tan linda la casa toda de blanco! jamás había visto nevar ¡nunca en mi vida! ¡ahora si que será una blanca navidad! Jejejeje**

**¡quiero desearles a todos una muy feliz navidad! Que tengan esperanza siempre en su corazoncito y mantengan esos ánimos. Que siempre sean muy felices y que todos sus sueños y deseos se cumplan.**

**Este es un regalo de navidad de mi parte, no lo he podido terminar :P en año nuevo verán el desenlace U pero si me quieren dejar un regalo ¡que sea un review! Para ver que tal les ha caído.**

**También quiero aprovechar para agradecerles al cien su apoyo ¡muchas gracias! Sin ustedes realmente ya me hubiera dado un tiro... XP**

**Este tiene mención honorífica a mi querida Moni X y a mi miguis Gaba!!! Que siempre que están disponibles me echan una manita, diciéndome que camino lleva la cosa!!! **

**Si quieren saber que pasará con Sakura... jejejeje 3) tienen que visitar el sitio en año nuevo ¡les aseguro que no les decepcionaré! **

**También quiero aclarar algo... sobre el título Marcados por el destino, no es lo mismo que Destino Marcado, jajajaja, cierto que se parece el título con un fic que es ¡buenísimo! Pero no se confunda.... **

**Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero sus reviews! **

**Y feliz navidad!!!! **

**Jojojojojojo**

**:P ahora soy santa**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Marcados por el destino.**

**Ladysilvermoon.**

Proyecto de Navidad que terminó en año nuevo :P

Esta historia está basada en los personajes de "Card Captor Sakura" de los cuales, sus dueñas respectivas son el grupo de mangakas, dedicadas al shojo; CLAMP. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro, solo de entretenimiento para los lectores y para mí.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**El riesgo de él...**

-¿es verdad lo que me has dicho?-preguntó aquel hombre, cuando se alejaron de todos los demás, reunidos en ese lugar para beber alguna copa, pues era uno de los lugares más populares de la ciudad, se alejaron para que nadie los escuchara, incluso el encargado del lugar, conociendo el buen nombre de Syaoran, les dio un lugar más privado que el muchacho agradeció con cinco monedas más.- ¿sobre la situación de mi hermana?

El jovenzuelo solo asintió algo apesumbrado, también le había comentado que en parte era culpa de él, y que de verdad se arrepentía de haber llevado a Sakura a ese lugar de los mil demonios.

Touya Kinomoto, no había podido hacer nada después del incidente en el castillo de su familia, se enteró con gran tristeza del deceso de toda su familia, lo único que le quedaba y que desde siempre había tenido, y de lo que nunca había sido privado. Sus padres, a los cuales amaba mucho, y su pequeña hermana a la cual adoraba con locura, sobre protector hasta el cansancio de la que en ese entonces tenía cuerpo de niña.

Supo que aquel hombre, ese condenado hombre había reclamado esas tierras como suyas, pues en esos tiempos él estaba de viaje y no se enteró de lo sucedido hasta después.

**Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**Cabalgaba con tranquilidad por el bosque, que daba camino hacia su casa, después de varios meses de largo viaje hasta el otro lado del reinos, y poblados del extranjero, y luego el retorno con cada camino y conociendo nueva gente, nuevas ideas y pensamientos. Por eso que su viaje se alargara, y su regreso se pospusiera.**_

_**Cuando pudo llegar al pueblo del que su familia regía la mayor parte, por no ser parte de una gran nobleza, pudo notar lo despoblado del lugar, y de inmediato lo intuyó que algo había sucedido, no había ninguna luz prendida en las casas, la noche era más oscura de lo normal. Siguió su camino, pensando y tratando de convencerse de que todos estaban dormidos, incluso en la taberna que tenía muchas horas de vida nocturna.**_

_**Llegó al castillo donde toda su niñez vivió y entonces vio luces prendidas en la ventana de la sala principal, sonrió con alivio al notar que su familia seguía bien. Y que solo tal vez era alguna festividad extraña que había adoptado el pueblo.**_

_**Entró en silencio, pero pudo notar cabezas que no eran las de su familia, un horroroso hombre, demasiado robusto, en exceso, junto con un gato anaranjado, además de unos niños, mujercita y varón, que tenían que tener al menos la edad de su hermana, con la diferencia de que eran igual de robustos que el personaje mayor, junto con la mujer, que tenía las mismas proporciones. Seguro era una familia, pero no estaba seguro de que fueran invitados, su madre o su padre, o en raro caso, su hermana estarían ahí. Entonces notó como la niña traía entre sus brazos... una muñeca... la favorita de su hermana, él mismo se la había regalado cuando regresó de alguno de sus viajes, siempre que salía no olvidaba un regalo para su hermanita. **_

_**Y esa muñeca nunca era soltada por ella, por lo menos antes de que se fuera era así siempre. **_

_**Con el mismo silencio con el que entró, fue por los pasillos conocidos por él, hasta llegar al cuarto de la niña, donde estaban todos sus juguetes, y su bella cama con dosel rosado, por ser su color favorito. Y el gran ventanal de cortinas semitransparentes que lucían algo sucias por el tiempo... y él no recordaba que cuando se había ido, estuvieran así...**_

_**Con el mismo cuidado fue a la habitación de sus padres, y encontró la misma situación, no había nadie.**_

**_Salió del castillo, extrañado pero alterado ¿donde estaba su familia? ¿Y quienes eran aquellos que estaban en ese lugar? ¿Por que todo estaba apagado? Con todas esas dudas en su mente notó a lo lejos como unos hombres cabalgaban rodeando el pequeño pueblo, entonces decidió seguirlos, parecía que investigaban algo, y se notaban las constantes miradas al castillo de sus padres._**

_**-¡¿quienes son?!-preguntó acercándose, montado de nuevo en su caballo negro, se encontró con dos hombres bastantes parecidos, la diferencia radicaba en el corte del cabello, llevándolo uno muy largo, y sus ojos, unos cafés claros y el otro de una tonalidad parecida al púrpura. El de ojos cafés iba en un caballo blanco y el otro tenía un extraño pelaje que se acercaba al plateado, llevaban uniforme ambos, que indicaba que eran servidores del basto reino de los Li.**_

_**-más respeto muchacho-dijo Yue con seriedad que era mayor que los otros dos-en todo caso, sería mejor que usted nos dijera quien es... ¿que hace aquí?**_

_**-aquí yo vivo, en ese castillo.-señaló su hogar- ¿ahora me dirán quienes son ustedes?**_

_**-Yukito Tsukishiro-respondió el de ojos claros- y este es mi hermano, Yue... no es muy confiado.**_

_**-no tendría por que serlo-intervino el otro varón- seguro es otro sirviente de ese castillo, que no ha estado por mucho tiempo ¿y cual es su nombre, caballero?**_

_**-primero díganme que hacen ustedes aquí-protestó **_

_**-estamos investigando-afirmó Yukito ante el gesto molesto de Yue- a los que viven ahora aquí,...**_

_**-¿los que viven ahora aquí?**_

_**-pensé que nos había dicho que vivía en ese castillo-susurró molesto Yue, alzando una ceja.- ¿trabajaba para los antiguos dueños o para los que ahora viven aquí?**_

_**-¿que sucedió con los antiguos dueños?-preguntó estupefacto, sus padres no hubieran cambiado de casa sin haberle avisado o en todo caso esperado.**_

_**-fueron asesinados-dijo con seriedad Yue, sin mencionarle de una única sobreviviente- no hubo nadie más, el pueblo también fue asesinado por su no muy basta extensión y todo aquel que alcanzó a sobrevivir a la catástrofe, huyó asustado pero se dice que los matones, asesinaron a medio pueblo y un poco más, se piensa que fueron mandados... ¿y usted quien es?-volvió a preguntar**_

_**-mis padres...-susurró sin oír su pregunta- y mi hermana...**_

_**-¿eres tú, Touya Kinomoto?-preguntó Yukito, con una leve sonrisa- si, tienes que serlo...**_

_**-¿¡es cierto que mi hermana también ha muerto!?-se notaba algo desesperado e ido. **_

_**-no.-dijo con sequedad Yue, pero tratando de apaciguarlo **_

_**-ella ha sobrevivido de milagro...-sonrió de nuevo Yukito causando que el hijo de Fujitaka y Nadeshiko también sonriera.- pero por su seguridad, no te será permitido verla...**_

_**-¿¡cómo!?-preguntó molestándose de nuevo- ¡es mi hermana, tengo derecho!**_

_**-ella está bajo nuestra custodia-explicó Yue- bajo nuestro apellido y propiedades, es ahora nuestra hermana también, si alguien se da cuenta de que ha sobrevivido del incidente que ahora más de medio país sabe, seguro el que ha mandado a los matones se encargará de eliminarla a ella también. Y a ti**_

_**-por su seguridad no insistas...**_

**Fin de Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Con el tiempo, y una larga investigación junto con Yue y Yukito que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, descubrieron que el trabajo intelectual fue de ese conde, el conde Hitori, nunca le informaron a miembro alguno de la familia de Li de ese descubrimiento, más sin embargo Yukito y Yue si los enteraron –a todos menos a Sakura- de que Touya Kinomoto había vuelto, Syaoran se había molestado en un principio ¡él era ahora el hermano de Sakura! Y ese tipo siempre lo estaba molestando con esas miradas tan chocantes... pero Yukito intercedió...

**Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**-¡oh, por favor!-se quejó con exasperación el amable hombre mientras una batalla verbal se llevaba acabo- ¡dejad ya de discutir!**_

_**Touya miró con enfado a su amigo, y luego al muchacho que tenía al menos 16 años, y que en dos años más partiría a la guerra grande sin saberlo nadie, y siendo esa una prueba del destino, pero mientras tanto era entrenado por Touya. Para que el hermano biológico de Sakura se ganara la vida, entrenaba a Syaoran en el arte de la espada y el arco. Y Sakura nunca le vio, Syaoran no le contaba nada sobre sus entrenamientos, pues sabía que si lo hacía seguramente le suplicaría que le dejara acompañarle, y él nunca podía resistirse a una suplica de ella, además, hacía por lo menos un año que había dejado de vivir en la casa de los Li, y solo de vez en cuando se encontraba con alguno de los hermanos Tsukishiro o con ambos, siendo su despedida con Sakura un tierno beso, que nunca olvidaría.- ¡es él el que siempre molesta!-se quejó Touya**_

_**Syaoran no tardó en responder- si tan solo te fueras por donde viniste...**_

_**-¡no me iré sin Sakura!-protestó como siempre que le ponían enfrente la idea. - ¡nunca la dejaré a merced y protección de este niño!-señaló a Li el cual solo bufó**_

_**-está bajo la de Yue y la mía también-sonrió Yukito tratando de calmar los ánimos- además de la de Syaoran... que es muy hábil para el arte de guerrear... y los ejércitos de los Li ¡es la señorita más custodiada que yo haya conocido! **_

_**-¡sois un insensato Kinomoto!-se quejó Syaoran de nuevo- ¡lo mejor para Sakura y para ti es estar separados, al menos por ahora!**_

_**-¡no me digas que es lo mejor para MI hermana!-volvió a comenzar Touya acercándose peligrosamente a él**_

_**-ya van a empezar...-susurró Yukito- ¡espero que nunca tengan una escenita de estas frente a Sakura! ¡Saben como es... y le daría mucha tristeza ver como su amado hermano, y alguien tan cercano como lo es Syaoran, discuten todo el tiempo! ¡No piensan en ella!**_

_**-¡pienso más en ella de lo que tú te imaginas!-ambos varones gritaron, y luego se miraron con desafío**_

_**-es exactamente por eso... que deben aliarse, para que en tiempos futuros; cuando ella necesite su protección... de ambos, estén unidos-luego se dirigió a Touya- entonces podrás revelarte ante tu hermana, y reclamarás todo derecho sobre ella, ya conseguiremos la manera de regresarte lo que es tuyo y de ella...**_

_**-¿y como lo harán?-había preguntado Syaoran, sin imaginarse que ya habían descubierto quien había sido el causante de tanta tristeza para los Kinomoto, el conde Hitori.**_

_**-ya veremos-sonrió Yukito- pero por ahora hay que disfrutar lo que está en el presente...**_

**Fin de Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-nunca vas a dejar de ser un condenado mocoso-suspiró Touya relajándose un poco más en el sofá donde estaba sentado.- ¿que quieres que haga?

-necesito que entres al castillo-susurró más cerca para absolutamente nadie escuchara, y por si había algún curioso ese tampoco lo hiciera- Sakura no saldrá de su habitación, y su habitación está en el primer piso, con la demás servidumbre... creo que la reconocerás fácilmente, mi madre me ha comentado que es de las chicas que se pasan horas y horas sin dormir por las noches, y siendo el lugar de la servidumbre tan frío...

-¡¿mi hermana?!-casi se levantó ante eso- mi hermana no es ninguna criada... ahora si te pasaste, Li...

-olvida eso-concluyó Li exasperado, poniéndose de pie- haz eso lo más pronto posible, si a Hitori se le ocurre pasar un día de estos por aquí, a la reina no le importarán sus excusas por no salir, la obligarán a verle, pues es parte del rito de cortejo... entonces descubrirán que no tiene nada, y nuestro teatro se vendrá al suelo

-lo haré esta misma noche...-sonrió Touya colocándose la capucha de su capa- por fin me podré_ "presentar" _ante mi propia hermana...-añadió con algo de ironía, aunque fuese verdad.- la llevaré con Yukito

-solo trata de ser sensible ante la situación que ella enfrentó, años atrás-continuó Syaoran saliendo del lugar a su lado- ¡nos veremos luego! En cuanto la raptes, házmelo saber... mientras no me apareceré en el castillo de la reina madre...para no levantar sospecha alguna... además.... me han mandado a una especie de expedición junto con el conde Hitori... ¡jamás sospechará de nosotros!

-está bien, tú no me interesas...-dijo antes de salir definitivamente de la taberna, y que ambos tomaran rumos totalmente diferentes:

Mientras Kinomoto se dirigía con cautela al castillo de la reina madre, para que nadie cerca de ahí llegara a sospechar algo, y pasara como un simple andante a esa hora de la noche. En tanto Li, cabalgaba hacia el castillo del conde Hitori, para decirle que estaba a su disposición, y si se presentaba la ocasión, para hablar seriamente con él...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**-**este juego me empieza a cansar-se cruzaba de brazos Akari mientras se sentaba en un gran sillón rojo, postrado en su habitación, sentado delante de ella, estaba su primo, que estaba enterado de la situación, pero que no sabía los motivos de que Li se negara a entregar a la dama de honor, y el por que no, metía directamente las manos al fuego. Sakura Kinomoto viviría, exiliada en algún lugar que Li escogiese y que pensara que serviría para refugiar a Sakura y que la pasara bien un rato...- no sé por que Syaoran se preocupa tanto... ¡¿que más da si se casa con Hitori o con algún otro?! Debería estar un poco más preocupado por que mi padre...-se calló de golpe y solo bufó un par de veces.

su voz sonaba irritada y Eriol solo sonrió tomando una galleta de la bandeja, después de algunos mordiscos, habló a su prima:- tengo entendido que ella es muy querida para vuestro "_amigo_" si prefieres llamarle así por que hasta donde tengo entendido no son prometidos ¿cierto? De lo contrario ¡yo no me habría enterado! Regresando a lo de la señorita Sakura, él mismo lo ha dicho en la ceremonia de entrega... ¿por que negarlo? Me atrevería a pensar que, la ama más a ella que a ti...

-¡no te atrevas a repetir eso!-gruñó poniéndose de pie estrepitosamente y con un puño golpeó el brazo del sillón- ¡Syaoran me ama a mi!

-¿y como puedes saber tú eso?-preguntó levantando una ceja, extrañado de que su prima fuera celosa- mira que se lanzan miradas significativas...

-¡serán solo de parte de ella!-rugió amenazadoramente comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación.- ¡Syaoran me ha repetido más de una vez que me ama a mi! ¡No podría amar a una dama de "honor" que ni siquiera ha llevado a cabo las órdenes desde que llegó, primero que pidieran su mano, y luego que se "enfermara misteriosamente"! ¡Yo no me trago ese cuento! Debe estar confabulando algo...

Syaoran le había pedido que apoyara sus argumentos, pero no le había explicado nada de nada. Y eso la tenía inquieta, el joven no había dicho nada para, no angustiarla, pero en lugar de no angustiarla, solo hacía que se molestara más por su actitud sobre protectora con esa NIÑA ¡por que era solo una niña que no sabía nada de la vida! ¡Ella tenía mucha más experiencia y su puesto le había enseñado a enfrentas muchas cosas! ¡La corte real era un nudo de víboras que siempre conspiraban contra la madre de Akari y tía de Eriol!

-comencemos de nuevo-dijo "pacientemente" Eriol, después de haber escuchado su discurso con forma de reclamo, y haber tomado otra galleta después de haber terminado la que tenía primero, y beber un sorbo del delicioso té que tenía en una tacita.- si tanto te ama Syaoran... ¿por que no están casados?

Akari no contó la verdad a su primo amado, solo se cruzó de brazos- ¡no necesitamos casarnos!-gimió con desesperación, y es que eso era algo que también le angustiaba

-date cuenta de algo, Akari-sonrió Eriol, pero luego su rostro se ensombreció por la seriedad que irradiaba- el tiempo comienza a pasar... y piensa que Li es mucho más joven que tú... ¡si dejan pasar más tiempo de "cortejo", tú ya serás aun mayor, y él seguirá con su juventud...! y me temo decirte, querida prima por experiencia propia, que los hombres jóvenes no gustamos mucho de mujeres mayores... ¡Sakura es tan hermosa como tu madre o tú! Y le llevas a ella, años de más...

Akari se quedó pensando en aquello... era verdad, pero Syaoran le había dicho más de una vez que la amaba... no podía quedarse con la dama de compañía....

-¡te veré luego!-sonrió Eriol parándose, sabiendo que su prima se había quedado pensando en aquello. Solo había dos opciones para su prima: después de reflexionar mucho:

1.- Simplemente dejaba a Syaoran en libertad, para que escogiera con quien quedarse.

O....

2.- Simplemente luchaba para que Syaoran y ella se escaparan (pues su padre no parecía tener intención alguna de aceptarlo). Y que se casaran en secreto como había sido el "sueño salvaje" de la princesa, e irse al país vecino donde nadie los conocía y comenzar una vida ahí, siempre juntos.

Pero, cuando Syaoran alcanzara la madurez ella seguramente estaría entrando a la vejez... y entonces Syaoran la haría sufrir más... dejándole por otra mujer (fuera Sakura u otra) para complacerle en sus necesidades...

Solo una vez había pertenecido a él, y había sido ya hacía varios años... habían tenido suerte de que no hubiera quedado encintada, por que su madre la hubiera mandado a la calle o un convento, y quitado su puesto. A Syaoran le hubiera ido peor, hubiera sido dado a los mosqueteros más confiables del rey, y lo habrían matado. Syaoran era el hombre más bravo que hubiera conocido, lo que lo hacía más interesante, pero esos mosqueteros eran muchos más, y el rey lo daría desde los mejores hasta los peores pero al fin y al cabo fieles y confiables, aquellos de los que el rey supiera que jamás librarían a Li, de favor a favor. Pero ahora se arrepentía de no haber quedado embarazada, sin ningún temor, ni muchas habladurías podría ser feliz en esos momentos, casada, con Li Syaoran, el hombre más gustado por mujeres de la corte, damas de honor, duquesas y princesas... siempre se veía relacionado con las más bellas. En el caso de haber quedado encinta, pudo haber sido que aceptara escaparse con ella... y ya no sufrirían...

-ya veré que pasa...-susurró mirando por la ventana más pensativa, no podía hacer nada si Syaoran no se aparecía en los siguientes días, como sucedió.- pero Syaoran... será mío igual....

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Estaba algo confundida ¿como había parado ahí? Estaba en un castillo el cual no conocía, ni tampoco la conocía a ella. Todo por unas estúpidas palabras de Syaoran, que seguro había visto la cosa fácil y había pensado que era mejor tenerla ahí para apoyarlo cuando se decidiera a pedir la mano de Akari. Pero Li no lo había hecho con esa intención, solo quería lo mejor para su amiga de la infancia. A la primera que le robó un beso....

**Flashback OoOoOoOoOoO**

_**-¡está bien! ¡Está bien!-gritó el muchacho que partiría al día siguiente de viaje, para que en dos años no viera a su tierna amiga, con la cual ahora compartía sus últimos juegos,: en ese viaje comenzaría su transformación de "niño" a "hombre", aunque realmente esa actitud de niño no había cambiado en nada, excepto quizá el físico y Syaoran siendo el joven adulto que era, tenía esa gallardía infantil que lo hacía irresistible desde ese punto y también muy encantador, pues su mirada tenía ese brillo juguetón.- ¡ahora detente!-se había recargado en el tronco de un árbol viejo.**_

_**-¡no me digas que, ya no aguantas una carrera conmigo!-se quejó con un acento triste. Recargándose en el mismo lugar que su compañero de juegos- ¡te estás convirtiendo en un viejo, pronto tendrás una gran barba llena de canas y luego una gran barriga llena de vino!**_

_**Syaoran solo hizo una mueca, pero sonrió a la chica, ella tenía apoyada la espalda en el viejo tronco, mientras él se sostenía con una mano y quedaba frente a su amiga, pasando su brazo por un lado de su cabeza adornada con su cabello miel- ¡hay que verle el lado positivo, podré estar con muchas mujeres y luego me casaré!- el rostro de Sakura se ensombreció un poco, eso era verdad, como también era verdad que para ella había el mismo destino, pero que no era a su lado.- ¡conoceré a las más bellas damas que hay y te aseguro que a todas podré besar!**_

_**-no lo dudo...-susurró sin discutirle, y jugando de nuevo con sus manos, siempre que se ponía nerviosa tenía esa maña, sus manos eran la única manera de demostrar que estaba nerviosa, pues en su voz no se notaba ni tampoco en su rostro que le miraba con cierto interés- y también puedo aseguraros que, cualquier mujer estará gustosa de casarse con vos....-Syaoran solo esbozó una sonrisa triunfadora- seguro para vos, será muy emocionante cuando por fin dé su primer beso, el que tanto ansía... ¡realmente será una lástima no ver ese momento, para recordarlo siempre que quiera reír!**_

_**Syaoran levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un gracioso mohín- ¿como que para querer reír?-Sakura rió por lo bajo, mientras el muchacho le seguía mirando con algo altanería, pero eso sí muy "ofendido" por las palabras de su amiga.- ¡vamos amiga mía, al contrario! Será el momento más memorable y serio de mí vida, así como lo será para ti cuando sea tu turno...**_

_**-yo no deseo tanto como vos, besar a alguien-mintió, por que deseaba con todo su corazón besarlo a él, pero le resultaba tan imposible como viajar a su lado, y como que Fuutie le amara- mi tiempo llegará, y será con la persona correcta...**_

_**-¡y yo no estaré para reírme!-añadió él, imitando la actitud de su amiga- ¡por que seguro, y con vuestra suerte....!-rió animadamente por un momento no siguiendo con su burla pero ella entendiendo sus palabras, se ofendió como su amigo lo hizo rato atrás. Pero en la cabeza de Syaoran se ideaba algo, para que ambos pudieran reír ante un recuerdo, en el que ambos estuvieran presentes, la respuesta era fácil, y no le desagradaba, de un momento a otro dejó de reír y miró con detenimiento la nariz fruncida de Sakura, y sus cejas finas tan cerca una de la otra, creando casi un efecto de tener solo una ceja. De un momento a otro, sin pedir permiso ni decir palabra de más, rozó sus labios con los de su amiga, la cual se quedó helada, pero Syaoran solo había tomado su estrecha cintura y besó con dulzura sus labios, sin intentar profundizar el beso, solo acariciaba con ternura los de ella. Cuando él, se separó de ella, la chica estaba sonrojada e incluso dio dos pasos para atrás, Syaoran le había atraído levemente, y cuando fue hacia atrás volvió a dar contra el tronco viejo, pero Syaoran solo sonrió por el desconcierto de ella y se decidió a explicar- ya que no estaremos juntos, para presenciar cada uno de nuestros besos a los diferentes en tu caso hombres y en el mío mujeres que se presenten en nuestra vida ¿por que no tener el primero que dimos para recordar?-notó el silencio de ella, por la sorpresa más de su acto que de sus palabras- ¿no te ha agradado la idea? Por que si es así, no hay manera de devolverte ese beso...-de repente se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, pero Sakura de inmediato habló, antes de que él comenzara a disculparse tajantemente.**_

_**-creo que será algo que recordemos, para toda nuestra vida...-susurró- pero.... me alegra que haya sido con vos, mi primer beso.... o por lo menos...-volvió a sonreír de manera casi traviesa.- un intento por ser un beso.... ¡me habéis sorprendido, pensé que serías capaz de algo más que eso...!-intentaba desafiarlo para que le diera un "beso de verdad" el que tanto quería ella. **_

_**-olvídalo, no haré nada más....-respondió con otra sonrisa por sus palabras- además estamos muy chicos para besos más...-vaciló un momento buscando la palabra correcta, para lo que no quería hacer- "fogosos" ya veremos si te atreves a dar un beso así a otra persona que no sea yo....**_

_**-¡ya veremos!-rió ella burlonamente- ¡besaré a más personas que tú, y no tardaré nada, ya que mis labios han probado los de otra persona ya!-, pero al amanecer siguiente se había arrepentido de esas últimas palabras, ya no estaba segura de que en verdad se atreviera si quiera a rozar sus labios en la mano de alguien, y eso solo sería en caso de que fuera la reina o el rey ¡lo bueno era que, no habían apostado! Hubiera sido terrible tener que pagar por sus torpes palabras y burlas... además de su tonta soberbia....**_

**Fin de Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Despertó de su ensoñación cuando escuchó un sonido por la ventana principal de la habitación. Y se acercó en silencio, con algo de temor, en todas las noches que había pasado en ese castillo, no había sucedido algo como aquello, de pronto el sonido de como algo más grande se estrellaba contra el cristal y este se rompía, la sobresaltó. Por el agujero que quedó en la ventana, entró un hombre de gran altura, incluso pensó que era Syaoran, pero no. este hombre era diferente, su cabello era oscuro y su piel más morena que la de su amado. Sus ojos castaños le miraron de arriba a abajo, casi con asombro y hasta cierto punto, alegría. Sakura retrocedió lo más que pudo, mientras ese hombre, que se le hacía extrañamente familiar, se acercaba conforme que ella hacía lo contrario. Hasta que ella se topó con la pared.

-¿quién...?-su pregunta quedó sin terminar, cuando la mano del varón dio en su mejilla, acariciándole con cariño, y ese hombre apuesto sonrió.

-eso no importa ahora-respondió al instante, sacó una pequeña daga. Eso terminó de espantar a la joven la cual gimió, y él volvió a sonreír- no te haré daño ¡primero mataría a todo el país y a mi mismo con tal de que no te sucediera nada malo!-esas palabras tranquilizaron un poco a Sakura, pero también habían traído otra interrogante a la cabeza de la misma. ¿Por que haría todo eso por ella? Quizás era un enviado de Syaoran para sacarla de ahí, por ese rumbo no estaba perdida, pero pensaba que Syaoran le había amenazado o algo por el estilo para que, no le hiciera ningún mal y dijera esas palabras para tranquilizarla. Notó como el hombre cortaba de él mismo una zanja en la palma de su mano izquierda la cual no utilizaba casi nunca, en su rostro solo hubo una mueca débil de dolor, pero luego pasó su mano herida por varios muebles, como el tocador, el sillón, la cama, y por último el piso. Pero en verdad, se estaba desangrando, el corte era mucho más grande de lo que había planeado.

Sakura entendió el problema y de inmediato se acercó a las sábanas, aunque no conociera a ese sujeto, le nacía ayudarle. Como él parecía estarlo haciendo, rasgó la fina tela blanca y con ella envolvió la mano del hombre y éste siguió, después de una mirada de agradecimiento para ella.- será mejor que nos marquemos de una buena vez...-tiró la daga al piso, toda manchada de sangre y salió por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado, y con cuidado ayudó a la joven a salir por el mismo lugar que él, antes se había llevado consigo, la capa que Fanren le había regalado, y la cajita musical que Syaoran también le había dado.

Le ayudó a montar el mismo caballo que él, como en antaño lo hacía con Syaoran, pero esta vez aquel hombre acunaba con sus brazos fuertes a la joven, mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas en dirigir al corcel, encapuchó su cabeza, para que nadie la reconociera, si es que había alguien por ahí, ella se quedó dormida al instante.

Fueron varias horas las que cabalgaron, hasta llegar a un castillo bien conocido por Sakura, aunque esta no estuviera en condiciones para verlo si quiera, era el hogar de Ieran Li y las hermanas de Syaoran, las cuales casi todas, estaban por consumar nupcias con diferentes hombres de honor, y que habían agradado a Syaoran, por ser "convenientes" con la familia, y que ayudarían en un momento de crisis a la familia Li, si es que alguna vez llegaba, pero también, el muchacho se aseguró de que sus hermanas fueran bienamadas por cada uno de ellos, antes de dar su aprobación, y que ellas de igual manera los amaran y después no se arrepintieran de ese matrimonio o sus frutos.

A lado de ese gran castillo, se encontraba la mansión de los Tsukishiro, a la cual entró después de dejar el corcel en las caballerizas, fue atendido por un mozo, escudero de Yue. Aún dormida, Sakura fue llevada en los brazos del hombre, hasta la entrada, una de las sirvientas abrió la puerta, y con gran alegría anunció a Yukito –Yue estaba de viaje- la llegada de su "hermana".

Al instante, la joven fue llevada al cuarto en el que solía dormir, cuando no quería hacerlo en la casa de los Li, y cuando compartía junto con Yue los relatos mágicos de Yukito. La sirvienta que había abierto la puerta, se habían encargado de cambiarla y acostarla bajo las mantas en ese momento frías.

-me pregunto, por que la has traído aquí.-habló con seriedad Yukito que, no estaba enterado de nada, Syaoran no había pisado sus territorios, ni los de su familia.- ¿no debería estar en el castillo de la reina madre? Decidme... ¿que hace Sakura aquí?-preguntó sin quitar ese gesto en su cara que tanto molestaba al hermano biológico de la jovenzuela, mientras, Yukito sirvió el vino de aroma fuerte, que traía siempre Yue, cada vez que salía de viaje hacia tierras más al occidente donde se daban los mejores licores.- no creo que hayas elegido secuestrar a tu propia hermana...-Touya guardó silencio y no miró a los ojos a Tsukishiro- y aunque no lo creas, pienso que Syaoran ha tenido algo que ver...

-has acertado-dijo cortante, después de beber un poco de la copa plateada y considerablemente grande que Yukito le ofreció- Li Syaoran siempre con sus... tonterías.-la ironía estaba en su timbre- ¿no ha venido ese insensato para acá, cierto?

-no lo ha hecho-afirmó el caballero que había preferido dejar la vida de batallas, para dar su vida por entero a Sakura, y al intelecto, era sabio como el más famoso filósofo y científico de la época, y su gentileza no tenía comparación... se sentó en su sillón individual, de color rojo que estaba cerca de la elegante y gran chimenea, que en esos momentos tenía enormes llamas que además de calentar, iluminaban levemente el pequeño estudio personal de Yukito, donde leía los mejores libros.- pero mi pregunta sigue en el aire... y sin responderse... ¿que hace Sakura aquí? Mucho peor... ¿por que la trajiste tú aquí?

-me lo ha pedido ese Li, trata de esconderla de un tipo de la corte... que la pretende en matrimonio...-tomó otro sorbo de la copa, Yukito levantó una ceja

-no sabía que Syaoran fuera celoso de sus grandes amigas.-comentó sin darle importancia, así como tampoco lo hizo Touya

-no son grandes amigos ese tipo y él, me atrevería a decir, por el tono en que Li me ha hablado de él... que son los peores enemigos que puede haber...-se encogió en hombros, guardó silencio esperando que Yukito agregara algo pero no sucedió así, entonces siguió.- Es el conde Hitori quien pidió la mano de mi hermana... Li me ha dicho que no ha podido arreglar la situación de otra manera, puesto que ha sido la reina madre misma, la que ha concedido la mano de mi hermana al tipo ese...

-pero que ironía de la vida...-suspiró Yukito sin hablar de más, pero generando la aceptación de Kinomoto por esas simples palabras, aun así no se lo demostró, él era uno de los involucrados en la investigación sobre ese hombre y el destino de la familia Kinomoto.- entonces, tal vez si ha sido lo mejor... refugiarla... pero ¿y si la vienen a buscar?

-se ha fingido su muerte- dijo Touya con simpleza- ¿que van a buscar si está muerta?

-¿y como van a saber ellos que está muerta?-preguntó intranquilo por la seguridad de la muchacha, a la cual estimaba de tal manera que sin serlo, se había hecho parte de la reducida familia Tsukishiro

-he dejado rastros de sangre mía en toda la habitación que ocupaba Sakura-añadió el de cabello oscuro sin humor.- y déjame decirte que no era la más cálida...

-pero... no pueden estar seguros de su muerte-opinó Tsukishiro-¿para que quiere un ladrón, el cuerpo sin vida de una muchacha?

-no os preocupéis-sonrió Touya- no se detendrán a investigar, Li y yo estamos seguros de que no lo harán... ¡y estamos seguros de que el tal conde no hará nada de nada! Elegirá a otra chica.. ¡Y listo!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**La presión de ella....**

Sakura que había sido recibida en casa de sus hermanos, no pudo evitar sentir alegría a la mañana siguiente por ver a quien amaba como el hermano supuesto que era, Yukito le recibió en sus brazos, siendo testigo Touya Kinomoto, el cual solo frunció el ceño... ese debería ser su lugar ¿o no? pero seguro que se aclararían las cosas por la tarde... y así fue. No fue presentado ante Sakura en ese instante, ni tampoco ella se dio cuenta de que estaba presente, cuando apareció la tierna escena, no le vería puesto que no desayunaría junto con ellos.

Yukito le suplicó que por la tarde cuando estuviera disponible, después de haber descansado lo suficiente para lo que seguía, y luego bajara a la oficina que le pertenecía. Eso fue lo que hizo...

Entró en la habitación, tapizada de un color rojo oscuro, con algunos adornos dorados, que le daban un aspecto más cálido, además de la chimenea que estaba de nuevo encendida, su Yukito estaba sentado en el mismo sillón donde siempre le escuchaba. Pero le extrañó que ese hombre, que le recordaba el raro suceso que había vivido la noche anterior, estuviera ahí presente....

-este es...-sonrió tratando de presentarlo, pero Kinomoto le interrumpió.

-si me permitieras...-le miró con decisión y humildad.- quisiera que me dejaras a solas con ella...

Sakura tragó saliva con dificultad e incomprensión, y más al ver que Yukito aceptaba la petición, con la misma sonrisa tranquila, siguió los movimientos de salida del hombre, con su mismo cuerpo, un tanto asustada ¿por que no? y regresó su vista, por educación al hombre frente a ella...

Se le hacía familiar, con su porte alto y atractivo, y su piel morena con sus ojos castaños. Siempre le había visto... ceñudo, pero sus ojos reflejaban cierto dolor... no iba a hacer perjuicios ni nada por el estilo, estaba de más ¡le tenía confianza! Por que había sido él, quien le había sacado de un apuro...

Intentó empezar a hablar aquel hombre, pero no lo lograba, no podía creer que su hermanita a la que tanto había amado cuando esta apenas era una pequeña niña, no le reconociera.- señor...-habló con timidez Sakura- se me hace tan conocido.... no lo digo por la noche de ayer.... siento que ya lo había visto antes...

Touya solo alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisita, y juntando fuerza y valor dijo:- pues ya me conocías... me parece que la última vez que te vi, fue a los diez años...

Ella levantó una ceja ¿diez años? Cuando tenía diez años....

Diez años....

De pronto como si se tratara de una avalancha, los recuerdos dolorosos y horribles para la bella mujer, inundaron su cabeza, abriendo los ojos inmensamente después de recordar, la muerte de su verdadera familia, y el recuerdo también de que no tenía nada que ver con Yukito y Yue Tsukishiro, mucho menos con la familia Li la cual siempre le había amado, excepto por Fuutie, imagen tras imagen pasó por su cabeza muy rápidamente, llevó ambas manos sobre su boca, con espanto ante el repentino recuerdo de la sombra que era él en sus recuerdos, le recordaba con gran cariño y respeto- ¿...Touya...?

-veo bien, que recuerdas por lo menos mi nombre-sonrió de nuevo el varón.- aunque no lo creas, monstruo, me da alegría verte.... y haber esperado para que este momento llegara... tal vez Yukito tenía razón y haberte descubierto ante todos los desconocidos que te conocían, hubiera sido un riesgo como lo sigue siendo hasta hoy...-lo último lo dijo más para si mismo que para ella.

-¡¡Hermano!!-no pudo evitar un grito de alegría, para luego lanzarse a sus brazos cariñosos, los cuales en sueños había extrañado tanto como los de su padre, como los de su madre. Aunque no estaba consciente de aquello.- ¡ay hermano!

Touya solo atinó a abrazarle, con el mismo cariño que ella le ofrecía. Pero entonces ella se apresuró a interrogar.- ¿donde has estado todos estos años?-sus ojos brillaban con emoción contenida, y las lágrimas pronto comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, Touya con delicadeza la limpio y besó sus mejillas, luego entró Yukito de nuevo, sonriente ante la escena.

-piensa...-se dirigió a Sakura la cual le miró con algo de vergüenza- que aunque te has enterado de esto, también eres nuestra hermana, la más pequeña...-luego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se dirigió a Touya- ¡lo siento Touya, tendrás que compartirla!

Sakura besó las mejillas de Touya y de Yukito, sintiéndose inmensamente dichosa.- ¡hay que pensarla así!:-rió la muchacha dirigiéndose a ambos.- ¡la familia será más grande!

-¡y eso debería implicar una gran celebración!-apoyó Yukito- ¡pronto llegará Yue, y no creo que se enfade por tener un hermano más! ¡Claro que se enfadará en todo caso de que tenga que compartir su habitación o su caballo!

-yo le daré ambos-rió Sakura animadamente- prefiero eso, a que mi hermano Touya se vuelva a alejar de mi.

-¡si, pero la habitación de Yue es la más grande!-se quejó el de anteojos- ¡con el tiempo construiremos otra habitación, quedan muchas, pero son en extremo pequeñas y nuestro joven hermano se merece más que eso!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ambos caballeros iban a una velocidad considerablemente rápida, aunque no lo era mucho en realidad, comparada con las grandes carreras que habían podido efectuar el uno contra el otro.

-¡ah, Spi por favor!-dijo exasperado uno de ellos- ¡tenemos que llegar a la cena o no me tocará postre! ¡Sabes que Tsukishiro Yukito es uno de los mejores cocineros de pasteles que conozco y más por que sabe que voy de camino, seguro ha de tener algún postre por ahí!

-¡no soy Spi!-se quejó su compañero- ¡para ti soy Spinel Sun, majadero!

-¡oh vamos, no seas aguafiestas!-se quejó- ¡Spi te queda mejor ¿o no lo crees Spi?! ¡Además, Spi es más tierno!

-¡ah Kerberos!-rugió el muchacho adelantándose- siempre tan fastidioso...

El tal Kerberos era uno de los hombres más apuesto que se conocieran, rubio de ojos extrañamente dorados que a la sombra parecían miel. Su rostro era algo blanco pero no como el de su compañero que era un extremo pálido. "Spi" en cambio tenía una cabellera muy negra, y que ondeaba a la perfección como la rubia de su amigo, sus ojos tenían la más extraña tonalidad aguamarina, que a la sombra parecía un azul cielo increíble, y también era tan apuesto como su "amigo". Ambos eran escuderos del famoso Syaoran Li, que debía estar camino a ver al conde Hitori.

No se llevaban bien del todo, Kerberos siendo tan risueño, y poco interesado en lo que tenía que hacer era el dolor de cabeza del joven Spinel, siendo el segundo un ordenado e incluso algo frío, además de un poco estudioso, ¡ah y no se puede olvidar: trabajador! Kerberos conocido por casi todos como Kero, sobrenombre que odiaba por demás, siempre prefería pagarle bien alguien para que hiciera lo mejor posible su trabajo, en caso extremo de que no requiriera de hacerlo con sus propias manos, y que no fuera muy importante para Li, en cambio Spinel mejor conocido como Spi, era un afanoso de su deber, siempre tratando de controlar a Kero y que el trabajo de este y su manera de llevarlo acabo no afectara a su amo.

Kero se llevaba bien con su señor, a pesar de varias diferencias... ¡es que Kero podía llegar a ser un holgazán hecho y derecho! Pero siempre era muy leal y sabía donde parar esa flojera suya.

-¡te apuesto a que llego a ese roble antes que tú!-dijo Kero desafiante, y con la intención de que su amigo fuera más rápido, y pudieran llegar antes de lo previsto.

-¡eso jamás sucederá!-rió con ironía pero si aumentando la velocidad- ¡yo soy más rápido que tú!- y ciertamente era la verdad. Aunque el orgullo de Kero lo podía hacer volar...

De un momento a otro y sin darse siquiera cuenta estaban, entrando a la mansión de los Tsukishiro, donde Yukito y Sakura les recibieron con una sonrisa.

Yukito sonrió de manera afable, estirando una mano para saludar, pero Kero fue quien se adelantó ante la intención de Spi de tomarla antes.- ¡siempre es un gusto verlo, gran señor Yukito!-dijo mirándole con atención- ¡el conejo de las nieves y sus famosos postres! ¡Tuve el placer de saludarle antes que nadie!

-¡pero su intención era saludarme a mi!-reprochó con un grito histérico, echándosele encima, y así una típica pelea, entre ambos escuderos se comenzó.- ¡eres un irrespetuoso!

-calma chicos...-dijo Yukito con una gotita cayéndole por la nuca.- tengo dos manos ¿saben?- Estiro sus dos palmas, para mostrárselas. Sakura rió un momento, esos dos siempre conseguían ponerle de buen humor, desde que había llegado con los Li, les conocía, y desde que recordaba siempre peleaban por el primer puesto en todo.

Ambos se separaron cuando oyeron la amable voz de Yukito, ambos tomaron cada mano del sujeto y la agitaron con fuerza, haciéndole casi volar, se miraban aun matándose con sus miradas, y sin prestar mucha atención a su "delicado" saludo. Los anteojos de Yukito resbalaron por su nariz.

-ya está bien... sé que me extrañaban pero, no creo que sea para tanto...-Yukito se burlaba de la situación, tratando de ignorar que era la víctima de toda esa competencia. Kero miró hacia otro lado con enfado, alzando su nariz y Spi solo se cruzó de brazos con algo de orgullo por hacerle rabiar

Kero se contentó pronto por las siguientes palabras de Yukito:- ¡he preparado los más deliciosos postres que ustedes conocen de mí, y después me gustaría hablarles del motivo por el que les he mandado llamar!

Kero se adelantó a Spi sonriendo.- ¡hagamos un trato de paz, solo por la comida!-rió agitando su mano de manera similar a como lo hizo con Yukito, el otro escudero no tuvo ni tiempo de responder, se acercaron a la mesa de madera tallada con tanto detalle y Kero jaló la silla para que se sentaran antes que ellos Yukito y Sakura, los cuales agradecieron con sus sonrisas, cuando fue el turno de Spi, este había creído que sería igual de amable (por primera vez en su vida) pero le falló... Kero jaló la silla, y cuando el muchacho se disponía a sentarse con los más finos modales que sabía, el otro quitó la silla por completo haciéndole caer pesadamente al suelo- ¡¿creías que te dejaría probar antes los postres?! ¡Ahí es donde debes de estar: en el suelo!! ¡jo jo jo!

Yukito y Sakura se miraron con algo de duda.... tal vez fueran amigos... pero no creían que los mejores...

-¡maldito Kerberos!!-gruñó- ¡¿que no sabes que odio los dulces?! ¡Ah, pero esta vez si que me vengaré!!! ¡Probarás mi furia!!!

-¡no me hagas reír!-se burló- ¡me muero de la risa!

-¡ojala te murieras!-arrastró la silla con la que Kero le había hecho su bromita, y se sentó con gesto enojado, la sirvienta que ya había servido el té a los hermanos, se dispuso a hacerlo a Spi, antes dedicándole una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara. Siempre era bueno que ellos llegaran, despejaban un poco el ambiente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Fue anunciado por uno de los caballeros que estaban colocados a lado del marco de las grandes puertas, del salón donde estaba citado con aquel hombre. No estaba del todo de buen humor ¡no había podido dormir! Por andar cabalgando toda la noche hasta allá, con inmejorable compañía de su caballo más hermoso.

-digan al conde, que Syaoran Li ha llegado a verle-dijo a los de la puerta, estos con un ceño que daba a entender lo superiores que se sentían, hicieron lo que les pidió, de un momento a otro estaba pasando y las puertas se cerraron detrás de él, instintivamente tomó la empuñadura dorada de su espada, pero no desenvaino.

-es un gusto verle... de nuevo-Syaoran pudo notar la ironía y el fastidio en sus palabras. Con su mano, disimuló su primer movimiento, y se acomodó mejor la capa- me ha informado la reina madre que, seremos enviados a la misma misión... ¡los vecinos no se cansan de molestar!

-lo sé-dijo con sequedad Li, Hitori le ofreció una copa de vino pero él la rechazo, no sabía si podía estar envenenada... tenía que prevenirse por aquello de las serpientes...- y vengo a ofrecerle mis servicios... ¡mi disposición está a su lado y también mi espada!

-siempre tan valeroso...-dijo mirando por la ventana, un lugar en el que pasaba horas y horas reflexionando sobre sus movimientos de expansión- pero... ahora que me voy a casar... ah.... mi dulce prometida... siempre tan tímida, aunque realmente no hemos compartido más que unas horas juntos...- Syaoran frunció aun más ceño, de lo que ya lo tenía, sentía como la sangre le hervía y por su mente solo podían repetirse las mismas palabras **_–"¡es una víbora, una víbora que aplastaré con mis propias manos...! es una víbora...víbora... víbora... víbora..."_**.- no me gustaría dejarle sola... y menos en estos tiempos... ¡ya sabe como son las cosas! Y aunque mi habilidad supere la de medio ejercito de enemigos...-Syaoran pudo pensar: -**"_además modesto..."-_** ¡nunca está de más que las esposas recen por sus esposos...!

-si me permite decirle algo...-susurró en voz baja, que fingía timidez- la señorita Tsukishiro aun no es su esposa... he pensado y calculado que no podrá casarse hasta después de las batallas...

-¡no seas tan ingenuo príncipe!-rió mirándole por el reflejo de la ventana, que mostraba a un muchacho turbado, por sus palabras- ¡puedo casarme cuando sea mi deseo... mi prometida está a disposición!-volvió a sonreír cuando Syaoran fingía mirar con interés la sala- además... no niego que me encantaría tener herederos... ¡si voy a la guerra y en todo caso fallezco, dígame usted... ¿como podría asegurar mi descendencia?!

-ya le he dicho que mi espada, será para usted...-dijo con seriedad después de oír con atención lo que decía- al igual que la misma habilidad con la que he salido vivo, de tantas batallas en la guerra grande... ¡no tenéis que casarse antes, píenselo bien: dejaría a un viuda joven!

-¿y que más da eso?-preguntó ahora desafiándole- sé por demás que es una.... una... amiga íntima suya... por no decir que es algo más...-Syaoran gruñó y le interrumpió

-¡no pongáis en duda el honor de la señorita!-dijo severo y alzando todo su poder sobre el conde- ¡es verdad que ella es recuerdo de mi más tierna infancia, pero ahora realmente no tenemos mucho que ver!

-¿es que no ha notado su mirada, Príncipe?-Syaoran le miró con interés, extrañado por sus palabras... ¿cual mirada?- mi joven prometida... ah.... está más que enamorada de usted...

Ahora si que Syaoran se sentía caer por el pozo más profundo ¿que Sakura le amaba? ¡Eso era simplemente... IM-PO-SI-BLE! Y así se lo hizo saber:- yo nunca he notado nada de eso... ¡yo le amo como a una más de mis hermanas, y ella me ha de amar como uno más de sus hermanos, tal vez usted está mal interpretando un poco la situación!

-es que no hay nada que mal interpretar...-dijo este con sequedad- es una suerte que haya llegado yo para calmar su corazón, usted ya no le hará sufrir... por que supongo que ya le ha hablado de la princesa... y sus amoríos con ella...- Syaoran de pronto y extrañamente se sentía derrotado, más derrotado por estarle restregando en la cara a Sakura, esos secretos, y si realmente eran verdad las palabras de aquel hombre.... ¡oh, por los dioses, era el hombre más repulsivo e inconsiderado que jamás había conocido! ..Y pensar que estaba hablando de si mismo...Entonces recordó ciertas palabras que alguna vez dijo a su amiga... cuando dijo eso, estaba a cien leguas de saber lo que de verdad sentía el corazón de la muchacha, nunca llegó a pensar que el hombre que "había entrado en su vida para hacerla sufrir, y con el que tendría que batirse por ella", sería él mismo

-le reitero que la señorita Tsukishiro no siente más afecto por mi que el que yo siento por ella-habló Li despacio, tratando de convencerse a si mismo- nunca me ha dicho nada... ¡le digo que usted está mal!

-podéis preguntarle cuando guste: que siente por vos...-le miró a los ojos con algo de atrevimiento por su parte, y el reto entre ambos, creció aun más- y podrá darse cuenta de mis palabras... ella no le verá a los ojos... y le responderá con algo titubeo una mentira... usted dudará, mi joven principito.... y ella le admirará en su silencio cuando usted no se de cuenta....

Syaoran no podía estar más molesto.- si es verdad todo lo que dice... entonces... ¿por que queréis casarse con ella? Que no le ama... si de verdad me ama a mí, no creo que aceptara casarse con vos...

Hitori levantó una ceja.- ¿lo ha hecho?-Syaoran se mordió la lengua- ¿de verdad la señorita Tsukishiro ha aceptado casarse conmigo?

-¡no ha sido así!-se reprendió, pero cada vez quedaba más en evidencia el amor de Sakura hacia el joven duque.- pero... ¡puede amar a cualquier hombre que quiera...! y..... ¡Que bah, no me ama a mi!-de verdad es que, no se lo quería creer- le aseguro que es mi más vieja amiga, y que jamás hemos pensado en vernos como... algo más íntimo...

-si, tal vez-sonrió Hitori con astucia- entonces... ¿usted no ama a la señorita? Entonces no es difícil preguntarse: ¿que hace con la princesa Akari? Una relación, si me permite decirlo hasta cierto punto por demás peligrosa...

Syaoran, había caído en lo más bajo: estaba hablando de temas personales con su peor enemigo...

El conde siguió:- yo mismo he sido testigo de... "gestos" muy.... ¿cual es la palabra?-se preguntó a si mismo, y con un mohín inocente colocó un dedo bajo su barbilla y luego la acarició- ¡ah si! apasionados... y que yo sepa, el rey jamás ha aceptado relación alguna de su hija con algún caballero... ¡figuraos que yo mismo en mis buenos tiempos lo intenté! ¡No podría creer que un principito como los sois vos: consiguiera la aprobación de nuestro monarca! ¿O es que acaso es una relación escondida?

Syaoran estaba atrapado, ahogado, sofocado, sorprendido, por decirlo así: muerto, jamás pensó que esa conversación le rebelara hasta que punto estaba en peligro su vida, a cambio de un trato por que Sakura quedara libre, ese conde, sabía más de lo que debía...

Se apresuró a mentir.- es verdad que, tuve una relación (por cierto muy corta) con nuestra hermosa princesa-dijo tranquilamente para sonar convincente- nuestro amado rey lo sabía, pero como vos lo habéis dicho... ¡me reprobó ante la misma reina madre, a quien ama mucho! Y ahí terminó todo... jamás he vuelto yo a buscarle... por lo menos no que yo recuerde... ¡y menos con estos tiempos que el rey ha estado tan irritable!

-como diga mi joven principito-dijo sin darle importancia, realmente no podía probar mucho, pues últimamente no había estado en el mismo lugar que la pareja, como para verificar o desmentir sus palabras, en ese momento la suerte estaba de lado de Syaoran- será mejor que regrese con la reina madre, para los preparativos del viaje...

Syaoran con un orgulloso movimiento, hizo volar su capa cuando dio la vuelta y salió lo más pronto posible de ese lugar....

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los invitados comieron entre luchas, y después pasaron al salón privado de Yukito Tsukishiro:

-me he contentado con llamarles aquí para pedirles un gran favor...-estaba sentado en el conocido sillón por todos, y en suelo como si fueran ambos niños, estaban sentados y con gran atención escuchando, Kero y Spi.- se ha fingido la muerte de mi amada hermana... por una situación que no me apetece explicar... así pues, necesito saber si el conde Hitori muy bien conocido por ustedes... ha creído la muerte de ella... ¡no es tan complicado como pensáis!-dijo al ver sus rostros espantados, conocían perfectamente los modos maquiavélicos que utilizaba ese hombre, cuando algo no le parecía, y tenían que reconocer que muchas veces habían estado en peligro al servir a su amo Li, fuerte contrincante de ese hombre, aunque siempre salían airosos de sus aventuras a su lado...

¡Realmente era valiente Syaoran Li!

-estamos a su servicio, mi querido conejo-sonrió Kero levantándose con decisión.- ¿es tan urgente para vos, esa información?

-más de lo que se imagina-contestó el de gafas por el sobrenombre que ese escudero usaba en él, pero no le enfadaba, pues en verdad ese era su nombre- les agradecería infinitamente que esa información llegara a mis manos lo más pronto posible...

-¡confiad en mi caballero!-dijo animado el muchacho que siempre era llamado Spi- ¡no le decepcionaremos o por lo menos lo intentaremos de todo corazón, para nosotros también es muy querida su hermana pequeña... de la que no sé muy su origen..!.-se mordió la lengua al notar como Yukito fruncía el ceño- ¡pero sin duda una hermana tan hermosa como vos, y como su querido hermano, el caballero Yue!

-a todo esto...-susurró Kero recordando algo- ¿donde está la lunita?

-¿te refieres a Yue?-preguntó divertido por el apodo de su hermano- si te refieres a él, anda de viaje, investigando algunas cosas...

-¡ah...!

-pero que no sepa que le llamas así, podría desafiarte a un duelo... ¡y entonces sabes bien que te las verías muy oscuras!-Yukito no podía evitar reír ante el atrevimiento del muchacho.

-no os preocupéis, gentil caballero-sonrió Kero de nuevo, mientras Spi, se ponía en marcha hacia la puerta para comenzar su nueva aventura- regresando al tema por el que estamos aquí... solo pondré un precio...

Spi miró asombrado a Kero, que miraba a Yukito y que este miraba a Spi, tratando de confirmar lo que oía.- ¿precio?-preguntó molesto el de cabello negro- ¡no le hagáis caso mi señor caballero...! ¡Jamás le cobraríamos nada!

-yo no hablo de dinero-sonrió Kero por la sorpresa que había causado a esos dos.- solo quiero el más grande pastel que jamás haya horneado... ¡está bien, no importa sino es el más grande! Solo quiero un pastel ¡ah pero eso si! que tenga fresas...

-si eso es todo lo que vos me pide....-dijo Yukito aliviado, y aunque no le hubiera molestado pagar con monedas por el servicio, si le sorprendió esa actitud ¡si Syaoran hubiera visto que le cobraba a tan buen amigo lo habría despedido no importando los largos años de amistad!- ¿usted no querrá algo parecido, Spi?

-para nada.-dijo con honestidad- ¡ahora nos retiramos mi gentil caballero!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Una semana pasó, Kero y Spi cabalgaron tan pronto como pudieron a las tierras cercanas de la reina madre, pero por cosas del destino muchos comerciantes que ellos conocían se les cruzaron en el camino, y por tanto les detuvieron a muchas excusas de ellos.**

**Syaoran Li, estaba hospedado en el castillo de la reina madre, para gran alegría de Akari, la alegría que tuvo Syaoran fue encontrar el reporte de que habían llegado vándalos y habían asesinado a su mejor amiga...**

Más o menos lo recordaba así

**Flashback OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**_-¡mi amor! ¡Mi amor!-Akari corrió a sus brazos, cuando estuvieron solos, después de toda una "ceremonia" para avisar que estaba en el castillo, eso era algo que enfadaba a Akari ¡no había privacidad!- ¡me alegra tanto veros...! he querido hablar con vos sobre algo que me inquieta_**

_**-¿que sería?-preguntó ausente, buscando el rostro familiar de Sakura entre el batallón de las damas de honor, que casi todas eran tan ancianas como la reina madre, pero Akari notó el poco interés por su conversación, en lugar de decirle que quería que se escaparan juntos para casarse, le dio una noticia que incluso alegró el estado preocupado del varón.**_

**_-¡no lo podríais creer!-dijo fingiendo un dolor en su voz- ¡tu amiga, Sakura: Está más que muerta!_**

**_Syaoran miró sus ojos, era su turno de fingir, pero primero terminó de oír el relato.- ¡eran más de 10 los hombres que llegaron a la habitación donde ella y yo platicábamos sobre sus próximas bodas... entonces, oímos un ruido terrible...! ¡y ah! Era un horrible sujeto ¡si muy horrible!-era la peor actriz que Syaoran jamás conoció, por el tono tan dramático en que lo decía realmente llegó a pensar que Touya Kinomoto era un verdadero desfigurado- entonces valientemente yo traté de dar la orden de que salieran ¡pero no me obedecieron! Entonces me tomaron y me lanzaron contra una pared, y quedé un tanto aturdida... ¡yo traté de luchar por tu amiga! Que forcejeó tan solo unos minutos... ¡no resistió nada realmente! Pero cuando vi mi oportunidad de salvarle ¡me volvieron a lanzar! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡A la princesa! Aunque claro ellos no sabían quien era, aunque no sé como es que mataron a una simple dama de honor, en vez de a mí que llevaba ropas de lo más elegantes... ¡parecía tan ridículo! Entonces... oh.. Entonces... –se quedó pensativa un momento- como yo estaba inconsciente no supe gran cosa, pero parece ser que... le enterraron un cuchillo ¡creo que en el corazón! Y parece que la azotaron contra todo mueble que pudieron y el suelo además... y luego... bueno... parece ser que se la llevaron para comérsela...-el relato estaba por demás exagerado, Syaoran no podía imaginarse a Touya comiéndose a Sakura... evitó tratar de reír, y su expresión trató de ser la más triste que jamás le hubieran visto... aunque tenía que admitir que el arte dramático no era lo suyo..._**

**_-¡ah pobre de mi cerecito!-gimió- ¿quien podría haber sido...? de verdad es una lástima, con lo linda que estaba... ¡pero bah...!_**

_**-por cierto creo que, la dejaron desfigurada...-no podía dejar de ser celosa...**_

_**Syaoran levantó una ceja... no conocía que ella fuera celosa...**_

**_-pues bien... ¡pobrecilla! ¡Que descanse en paz!_**

**Fin de Flash back OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Había pedido que se le dejaran a solas para orar por su amiga... aunque claro... Era para reír a gusto.. ¡No dejaría que Akari le contara al conde Hitori la "gran historia de la muerte de su prometida" le echaría todo abajo... no creía que alguien fuera capaz de creerle... ¡realmente no conocía muy bien a Akari! O por lo menos eso estaba concluyendo... ¿para que inventar una gran aventura?

La respuesta era fácil, para que Syaoran le amara más...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿como que está muerta?-preguntó Hitori no creyendo lo que sus oídos captaban - ¿como que mi prometida está muerta??- la reina madre le miraba con desaprobación

-por favor, baje la voz-dijo la mujer con su voz severa, su hermoso rostro estaba adornado por la malla negra que estaba sobre su cabello rojo, en el que surcaban algunas canas apenas visibles.- es verdad lo que le he dicho, señor... es un lástima por que, al fin y al cabo parecía ser una buena muchacha... no le negaré que estuvo indispuesta antes... pero han venido a asesinarla...

-¿asesinarla aquí?-inquirió inseguro por la información- ¿quien iba a querer matar a una niña?-no le encontraba sentido a lo que la reina decía... y es que por un lado tenía razón. Le parecía de lo más absurdo que, alguien prefiriera matar a la servidumbre, en lugar de a la familia real.- muchas gracias, su Alteza, por esta valiosa información...

De un momento a otro, y sin permitirle decirle algo más, salió del gran salón, entrando pronto a otro, encontrándose con la princesa, la cual miraba incrédula la actitud despreocupada de aquel hombre. Syaoran se encontraba de cacería con su padre, todo por protocolo, Akari hablaba animadamente con su primo, Eriol Hiraguizawa, y además con los fieles escuderos de Li. En los cuales Hitori no confiaba mucho...

-¿le han informado lo que ha sucedido con la señorita Tsukishiro?-preguntó Akari mirándole con sorpresa después de que este asintió, Eriol también notó esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro y se aventuró a inquirir:

-¿acaso no pensaba casarse con ella?-dijo levantando una ceja, y acomodó un poco sus elegantes gafas- no le veo muy triste que digamos...

-¡nada de eso!-respondió con tranquilidad- no creo que esté muerta...

Spinel y Kero se miraron con algo de temor, pero disimulando.

-¿no lo cree, señor?-inquirió Kero el cual estaba más cercano a él- pero han encontrado en su habitación rastros de sangre... y varios muebles destruidos... ¡es indudable que le han asesinado!

-no quisiera poner en duda todas esas pruebas-contestó con rapidez, y matando con la mirada al escudero.- pero no veo por que se llevarían un cuerpo... si de verdad la han maltratado... y se la han llevado... no ha sido muerta... sería algo muy diferente si hubieran dejado el cuerpo...

-¡ya no deberíamos inquietar al espíritu de la pobre Sakura!-dijo ahogadamente Akari- ¡que los dioses la tengan en el más alto pedestal! ¡Era tan buena niña!

Hitori solo se encogió en hombros, y tan rápido como entró en la conversación salió... no.... él no estaba convencido, y de eso se dieron cuenta Kero y Spi....

En cuanto Syaoran llegó de la cacería, de muy buen humor, por cierto. El rey, le había brindado confianza en matar el ciervo más hermoso que se les presentó, y cuando le dio muerte lo dio al soberano, el cual agradeció generosamente, con unas calidas palabras alabando su habilidad y una buena copa de vino.

Pero ese buen humor se terminó cuando Kero le dio las malas nuevas...

-¿que demonios estás diciendo?-preguntó dando vueltas en la privacidad de su habitación, que estaba adornada con tapices oscuros, y los detalles plateados por los cuales se caracterizaba siempre un Li. Esa habitación era la misma que ocupaba, siempre que iba de visita y descansaba en esa región, por la reina madre, era muy bien recibido... y también por su hija.

-he venido a investigar la seguridad de la señorita Sakura pero...-vaciló un momento.-lo que oí de la misma boca de ese sujeto, no cree en el engaño que llevaron a cabo-respondió su fiel amigo, también un poco exasperado- me atrevería a pensar que, mandará a buscar a la señorita Sakura... ¡es urgente sacarla de ahí! ¡Hay que decirle al caballero Yukito!

Syaoran solo asintió, pero lo veía imposible... aquel hombre llevaba horas de haber salido, aunque no creía posible que fuera a investigar por su propia cuenta. Además él no podía salir, y mucho menos sus escuderos, cualquier día les ordenarían que marcharan a las fronteras y recuperar los territorios tomados por el país vecino... aunque no se vería mal el pretexto de despedirse de su familia

¡Aunque realmente era una estupidez! Jamás lo había hecho...

-¡tenemos que encontrar una manera!-gimió cuando estuvo solo- ¡tiene que haberla!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caminaba mientras arrastraba los pies, no creyendo posible lo que iba a hacer...-**"no puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer..."**-de un momento a otro se encontró a él mismo bajando hacia los aposentos de las sirvientas, donde sería bienvenido pero no con buenos ojos...

Había tenido que pedir permiso a su prima, o mejor dicho: avisado de que, saldría a buscar unos vinos que había encargado y que eran más o menos de venta exclusiva solo en aquella zona del país... cerca de donde vivían los Li. Su prima le había dicho que no había problema pero...

¡Claro que había un problema!

No iba por ningún vino! Iba a avisar a Yukito Tsukishiro, que tenían que sacar a Sakura Tsukishiro de ese lugar y mandarla a otro lado... claro, que al principio no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho, fue Syaoran Li el que le hizo entender, el que le suplicó por su ayuda... le explicó todo lo referente a ese hombre, de sus riñas con él y los malos modos con los que se trataban. Antes que todo... enemigos de muerte... y también de sus deseos de ver a Sakura casada con otra persona... ¡cualquiera que no fuera ese maldito hombre! Después de mucho pensarlo, aceptó... nunca perdía la oportunidad de andar metido en las aventuras de Li...

Pero ahora veía todos los inconvenientes... su prima estaba celosa de un recuerdo, y si lo encontraba ayudando a Li, a seguir manteniéndolo como tal, un recuerdo. Seguro le mandaría a los calabozos, por haberla engañando... también estaba ese conde...

Tocó con educación la puerta, muchas de las mujeres que trabajan ahí le miraron con algo de sorpresa e incluso con duda...

Tomoyo abrió la puerta, sorprendiéndose de sobremanera pero también sonrojándose... Eriol se dio la bienvenida con un sutil beso en sus labios, mientras entraba. Y luego cerró la puerta detrás de él. Muchas de las mujeres que quedaron detrás de ella, comenzaron a hablar... ¿Eriol Hiraguizawa tenía una querida...?

Más aun... ¿que era sirvienta?

Tomoyo tenía levemente hinchados los ojos, pues había llorado días y días, hasta que Li le explicó el truco de todo... fue un gran alivio para el joven corazón de la dama de compañía.

-tu amo Li, me ha mandado a dar aviso a tu señorita-explicó con rapidez, mientras ella, estupefacta como estaba, por el gesto de cariño de Eriol, quien aun ni siquiera le decía que estaba "prendado" de ella.- piensan que puede correr peligro con esa sospecha de Hitori... ¡y ya lo creo posible! Ese hombre es de armas tomar...

-¿entonces iréis a ver a Sakura?-dijo con algo de emoción- ¡oh por favor caballero Hiraguizawa, llevarme con vos!

Habían estado conviviendo, en aquellos días, y Eriol cada día que la trataba la encontraba más encantadora, pero notaba la alegría de su joven amiga, quería mucho a aquella muchacha ¿y como no iba a estar feliz, después de que sintió la desesperanza al pensar que estaba muerta? Por que él, que le había consolado, también había pensado que había sido un asesinato real....

-no podría llevaros conmigo-dijo con una semi-sonrisa- me sería imposible, así como lo oye... ¡voy a jugarme la vida! Y no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar la de vos también... enteros... que no voy a darle galletas ni cantarle canciones, voy de urgencia para que le saquen de su refugio... ¡lo antes posible!

Tomoyo frunció el ceño- ¡yo quiero estar a lado de mi señorita!-se quejó- no me parece justo que usted que nada que ver... esté más involucrado de yo ¡ese cabezota de Li, que trajo a mi señorita, y con ello a mi, a este palacio infernal! ¡Ah, pero ya me oirá!

-mientras tanto, dulce dama-sonrió por la protesta de la joven ¡tenía el corazón de una luchadora, sin duda!- tenéis que esperar noticias hasta que yo regrese... ¡entonces le informaré de todo lo que tenga que saber! Ahora usted está más segura aquí de lo que cree...

Con esa aflicción, la dejó sola en su habitación y pronto se encaminó a las caballerizas para sacar a su mejor corcel, cabalgó durante la noche.... para llegar al amanecer a los jardines de la mansión Tsukishiro....

Pero algo imprevisto sucedió.... no pudo dar media vuelta para que el conde Hitori no le mirara....

-¡pero que sorpresa, señor Hiraguizawa!-dijo con algo de ironía- la verdad... es que esperaba que alguien más viniera a ver a mi prometida...

-¿a su prometida dice?-dijo, de pronto se puso nervioso, la mirada fría de aquel hombre era por demás penetrante- ¡le recuerdo que ella está muerta!

-¡eso es lo que me quieren hacer pensar!-protestó sonoramente, tal fue su grito que Eriol comenzó a dudar de su buena fe, e incluso comenzó a intentar salir huyendo. El rostro de aquel hombre, no prometía nada bueno...- pero en todo caso... ¿que hace usted aquí? Pensé que iría a por unos vinos... y ese sitios está a cien leguas de aquí... ¡creo que se ha desviado..!-Hiraguizawa guardó silencio- ¿o es que mi teoría es verdadera?

-creo más que me he desviado..-mintió, pero para aquel hombre significaban más esas palabras con su tartamudeo, que un silencio permanente de él. ¡Se defendía más callado!

-acompañadme a ver a Yukito Tsukishiro-sonrió comenzando a cabalgar, Eriol se maldijo en voz baja ¡no se le había ocurrido cargar un arma! Según él para que fuera más ligero y llegara más pronto, además de no levantar sospechas, para recoger vino no se necesitaban armas, y sabía que los caminos eran seguros por ser siempre custodiados por guardias reales, que era más ejércitos. Lo admitía, había sido una estupidez, y más por que él mismo sabía del riesgo...

Caminó detrás de él, que tocó la puerta con delicadeza una vez se hubieran bajado de los animales, que no huyeron.

Una vez más maldijo al destino...

La boca de Sakura se abrió, ante la sorpresa de ver a aquel hombre ahí. También le impactó ver a Eriol, el cual estaba detrás... pero parecía más serio, y miraba con detenimiento la nuca de Hitori.

-¿ve lo que le digo señor Hiraguizawa?-preguntó con su sonrisa torcida, mirando penetrantemente a Sakura, la cual se echó para atrás horrorizada.- a mi, no se me puede ocultar.... ¡tenéis que admitir que soy el hombre más poderoso después del rey!

Eriol no sabía que decir, por primera vez... ¿por que Sakura había abierto la puerta? La respuesta era sencilla, Yukito había tenido que ir al castillo de Ieran Li por petición de la mujer, que no sabía de la situación de Sakura, Yukito le había pedido a la joven que se quedara puesto que alguien podría verla, Yue seguía de viaje, y la sirvienta se encontraba en la villa más cercana comprando lo que necesitaba para cocinar. Sakura no queriendo preocupar a nadie, aceptó quedarse sola.

Hitori se acercó a ella, tomándole con brusquedad por el brazo y así, jalándole hacia si. Sakura profirió un grito de espanto, pero Hitori dio otro llamando a sus mosqueteros, los cuales no tardaron en apresar a Eriol; Touya Kinomoto corrió lo más rápido que pudo cuando escuchó la voz de la única mujer que había en la casa, y sabía que era su hermana, se encontraba en una pequeña cacería a arco y flecha, en cuanto vio a los hombres y reconoció al mentor de la muerte de sus padres, desenvainó la espada, pero antes disparó una de sus flechas, sin dar en la cabeza de su objetivo por un rápido movimiento del hombre. Pero ellos eran más y así como a Hiraguizawa le tomaron por los brazos después de sonoros golpes, primero en el estómago y luego en la cara, Sakura no se pudo contener, comenzó a llorar suplicando por el hombre que era su hermano.

Eriol no se había movido, tratando de evitar la misma suerte.

Hitori la sacó casi a rastras, aun tomándole por su delicado brazo, con un ágil movimiento, la trepó a su corcel y luego se dispuso a subir él. Y le dijo al capitán de sus mosqueteros, que se distinguía de entre los demás por su casaca roja, y su gran sombrero con una pluma.- ¡tenéis que llevar a estos sujetos, al castillo de la reina madre, ahí, explicarle a ella, y a su hija y sin demorar mucho al rey, que han conspirado en mi contra... que he encontrado a mi prometida viva, y que a más tardar mañana iré allá con ella, para comprobar mis palabras, no quiero que nadie más se entere... ¡¿me habéis entendido?!

Aquel hombre, que llevaba un bigotito de lo más fino y rizado, hizo una reverencia y la pluma de su sombrero que no retiró de su cabeza, rozó levemente el suelo, lleno de polvo, los demás caballeros que formaban aquel pequeño ejército iban montados, con sogas ataron a los hombres prisioneros, y cuando se alejaron cabalgando, estos tenían que correr para no caer al suelo...

-¡has sido muy audaz en intentar huir!-sonrió de nuevo Hitori cuando se pusieron en marcha, Sakura se sostenía del cuello del animal y aquel hombre sentado detrás de ella llevaba las riendas, cabalgaban a mucha velocidad. El conde daba ligeros golpes al caballo y así iban incluso más aprisa. Cuando menos se lo esperó estaban llegando al hogar de enormes proporciones de aquel tipo, un gran castillo de piedra gris, que parecía incluso frío y la atracción principal era que tenía torres altas por todos lados, siendo la entrada lo único liso, los jardines a sus alrededores estaban verdes y con gran belleza además, pero lo que notó con mayor claridad es que no había árboles grandes, simples arbustos con rosas, margaritas, orquídeas, tenía todas las flores que Sakura jamás pudo imaginar.

Le arrastró de nuevo hasta que ella quedó en manos de una mujer sumamente robusta, de expresión dura e incluso se atrevió a pensar que malévola, llevaba un delantal rasgado, parecía ser.... cocinera, pues llevaba un gorrito blanco, y su cabello estaba en moño muy ajustado debajo de este, su rostro era tosco, de forma cuadrada y plana, su tez blanca y seca, pero aun así sonrosada en las mejillas, los mechones sueltos, que salían por su gorrito eran rubios. Y parecía ser extranjera, pues Hitori le habló en otro idioma... posiblemente se había encargado de que su cómplice hablara en otro idioma, para que Sakura no le pidiera ayuda.

La llevó a una habitación, donde en el lecho, extendido estaba el vestido blanco que había llevado aquella vez, cuando se había entregado al servicio real, de la reina madre, cuando menos se lo imaginó aquella mujer la cambiaba de ropa, ella tironeó de su propio cuerpo, tratando de impedir que le quitara la ropa que llevaba. Pero aquella mujer, era mucho más fuerte y de un momento a otro llevaba el mismo vestido coqueto de detalles dorados, le encerró en la habitación, y estuvo ahí al menos toda la tarde, hasta que la misma mujer regresó y la llevó hasta un gran salón, iluminado por varios cirios, y el gran candelabro con sus velas encendidas, que colgaba del techo. El mármol blanco, hacía que esa estancia fuera fría, tenía que notarse que estaba totalmente vacía, a excepción por una mesa donde estaba aquel hombre, el conde Hitori esperándole con sus ropajes parecidos a los que Syaoran Li usó aquel día, por un momento glorioso para ella, en que caminó a su lado. Aunque en el rostro no tenían nada que ver. Y detrás de la mesa que tenía un mantel blanco con bordados de flores, estaba otro hombre, pero su rostro mostraba el mismo miedo que ella sentía, era un religioso....

Con fuerza inaudita para una mujer, la cocinera la postró a lado del que seguramente era su señor, y Hitori solo asintió al hombre detrás de la mesa. Aquel comenzó a hablar en el idioma de la cocinera, por lo que Sakura no alcanzaba a entender algo, pero era notable lo que se llevaba ahí...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Le pertenezco  
aunque la vida se avergüence de mí  
hoy, ya se por fin  
quién soy...  
Le pertenezco  
**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

La estaban casando con aquel sujeto...

-Saumi Hitori, Ergebnis von Ankok, Kapitän der Armeen ihrer Wirklichen Hoheit... Sie nehmen für Frau zur adligen Dame Sakura Tsukishiro an, Herzogin des Wedels Tsukishiro, Dienstmädchen der Ehre von ihrer Hoheit, die Königin bemuttert und schwören Sie, daß um sie zu lieben, es in Ihrer Heimat zu behalten, es zu verteidigen und es während der Zeit das unsere Götter zu schützen Sie auf der Erde gewähren will?-fue lo que dijo el hombre asustado.

**OoOoOo-Saumi Hitori donde de Ankok, capitán de los ejércitos de su Alteza Real ¿Aceptáis por esposa a la noble dama Sakura Tsukishiro, duquesa de la fronda Tsukishiro, dama de honor de su Alteza la Reina Madre. y juráis amarla, guardarla en vuestro hogar, defenderla y protegerla durante el tiempo que nuestros dioses quieran concederles sobre la Tierra?-oOoOoO**

-Ich nehme an- fue lo que respondió aquel hombre **OoOoO-yo acepto-oOoOoO**

Luego, dirigió su rostro al de Sakura la cual lloraba casi con histeria. No pensaba con claridad, y entre su locura generada por la desesperación por salir de ahí y mientras movía su precioso cuerpo agitadamente para huir de las fuertes manos de esa mujer que estaban sobre sus hombros, sus pensamientos caminaron hacia el único hombre que había amado, con el único que sería capaz de casarse, al único que se entregaría.... Syaoran Li no la podía salvar ahora... ¡como le gustaría que llegara de la nada y la sacara de la espantosa pesadilla que vivía!

¡Como le hubiera encantado que fuera con él! Su vida con él... a partir de ese momento no sería tan difícil... ¡jamás se arrepentiría de casarse con él!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**Te lo ruego  
espíritu vano que te arrastras llorando  
espíritu vano, que sin embargo sabes cantar**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-Sakura Tsukishiro, Herzogin vom Frond Tsukishiro, Dienstmädchen der Ehre von ihrer Hoheit, der Königin Mother. nehmen Sie für Ehemann zum adligen Gentleman Saumi Hitori-Ergebnis von Ankok an, schwören Kapitän der Armeen ihrer Wirklichen Hoheit und Sie, daß um ihn zu lieben, es in Ihrer Heimat zu behalten, es zu verteidigen und es während der Zeit das unsere Götter zu schützen Sie auf der Erde gewähren will?

**OoOoO-Sakura Tsukishiro, duquesa de la fronda Tsukishiro, dama de honor de su Alteza la Reina Madre. ¿Aceptáis por esposo al noble caballero Saumi Hitori conde de Ankok, capitán de los ejércitos de su Alteza Real y juráis amarlo, guardarlo en vuestro hogar, defenderlo y protegerlo durante el tiempo que nuestros dioses quieran concederles sobre la Tierra?-OoOoO**

Sakura comenzó a gritar desesperada:- ¡¡no!!

Pero la gran mano de aquella mujer cubrió su pequeña boca y Hitori solo le sonrió a manera de agradecimiento.

Sie ist froh und sagt, daß es annimmt, -fue lo que dijo el conde tomando gentilmente la mano de Sakura **OoOo-ella está feliz y dice que acepta-oOoO-**si no acepta, estará segura de que Syaoran Li morirá...- aquel hombre no confiaba en las palabras del conde, por lo cual quería una respuesta salida de la boca de ella.

Sakura abrió los ojos con horror y miró los del religioso que los casaba... tratando de decirle con un mirada que no... Pero aquel hombre desvió la mirada y esperó su respuesta...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Libérame del pensamiento cambiante  
que solo soy suya...  
...que solo era suya...  
y que solo vivo para él**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**-**yo....-suspiró sollozante bajando su hermoso rostro, y con su voz decepcionada, triste y resignada, dijo.- acepto...-movió su cabeza para que el religioso entendiera, pero aun así el sujeto miró al conde y luego a la cocinera, se notaba que no confiaba...

Hitori sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, su chantaje como tal, había funcionado, y no podía estar más orgulloso de si mismo, y de ella, por la respuesta tan adecuada.- sie hat angenommen-dijo la cocinera por ella entendiendo el gesto del señor.-**Oo-ella ha aceptado-oO**

- Unsere Götter haben sie vereinigt.., daß der Mann sie nicht trennt,... und daß das Glück... und... die Liebe herrscht in seine neue Heimat... ich verkünde... Ehemann, zum Count Hitori... und zu Ihnen meine große Dame: Gräfin... Hitori...-fue lo que dijo por último y antes de que diera otro movimiento, otro sujeto por detrás se acercó a él, clavando un cuchillo en su pecho... para que callara para siempre ese secreto...**OoOo-Nuestros dioses los han unido.. que no los separe el hombre... y que la felicidad... y... el amor reine en su nuevo hogar... yo proclamo... esposo, al Conde Hitori.... y a usted mi gran señora: Condesa... Hitori...-oOoO**

El conde acercó su rostro al de la joven, pero ella solo se hizo para atrás asustada... ¡no lo besaría nunca, ni aunque eso fuera una clase de prueba para alcanzar el cielo! No podía... no quería... ¡no podía mirarlo siquiera! Mucho menos lo tocaría... le causaba cierta repulsión, y más después de aquel acto ¿casarla a la fuerza?

**OoOoOoO**

**¿Dónde se juntan mis suspiros?  
¿En que lugar del cielo?  
Quisiera escapar... **

OoOoOoO

Un violento empujón por parte de la cocinera, hizo que Sakura terminara en brazos de su esposo. El cual solo le acarició los brazos y los hombros, mientras le miraba con dulzura.- por fin eres mi esposa... es una lástima que te hayas tenido que casar conmigo a la fuerza... pero creo que no había otro método, y conforme....no te portes bien... la vida del principito, Syaoran Li correrá más peligro...

Sakura aun con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, le miró con desafío.- ¡él es el más grande guerrero que jamás haya conocido!-aunque le tenía cierto miedo al hombre delante de él, sus palabras eran certeras, Syaoran había salido victorioso de muchas batallas, si por él fuera se enfrentaría a los ejércitos oponentes él solo ¡era tanta su bravura! Siempre estaba al comienzo de las filas, y eran sus palabras las que animaban a las tropas, siempre muy a su estilo, muy Syaoran...

-¡no te atrevas a desafiarme!-gritó arrebatando de pronto un beso de sus labios, causando aun más furia por parte de la muchacha.

**OoOoOoO**

**Le pertenezco  
no encuentro la paz  
y la muerte se ríe de mí  
ni siquiera los sueños me satisfacen  
me debilito...  
Le pertenezco**

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aquella horrible mujer le arrastró hasta la habitación donde le había cambiado de ropa, y le dejó encerrada con aquel monstruo que venía detrás de ella, el conde Hitori sonreía por la fuerza que mostraba, una vez estaban solos, la habitación que no mostraba mayor adorno era espaciosa y grande, no estaba tapizada ni pintada, el piso era del mismo mármol de todos los pisos en el castillo, en el techo colgaba un enorme candelabro que iluminaba por completo la habitación, y la gran cama con dosel rojo, de una tela parecida al terciopelo, dominaba por completo la habitación. El edredón que cubría la cama era del mismo color que las cortinas y tenía varios almohadones que cubrían la cama casi hasta la orilla.

Frente a la cama estaba el tocador de maderas talladas, con figuras de flores diversas, y barnizado delicadamente para darle un toque más claro, tenía un banquito rectangular, que era suave al sentarse en él por el mullido colchón que tenía incrustado. Y la alfombra que adornaba levemente el pie de la cama, todo era de un color rojo, muy parecido a la sangre, que no daba ningún tipo de alegría o emoción, aunque a Sakura le llegaba un sentimiento de desesperación y angustia por salir de él, esa habitación tenía un balcón, a él llevaba el ventanal que era la puerta, dividido en dos, de ahí entraba la brisa fresca de la noche ya llegada. Lo único que "adornaba" la habitación, si así podía llamársele, eran enormes cuadros en las paredes desnudas que mostraban a ese hombre que ella comenzaba a odiar... un sentimiento tan nuevo para ella.

Ni por Fuutie llegó a sentir algo como aquello... siempre le había tratado mal, y le había despreciado hasta cierto punto que se sintió desdichada, aunque luego con el tiempo olvidó eso, y se acostumbró, más que nada gracias a Fanren y Tomoyo, sin mencionar de Syaoran...

Syaoran...

Él seguro que no debía tener conocimiento de nada, como en verdad era. Y confiaba en que todo estaba saliendo como había planeado, seguro estaba tomando una cálida copa de vino tinto con la princesa, o tal vez la estaba haciendo suya... ¡realmente se había sentido celosa! ¡Nunca se había imaginado terminar así en las manos de un hombre! Nunca había tomado las cosas demasiado enserio, excepto ese desamor de Syaoran y ahora no sentía celos... se sentía tan infeliz... hubiera preferido mil veces esperar dos o tres meses, mientras intentaba encontrar alguna solución, hubiera preferido hacerlo a su manera... y no dejarlo en manos de él, pero su corazón enamorado...

No podía odiarle... no podía echarle la culpa sin más, primero se la echaría a ella misma, por ser tan torpe en haber abierto esa puerta, por haber accedido a quedarse sola unos momentos ¡no le había visto nada de malo! E ingenuamente había creído que de verdad en la corte se habían tragado el cuento... más llegó a su corazón la decepción en ese momento, pero no le preocupaba ya, por lo menos ya no. pensaba que con Yukito y ahora con su hermano Touya, estaría protegida por demás..... Pero que grave había sido el error ¿verdad? Ahora estaba atrapada en cuatro paredes... ¡tal vez la mejor solución era lanzarse por el balcón y ya no hacer sufrir a nadie más por que sucedería con ella! Para que el que había, era y sería para siempre su único amor, ya no se molestara en dedicar un débil pensamiento en su persona, que siempre había mantenido esa ligera esperanza de sentirse amada de una manera diferente por él... aunque al final siempre quedaba desengañada... y Li siempre le demostraba lo poco que significaba para él (o por lo menos esa era su interpretación...) Aquel hombre que la había hecho su esposa se lo había demostrado con crueles palabras que habían alcanzado a herir aun más su corazón. Estaban implícitas en sus amenazas y en sus intentos para convencerla de que se casara con él.

Había una puerta en esa habitación, además, que conectaba con un cuarto de baño, de donde Hitori salió con una impecable bata, limpia y lisa. Sakura retrocedió al mirarle, y con velocidad sin precedentes salió al balcón, para luego cerrar las puertas detrás de ella

Hitori no estaba dispuesto a obligarle a cumplir con sus obligaciones de esposa, estaba por demás cansado, el viaje había consumido mucha de su energía, comenzaba a hacerse viejo y su vitalidad ya no era la misma que hacía diez años... pero eso no le impidió admirar mientras estaba recostado de lado y cubierto por las mantas, la perfecta figura de su esposa... era cierto que le irritaba de cierta manera que ella le rechazara y no le dejara hacerla completamente su mujer como se suponía que debía ser... Sakura le daba la espalda cruzada de brazos y mirando directamente los jardines. La noche estaba linda, pero... no sentía nada al mirarla... no tardó en abrazarse a si misma por lo helado del leve viento que soplaba, miró sobre su hombro al hombre que comenzaba a quedarse dormido en posición hacia ella

Jamás sería de él... primero, buscaría a Syaoran... pero no pensaba pertenecerle tampoco a dos hombres.... tomó su cabeza con enfado, apretujándola con sus manos y cayó rendida, sosteniéndose del barandal de roca. Abrazó sus piernas y no le quedó opción más que llorar en silencio ocultando su rostro.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Syaoran daba vueltas desesperado en su habitación, no sabía nada de Eriol Hiraguizawa, se suponía que en cuanto diera aviso regresaría al galope más veloz del caballo y no tardaría nada, no se detendría en ningún poblado, y si calculaba bien todo el tiempo tenía que estar ahí desde hacía por lo menos dos horas. El toque leve de la puerta detuvo sus paseos frustrados, e ilusionado con que fuera el primo de Akari abrió.

Se equivocó, era Akari en persona.

Entró con una mueca, al ver el gesto de decepción del muchacho que comenzó a dar vueltas de nuevo, mientras su cabello rebelde volvía a ser blanco de sus manos.

-¿que te sucede, amor?-preguntó deteniéndole con sus pequeñas manos, y cuando este se quedó de pie delante de ella, esta puso sus manos sobre su fuerte pecho.- te noto... molesto... Preocupado tal vez...

-nada en especial...-mintió de inmediato- no sé que me pase... tal vez... la muerte de Sakura...

-¡ah, otra vez ella!-en su tono se notaba que estaba exasperada, causando un gran asombro de Syaoran- ¡me cansas con eso! Yo venía a tratar otros....-su voz de pronto sonó mimosa, y su mirada coqueta con sus pestañeos insinuados, se acercó a él con delicadeza y le despojó de la capa, lanzándole a otro lado en el suelo- temas... más interesantes... que... podemos...-su respiración de la nada se volvió entre cortada, mientras acariciaba su cuello cubierto por el elegante traje- compartir solo.... tú y yo...

A Syaoran raramente no le agradó su tono, ni tampoco sus mimos... su corazón se sentía oprimido... y sin sentimiento alguno, bueno, si había uno...

Una angustia constante... y una culpabilidad que aun no sabía de donde se generaba....

Además, desde que se había enterado de los "posibles sentimientos de Sakura"... tampoco eso era algo que le dejaba tranquilo, en caso de que fuera verdad... ¿desde cuando le amaba? ¿Por que nunca se había dado cuenta? Mejor aún... ¿por que ella nunca se lo dijo? ¿Era un sentimiento tan nuevo..? De pronto su cabeza por primera vez, se hizo un lío...

Akari se apresuró a besar sus labios, pero Syaoran no sintió deseo alguno de besarle....

-por favor...-gimió, por su tono cualquiera pudo haber afirmado que estaba desesperado- sal de la habitación... no estoy con ánimo... –miró su gesto de puchero- ¡no insistas, me encuentro cansado...!

Decepcionada Akari fue sacada casi por un empujón de Li, quien en solo esos momentos deseaba que....

Se sonrojó al pensarlo siquiera, e incluso bajó la cabeza, y su ceño se endureció... no comprendía.... apretó los puños a sus lados, una ira de pronto lo invadió. No, ira no: impotencia... quería que la que fuera a buscarlo.... que la que hiciera todo lo que había hecho Akari.... fuera....Sakura.... solo deseaba ver que estaba bien... fuera de peligro y de las manos de ese sujeto...

Su mente de pronto se puso en blanco... Sakura....

Sakura...

Sakura....

Durmió con un gran esfuerzo, pero a la mañana siguiente no tardó en levantarse cuando los primeros rayos de sol alcanzaron su apuesto rostro..., solo limpió su rostro, agitó su cabello un poco más, y tomó la capa que Akari le había quitado por la noche, no se había cambiado ni quitado las botas.

De pronto en todo el palacio se escuchó el sonido de trompetas, y rápidamente bajó por las escaleras... abrió sus ojos con horror, quien entraba del brazo del maldito conde ese... era Sakura, con rostro cansado y su vestido rojo, por lo que sabía el color favorito del hombre que llevaba en ese momento una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, demasiado escotado para su gusto, pero para el de cualquier hombre..., dejaba para la imaginación. Y su fino y precioso cuello estaba adornado por una gargantilla de rubíes. No podía negarlo, se veía increíblemente...

Hermosa... ¡por todos los dioses que hermosa era!

El rostro de Syaoran palideció, sin incluso bajar las escaleras, a donde todos los demás si se habían reunido para saludarles.... y una cólera inaudita le inundó, completamente. ¡¿Qué demonios hacía Sakura con ese sujeto?! ¡¿No había mandado al primo de la princesa para evitar mirar esa escena alguna vez?!

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez, y trató de calmar sus emociones, aunque le era imposible, y repentinamente, recuerdos tranquilos y felices de su infancia llegaron como un trueno, descubriendo que siempre era feliz a su lado, y también todo era tranquilidad, comenzó a pensar en todas sus cualidades, y su precioso rostro sonrojado por sus comentarios.... era la mujer... bien, sabía que había dicho que Akari era la única... pero ahora... no lo podía evitar... era la mujer más encantadora que creía haber visto jamás

Parpadeó confuso...

Descubrió algo que le dejó helado... siempre había amado a Sakura pero que, de forma inconsciente, consideraba su amor como algo adquirido más que nada por los años transcurridos, de pronto se sintió confusamente solo..., tal vez era verdad por que todos se acercaron a saludarles, sintió que la imagen de la muchacha tal como se le presentaba en ese momento nunca se borraría de su mente. ¡Y notaba como su tesoro se le escapaba de las manos! Y su naturaleza violenta no se quedó atrás, sintiendo un impulso alocado de precipitarse sobre ella y tomarla en brazos para llevársela lo más lejos posible de ese hombre... esa corte... de todo ese lugar... ¡maldita la hora en que Akari la pidió de dama de compañía! ¡Maldita la hora en que se había interesado tanto en Akari que por intereses propios había metido a su mejor amiga, a la mujer que amaba en ese maldito sitio!

Reaccionó de sus enfurecidos pensamientos, cuando todos se hubieron retirado a la presencia de la reina madre.

Hitori hablaba "animadamente" con la reina, mientras Akari miraba con algo de envidia a Sakura... ya no le extrañó pero... si le preocupó un poco.

Se acercó a la pareja, dando un reverencia exagerada... dirigida solo para Sakura... al mirar sus ojos pudo incluso sentir como sus propios ojos brillaron, al igual que los de ella.- pensé... que estabas... muerta... mi querida amiga...

Sakura le miró un momento con cierta melancolía y luego se dirigió al conde.- dejadme hablar a solas con el caballero... necesito explicarle algunas cosas....- Hitori solo asintió no confiando del todo, y Syaoran y Sakura se alejaron después de que el reciente enamorado le ofreció su brazo a la hermana de Touya.

-¿que se supone que hacéis aquí?-inquirió, Sakura notó su tono molesto. Y frunció un poco el ceño- pensé que estabas escondida... con Yukito...

-y así era...-dijo con voz baja- pero... el conde me ha ido a buscar...

-¿acaso no llegó Eriol, el primo de la princesa?-Sakura notó algo diferente en Syaoran pero no atinó a que. Así que se dispuso a responder.

-por lo que presencié...-comenzó a jugar con sus manos, de soslayo notaba como su esposo les vigilaba, Syaoran había soltado ya su brazo y se colocó frente a ella- llegaron al mismo tiempo... o algo así... por que... cuando abrí la puerta...-cubrió sus ojos con cansancio, y luego colocó su mano sobre su frente, frotándola.- estaba detrás de él, pronto llegaron los mosqueteros de Hitori... y lo apresaron junto con mi hermano... y luego...

Pero no le dejó terminar.- ¿que los han capturado? ¿Y sabes adonde los han llevado?

Los ojos de Sakura volvieron a brillar con tristeza.- están en los calabozos.... aquí, los ha acusado de traición contra él, y piensa que la reina madre estará a su favor en el juicio del parlamento... no sé que será de ellos... ¡ah mi pobre hermano... tanto que se esforzó por mi!... pero...

Entonces Syaoran también se percató de lo mucho que el conde Hitori les observaba.- pienso que está (por ahora) bien que te vigile un poco, solo eres su prometida... pero creo que se está pasando...-guardó silencio, Sakura le miraba atentamente- ¿que sucede?

-Syaoran... él me encontró...-trataba de que Li notara lo que había sucedido pero el joven duque, príncipe por sangre, miraba con algo de rencor al conde, sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras- y... estoy casada con él....

el joven corazón de Syaoran se detuvo un momento, y su mente quedó en blanco por segunda vez aquella mañana, dejó sus pensamientos contra aquel conde y giró su rostro, con rigidez hacia ella, la cual tenía la cabeza gacha y se abrazaba un poco, sintió como el mundo se caía a sus pies.- ¿casada...?- fue lo único que atinó a preguntar

-...tuve que aceptarle...-siendo tan orgullosa, no dejaría que él le pidiera una explicación y con eso desatar una confesión acerca de sus sentimientos...- por todo lo que amo... tenía que casarme con él... aun no le pertenezco como una esposa.... como una mujer... ¡jamás dejaría que me tocara..! ya con mucho esfuerzo acepto que me mire... –se cruzó de brazos indignada

-¿lo aceptaste?-dijo no creyendo lo que escuchaba- ¿así, sin más?

-¡era todo tan confuso!-gimió cubriendo de nuevo sus ojos, se notaba en su timbre, la desesperanza.- hoy pasaremos la noche en este castillo... y... –suspiró, Syaoran pensó que de un momento a otro comenzaría a correr pero primero, la tomaría en brazos y la llevaría con él

-encontraré la manera de que esta noche, él y yo salgamos del castillo-afirmó mirando sus ojos, con decisión mientras Sakura no podía evitar desesperarse, Syaoran tomó con delicadeza sus manos y ella solo pudo sonrojarse- no dejaré que te tome... estamos encomendados a una misma misión... haré que se adelante... partiremos hoy mismo, aunque te tengas que quedar aquí un tiempo ¡pero ahora eres intocable! Eres una.... condesa....

-pero...-Sakura iba a objetar- ¿no sería muy riesgoso para ti...?-Syaoran sonrió, ella nunca se dejaría de preocupar por su bien... entonces comprendió que lo que aquel hombre le había informado... era verdad... y se encargaría de terminar con todo eso, para que fuera él el único de verdad, en su vida y que fuera solo de él...

-tenéis que tranquilizaros, amiga-oprimió más sus manos con las suyas con mayor discreción- resolveré esto, yo mismo...

Se alejó de ella, y caminó hasta el conde, pero habló a la reina madre- ¡mi señora... nuestro soberano ha querido que nos movilicemos en el menor tiempo posible, sería lo mejor que, saliéramos de inmediato...! ¡no podemos perder tiempo!

La reina madre solo asintió, mientras Akari miraba a Syaoran tratando de encontrar respuestas, sin obtenerlas.- no creo que mi padre, realmente quiera...-pero se cayó al notar la mirada molesta de Li

-tal vez, tengáis razón-dijo pensativa la mujer de ligeras arrugas.- por favor, id a asistirle, no sé lo que sería del rey, mi amado esposo.... ¡tenéis mi permiso para partir ahora mismo! No ha sido tan mala idea, mi querido duque...-sonrió a Syaoran el cual solo colocó una de sus rodillas en el suelo- id con los dioses... ¡y que les protejan!

Después de esa bendición, lanzó una mirada a Kero y Spinel los cuales estaban ahí presentes, y salieron de la habitación después de él, en tanto el conde, enfurecido por la frustración de sus planes los cuales eran consumar su noche de bodas en la habitación que ocupaba en sus visitas a ese castillo, miró a su más fiel consejero y amigo. El cual le siguió y ambos se reunieron en la ventana más cercana en el pasillo al que salieron.- traed aquí a esos tipos, los que se encargaron de asesinar a los Kinomoto.. en cuanto veas que regreso junto con Li, dejadles atacar el castillo, el cual desde hace meses está mal resguardado, puesto que todos los hombres están en batallas lejanas, tenéis que intentad... que asesinen a la reina y su hija... del rey ya nos encargaremos luego, está en fronteras más al sur, entonces yo llegaré junto con Li y tus hombres le asesinarán, podéis matar a mi esposa.... no confío en que no ayude al principito...

-¿matar a tu esposa?-preguntó el hombre no creyendo lo que oía- tenéis que dejádmela... ¿acaso te ha decepcionado y no sirve de esposa?

-no la he probado... pero es más fiel a ese imbécil de lo que crees... ¡aceptó casarse a cambio de la vida del muy estúpido que ni siquiera a puesto sus ojos en ella!-por primera vez aquel hombre no acertaba, por que el corazón de Syaoran ahora latía al mismo ritmo que el de Sakura.- si la quieres para ti... es tuya...- la sonrisa del hombre se hizo más visible.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-había pensado que estabas muerta...-le dijo Akari dando vueltas alrededor de ella, como la primera vez que le vio.- pero... ¿esposa del conde Hitori? ¡todo se me hubiera ocurrido menos eso!

Sakura frunció el ceño- también ha sido una sorpresa para mi... sino importuno a nadie... ¿podría saber donde está la que era mi dama de compañía?

-no lo sé, hace días que no le miro...-se encogió en brazos.- pero Syaoran...-no le dejó terminar se dirigió con velocidad hacia la reina madre, ahora... tenía alguna autoridad...

-¡le suplico a mi señora, que me permita ver a Tomoyo Daidouji!-suplicó con su cabeza baja, la reina solo sonrió e hizo un gesto, pero fueron sobresaltadas cuando la puerta se abrió, y todos ahí notaron como Hitori volvía a entrar

-quiero solicitarle a mi reina, permita quedar a mi esposa la condesa en este castillo-dijo colocando una rodilla en el suelo y blandiendo su sombrero que tenía una pluma blanca, que hacía juego con su traje azul oscuro de detalles dorados.- bajo su valiosa protección... hasta que yo regrese para que ambos partamos hacia mis tierras en Ankok.

-estoy de acuerdo, señor-dijo con amabilidad la mujer- supongo que estará en la habitación que es de usted.... siempre que es bienvenido aquí... ¿tomará lugar con ella esta noche?

Sakura horrorizada miró a su esposo.- no-respondió el hombre- tengo que tomar lugar con nuestro soberano... mi esposa...- miró la preciosa figura de Sakura, de arriba a abajo- sabrá esperar....-la muchacha solo asintió, torpemente y de un momento a otro notó como aquel hombre de nuevo salía.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!-Tomoyo corría a sus brazos, cuando la nueva condesa, y duquesa por "familia" estuvo en su cuarto instalada, Tomoyo que le había creído muerta y luego fue desengañada, parecía que la imagen de su amiga nunca volvería a estar frente a ella.- ¿cómo estás, ese hombre te ha hecho algo?-revisaba con cuidado el cuerpo de su amiga, notando en atrevido traje que estaba en ella.

-no... Aun no...-sonrió abrazando con cariño a la muchacha- gracias por preocuparte por mi... pero... ¡ah Tomoyo, casarme con él fue una pesadilla que jamás había soñado, y que tampoco vi venir sobre mi, me creí segura a lado de mis hermanos!-de pronto recordó a Kinomoto- y por fin... he vuelto a ver a mi hermano...

-¿el señor Yukito o Yue?-preguntó sin entender realmente- no sabía que no los hubieras visto desde hace mucho...

-¡no Tomoyo, mi hermano!-tomó sus manos sonriendo ante el recuerdo del hombre moreno- ¡recuerda que "yo no soy hermana" de los Tsukishiro... yo llegué una noche... tu madre y tú me atendieron... pero yo tengo un hermano, un Kinomoto... uno de mi sangre...

Tomoyo abrió los ojos ante la astucia de la condesa.- ¿le has vuelto a ver? ¡Me alegro tanto por ti, amiga!-un nuevo abrazo se dio en ese pequeño reencuentro- pero me he llevado la sorpresa cuando me han mandado llamar, en nombre de la condesa Hitori, no pensé que fueras tú... ¡he tenido que asistir antes a despedir a los caballeros!-de pronto en su mente surgió otro sujeto.- pero si tú estás aquí... ¿donde está el duque Hiraguizawa? Supe por él que iría a darte aviso sobre las sospechas y posibles movimientos del conde....

-lo han capturado-dijo con un deje de tristeza, ese hombre le agradaba, era muy cordial y gentil, pero no tanto como para gustar de él, y ahora comprobaba que Tomoyo tal vez opinaba de forma diferente- está en los calabozos de este castillo... ¡el conde lo ha mandado apresar con sus mosqueteros!

Tomoyo llevó una mano a su boca, asustada, había escuchado de prisioneros nuevos, pero no se imaginó...- ¡pero que tragedia! ¡Es una injusticia, no sé realmente que derecho tiene ese esposo tuyo para hacerlo un prisionero, su prima debería enterarse para que le dejara libre!

-lo intentaré....-sonrió tratando de animarle- se nota que... mmm... te agrada... de una manera... eh... diferente...-su voz sonaba torpe, pues normalmente y desde que recordaba Tomoyo era la que le cuestionaba con las cosas del corazón.

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente.- y me ha confesado que... también le "agrado", pero no ha pasado de castos besos...-los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron con sorpresa- pero, quiero pensar que... es solo un juego de ambos... ¡es más imposible que cualquier cosa en el mundo!

Sakura no agregó gran cosa para aliviar al corazón aturdido de su amiga, pero si le reconfortó al decirle que Eriol Hiraguizawa era un hombre merecedor de ella.... por ese carácter tan raro que les había mostrado, y también a Tomoyo tiempo después. Pero que mostraba el hombre de bien que era, y mucho más después del riesgo que estuvo dispuesto a enfrentar.

La dama de compañía, cuando dejó recostada y durmiendo tranquilamente a Sakura, se dirigió con rapidez hacia la zona de los calabozos, donde no tuvo grandes impedimentos para poder llegar hasta la celda que Eriol y Touya compartían.

-¡señor Hiraguizawa!-llamó la joven, llegando hasta la celda, y tomándose de los barrotes, dentro se notaba la figura de ambos hombres, sentados uno frente a otro, uno con la cabeza gacha, y el otro con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza, al llamado solo la giró un poco- ¿se encuentra usted bien?-su voz sonaba un tanto angustiada, el lugar era frío y húmedo, carente de iluminación.

-bien, nos ha tocado un cuarto de lujo diría yo-no cambió su posición- mucha iluminación, agua abundante...-murmuró mientras una gotita de agua, filtrada por el techo caía en su frente- y nadie molesta... si, los vecinos son callados-señaló una celda frente a la de ellos, y Tomoyo miró horrorizada un esqueleto encadenado- y que decir de las cómodas camas, muy mullidas- dijo refiriéndose a la piedra en la que estaba sentado- nos traen comida seguido ¡la próxima comida llegará mañana por la tarde!-decía eso, pero Tomoyo no alcanzaba a notar la ironía, parecía solo que jugaba con sus palabras.- ¡no os preocupéis querida Tomoyo! Estamos en condición, es más creo que el conde Hitori se ha encargado de darnos el mejor lugar...

Touya solo rodó los ojos, pero no agregó nada en tanto la preocupación de Tomoyo no disminuía.- pero señor.... no creo que estas sean las mejores condiciones para habitar- por la nuca de Eriol cayó una gotita

-¿si sabes que es sarcasmo, verdad?-preguntó levantando una ceja

Tomoyo solo dejó escapar una risa ligera, pero tan suave que fue capaz de quitar toda esa tensión del lugar, y la situación. Pero de pronto esa risa, fu combinada por el hipo de los sollozos de la chica, que tenía su frente sobre los barrotes planos entrecruzados formando las "cadenas" de los prisioneros, Eriol notó ese ruidito que salía de la mujer.

Cuando se dio cuenta, inmediatamente se levantó, acercándose hasta la muchacha, la cual limpiaba con fuerza sus lágrimas. Eriol no podía soportar ver a una mujer llorar ¡sobre todo si era tan linda como Tomoyo le había demostrado que era!- ¡oh, por favor, no llore! ¡No debe llorar por cosas como estas, no está tan mal, olvide lo del tono sarcástico, no importa, lo decía de verdad de todas formas!-pero parecía no estar ayudando al estado de la chica.- vamos, no llore, he estado en peores situaciones... bueno, no, no he estado en peores situaciones, pero así se aprende... ¡si, la próxima vez que me encarcelen por algún crimen que no he cometido podré decir: he estado en peores situaciones!

-¿y si no sale de esta?-preguntó dudosa por sus palabras- es tan difícil... he podido escuchar que se avecina una nueva guerra grande... ¿morirá aquí encerrado? ¡pasará mucho tiempo hasta que le devuelvan su libertad si eso sucede!

-¡oh, vamos por ideas!-gimió el muchacho- primero: claro que saldré de esta, segundo: no habrá ninguna guerra grande, por lo menos no aun ¡ya vendrá después, pero le aseguro dama, que, estaré yo ya libre para eso! Tercero: claro que no moriré aquí ¡primero seré un prófugo si es necesario! Yo no estoy hecho para... calabozos ni encierros permanentes ¡por eso no debéis preocuparos!

Tomoyo solo sonrió, y asintió despacio entonces escuchó como decía Touya.- este está más loco de lo que pensé...- Daidouji pestañeó tratando de recordar quien era, claro: ¡el hermano de Sakura! Le examinó con la mirada, tratando de encontrar algún parecido entre ellos, pero no lo encontraba. Touya frunció el ceño y le habló:-¿que me ve?

-¡pero que educación!-gimió Eriol entre risas- ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, me parece que es dama de compañía o fue, de tu hermana. Él es, Touya Kinomoto, hermano de tu señorita...

Tomoyo solo hizo una inclinación, pero fue interrumpida por Eriol.- lo mejor para vos, es salir de aquí, si no queréis ser mezclada en este asunto ¡será lo mejor por el momento! Yo prometo a usted, que en cuanto pueda salir, o en todo caso, escapar. Iré de inmediato con vos...

Eriol tomó sus manos por los espacios libres, y Tomoyo se aferró a su agarre, con la misma esperanza que surgía por las palabras de Hiraguizawa ¡sentía como si, pudiera sacarle de un tirón de ese miserable lugar!- regresaré a verle-afirmó la muchacha, apretando más sus manos.- yo le traeré de comer más seguido, y también a vuestro compañero.... será un alivio para Sakura...

-obrad como mejor os parezca-dijo seco Touya cruzándose de brazos.- si no han matado a mi hermana por traición... realmente no sé que le pudo haber sucedido...

-la han casado ya-Eriol bajó un poco el rostro, avergonzado.- agradece mucho sus esfuerzos por ayudarle, y piensa que si ha sucedido todo esto, a pesar de las grandes travesías para que vosotros las realizaran, ha sido su culpa. Pero ahora, el conde se ha ido junto con Li a batallas un tanto retiradas de estas tierras... ¡él se encargará de sacarle definitivamente del camino de nuestra Sakura!

-no hay de otra-dijo Touya encogiéndose de hombros- tenemos que confiar en el bobo del mocoso...

Tomoyo solo asintió, Eriol besó con delicadeza su mano para que luego ella saliera con prisa de los calabozos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-¡Maldita sea!-se dijo a si mismo, mientras daba con su espada a otro sujeto, de los muchos que le rodeaban, en tanto Kero y Spi, luchaban con esos sujetos- ¿como es posible que sean tantos?

-se nota que han recobrado fuerzas.- opinó entre golpes Spinel.- nosotros no nos hemos repuesto de las últimas batallas... ¡estamos a desnivel!

Durante las batallas anteriores, Li no había asistido, por ordenes del rey quien probaba a otros hombres. En tanto Kero y Spinel si habían sido llamados como dos soldados más del ejercito. Las batallas habían sido duras, y el clima no ayudaba a su situación, los terrenos como los de ahora, estaban lodosos y el aroma a tierra mojada e hierba estaba impregnado por todo el lugar, incluso haciéndole sofocante.

Habían luchado ya dos días, día y noche, y no podían negar que comenzaban a llegar al extremo de su fuerza, en el caso de Syaoran: nunca había tenido que luchar de manera seguida, pero nunca se perdía la oportunidad de entrar en el calor de una batalla, y ahora no veía calor...

Los días habían estado nublados, y con ligera llovizna, entre la neblina de las noches no podía localizar a sus contrincantes, y más de un soldado de su bando había intentado herirle sin intención aparente, pero realmente esperaba poder asesinar al esposo de Sakura, en una distracción del hombre, pero cada vez se veía más complicado, aquel siempre estaba montado en caballo, y cuando estaba a punto, se desplazaba sin sospechar nada, con velocidad al otro lado del campo diferencia de la de él...

Esa noche sería la de la suerte, ya lo tenía como propósito. No podía esperar más... de un momento a otro y con ayuda de Kero y Spinel se quitó a todos los soldados que intentaban atacarle y hacerle caer, para tener el honor de haber sido el que acabó con el famoso Syaoran Li.

Pudo localizarlo entre varios hombres más, que seguían luchando, aunque no fuera algo de honor le apuñalaría por la espalda, esa noche había una neblina de los mil demonios... así que si alguien se daba cuenta, siempre podía decir que había sido un error, era príncipe y le creerían...

Hizo una señal a sus escuderos los cuales se acercaron con astucia y sigilo, mientras él se acercaba por detrás. Pero aquel hombre le detectó antes, y él no se percató, con un movimiento ágil pudo moverse antes de que aquel le atacara e hizo un corte en su hombro, causando un gemido del adversario.- ¿te crees demasiado listo, no?-Syaoran tenía una mano sobre su hombro lastimado, y su mano pronto se manchó de sangre- ladrón del honor...-quería quitarle a su esposa, y eso en la corte se rumoraba, por el momento a solas que habían tenido los jóvenes.

Syaoran no podía odiarle más de lo que le odiaba, no solo por haber hecho eso a Sakura, mujer a la que amaba, con el tiempo y sin saber que Hitori había sido el autor de la muerte de los Kinomoto, se enteró por su madre, que aquel conde había sido quien había acusado a Hien Li de traición... para hacer algo similar a los Kinomoto, pero que gracias a la sabiduría de Ieran Li, no lo había conseguido....

-más que usted si-dijo entrecortadamente, no se sentía mareado, pero el dolor le nubló la cabeza por un momento- ¡no le dejaré con Sakura!- Hitori no se molestó en amenazarle con una acusación de traición, a su regreso, por que sabía que esa noche uno de los dos moriría en la espada del otro.

-¿celoso?-dijo levantando una ceja, y comenzó a cabalgar en círculos alrededor de él, haciendo que el muchacho se desesperara.- la princesa Akari también lo es

-¡mi corazón pertenece desde hace mucho a Sakura!-confesó sin más, para gran sorpresa de los escuderos los cuales no alcanzaban a comprender sus palabras ¿era verdad? O ¿solo una cuartada para sacar ventaja? Aunque no entendían como la podía sacar con eso- mi corazón siempre ha latido al mismo compás que el corazón de ella... y admito mi total estupidez por haber puesto mis ojos en muchas más, excepto en ella....

-muy leal y romántico de su parte, principito-dijo con una carcajada que para Syaoran se hizo el sonido más asqueroso que pudo escuchar.- asegurar amor a mi esposa.... que ironía ¿verdad?....pero ella ya es mía... ¡no tendría por que estar hablando de esa manera de MI ESPOSA!-parecía que de pronto se había enfurecido, con sus propios pensamientos.

-¡aun no le pertenece!-reclamó molesto- ella no se ha entregado a usted, y le aseguro que YO seré el único que tendrá ese honor.... solo será mi MUJER-sabía que esas palabras enfurecían aun más tal y como era al conde.

-¿le probará toda la experiencia que tiene en el ámbito?-dijo con astucia, pero Li no se inmutó, su gesto se endureció y su mirada se convirtió en una penetrante y fría.- le probará el poco amor que de verdad le tiene...

-si me entrego a ella, será por que le amo ¿no le parece?-Syaoran seguía con su cuerpo los movimientos del corcel que aun andaba a su alrededor

-¿entonces ha amado a todas a las que se ha "entregado"?-su tono era por demás irónico- ¡no podéis negarme que no sois un santo! ¿Le ofrecerá a ella las sobras, principito?

Syaoran estaba sonrojado por la furia que sentía, pero se sintió apesumbrado... por que era verdad... Sakura sabía de sus andanzas con más de una mujer ¡todo mundo las conocía! Y si sus palabras se convertían en acciones... ¡Sakura podría comprobar su falta de sentimientos hacia ella, por lo menos en el pasado! De pronto sonrió para si mismo... ¿y que más daba si era ahora cuando la amaba? ¿Por que preocuparse por algo que había sucedido ya, cuando no tenía conciencia de su sentir? Con esa sonrisa miró a su contrincante, el cual levantó una ceja, Syaoran calculaba sus movimientos y los de él mismo.

De un momento a otro asaltó su espalda, encajando la espada la cual salió por el otro lado, aquel hombre solo dio un grito de dolor, y cayó al piso muerto. No dio tiempo de decir una palabra más.

Syaoran se apresuró a limpiar la espada con su capa azul, y dio una nueva señal para que se alejaran de ahí. Continuó batallando como el gran guerrero que se le adjudicaba ser, había asesinado a los grandes lideres en las batallas peligrosas que amenazaban con la soberanía y quietud del reino... ahora sentía que ya no tenía por que temer con lo de Hitori resuelto, lo que no sabía era que el consejero que había instalado a sus matones en el castillo de la reina madre, había mirado la escena con satisfacción y sin preocupación no había hecho nada para evitarla, de verdad quería poseer a esa mujer.

Syaoran notó las constantes miradas que aquel hombre le dirigía, penetrantes y con sus ojos de un extraño amarillo, que podían llegar a ser miel y verdosos al mismo tiempo en las sombras, su cabello dorado siempre hacia atrás tajantemente, lucía ahora algo sucio. Aunque también alcanzaba la edad el conde fallecido se notaba más conservado y no era del todo feo, su piel era pálida pero tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y carecía de musculatura, y era en extremo delgado, se le conocían amantes por todos lados, incluso extranjeras, era viudo pero había hecho votos de castidad y fidelidad a su esposa muerta, a quien se sabía a la perfección que engañaba, algunos pensaban que la mujer había muerto de la tristeza al enterarse de los amoríos de su esposo con una muchacha, perteneciente a una pequeña corte del conde amigo de la infancia de su esposo. Todos sabían que su esposa si le amaba, como ninguna mujer jamás lo haría, habían tenido solo un hijo el cual había negado a su padre por las faltas a su madre, por tanto el hombre no le heredó titulo alguno. El entonces muchacho no se había molestado por esa decisión, y viajó lejos donde jamás nadie supiera su procedencia. No había cumplido a sus votos, pero ahora en su cabeza solo había deseo por una sola mujer... Sakura Hitori... desde que la había visto había quedado prendado, pero su amigo tenía mucho más poder, y nunca podría acceder a esa belleza de mujer, si él era su contrincante en el cortejo.

Li notó como aquel hombre, supuesto amigo de Hitori, con un movimiento elegante se daba la vuelta y subía al caballo desde el cual había caído el conde, entonces se alarmó al ver su dirección... era hacia las tierras donde estaba el castillo de la reina madre.

Se apresuró a buscar un caballo, y encontró un marrón como su cabello, parecía que el animal se identificó de inmediato con su nuevo dueño, parecía elegante y de buena crianza... parecía como si tuviera algún tipo de dignidad... avisó a Kero que le siguieran con discreción, Kerberos de inmediato su señor partió avisó a Spinel el cual mataba a uno de sus contrincantes

-¡los problemas nunca se acaban!-gimió Spinel empuñando su espada contra el estómago de alguien nuevo

-¡es lo emocionante de la vida querido Spi!-sonrió Kero, buscando un caballo y se encontró con dos oficiales del otro reino, montados. miró con algo de malicia a Spinel que le devolvió la mirada y ambos se abalanzaron contra ellos. De un momento a otro se encontraban cabalgando y aplastando a todo el que estuviera frente a ellos, intentando no hacerles mucho daño a los suyos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Entró al castillo sorpresivamente, sin esperar a que le anunciaran, el amanecer ya había sucedido escasos minutos atrás, hizo una especie de señal a un hombre de rostro muy tosco, que era grande y musculoso, se acercó al señor.

-¿sabes donde está la viuda?-inquirió con una sonrisa, el hombre uniformado con el traje de los mosqueteros del castillo de la reina madre, no comprendió.- el conde Hitori ha muerto, y ya voy a reclamar sus derechos de esposo... ¿sabes o no donde está?

-en la antigua habitación del difunto...-respondió con una tonta voz, grave.

-Li me venía siguiendo, el muy idiota pensó que no me había dado cuenta...-dijo dispuesto a explicarle los próximos movimientos, había escuchado a la perfección la discusión entre el príncipe y el conde, donde Li había asegurado que sería el único en tomar a la viuda condesa Hitori, pero que equivocado estaba ese jovencito, él sería el primero.... por que tenía ahora ese derecho.- en cuanto entre, comenzarán su ataque, no quiero que nadie quede vivo... como en aquellos tiempos....-recordando la matanza de los Kinomoto.

Sin esperar respuesta subió los escalones lo más rápidamente que pudo, y aquel encargado no tardó en divisar la figura de Syaoran Li en el umbral de la enorme puerta del castillo. Traía una trompeta atada al cinto, la quitó de inmediato y tocó un llamado desconocido para Li.

De un momento a otro, los soldados de la puerta se vieron atacados por aquellos hombres infiltrados en la guardia real en el castillo. Con habilidad se defendió de los que se acercaron hasta él, pero entonces notó como mataban a las domésticas y mayordomos que pasaban inocentemente por ahí, llegaron más hombres uniformados que combatieron a los que ya estaban presentes, tal vez los guardias reales. Se dio cuenta de como unos bajaban con aparente cautela hacia los calabozos....

Les siguió en silencio, y entonces notó lo frío del lugar. Con habilidad se abalanzó sobre esos hombres, con la inconciencia de que eran más. Touya que no había aceptado separarse de su flecha y su cajac lleno de flechas, disparó contra los que atacaban por la espalda al muchacho, de un momento a otro terminaron con todos ellos.

-ya era hora de que llegaras-sonrió Eriol que se había puesto de pie, y había indicado a Li los movimientos de sus oponentes, cuando este no les podía ver.- creo que la llave está colgada por allá-señaló una mesita donde efectivamente estaba una enorme llave, había recorrido pasillos completos de calabozos hasta llegar a ese, donde estaban los hombres que necesitaba, en cada pasillo había una mesa para los vigilantes, pero todos habían subido para defender al castillo.

Abrió con rapidez la puerta, y oprimió la mano de Hiraguizawa en gesto de saludo, con Touya Kinomoto fue diferente, solo se lanzaron sus miradas más duras, pero no se dijeron nada más, Touya por agradecimiento, pero Syaoran no encontraba que decirle al hermano de su enamorada.

-están atacando, me parece que son hombres del amigo del conde...-dijo subiendo de dos en dos los escalones- del conde... ya me he encargado, Sakura al final si se casó con él...

-¿¡COMO DICES!?-preguntó molesto, iba a su lado, mientras Eriol iba más delante, le tomó por el cuello de su traje, y le alzó unos centímetros.- ¡ESTO ES POR TU CULPA MALDITO MOCOSO!

-¡ya lo sé!-dijo molesto- pero ahora ya no hay nada que temer.... Sakura es viuda y...-pero el puño de Touya le interrumpió.- ¡ah, maldita sea ¿por que hiciste eso?!

-te lo merecías-dijo cortante y corrió por las escaleras, Eriol solo le sonrió y dijo:

-tal vez tenga razón...-no pudo evitar que una carcajada viva saliera, en cuanto llegaron a la batalla que se llevaba ahí, buscó una espada, y no tardó en encontrarla.- ahora iré a buscar a Tomoyo... debe estar asustada...-con velocidad se alejó de ahí, en tanto ya habían perdido a Touya Kinomoto de vista.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tomoyo lanzó un jarrón cercano a ella, contra el soldado que se acercaba con rapidez hacia ella, pero no le dio. De un momento a otro notó como Eriol Hiraguizawa le daba por detrás y se acercaba a ella.- ¿que ha sucedido? ¿por que estos hombres están aquí?

-parece que es un atentado contra... pues... no lo sé-sonrió acariciando su cabello- ya Li está aquí y está comba....-pero notó una pequeña herida en la mejilla derecha de la chica -¿estáis bien?-preguntó urgido, tomando sus manos y dejando la espada de lado, pero no le dio tiempo de responder, pues se encontraba besando sus labios con el factor sorpresa. Pero sin duda era un acto muy precipitado...

-¿que ha significado eso, señor?-preguntó sonrojada ella.- esta es una más de las tantas veces que me ha besado... tenéis que entender, que no estoy dispuesta a que jueguen con mis sentimientos por que...

Pero Eriol le interrumpió con un nuevo beso.- yo no estoy jugando con nadie-sonrió tocando su mejilla con un dedo.- yo le amo Tomoyo....-la chica pestañeó- no dejaré que ponga en duda mis palabras... sé que ha sido demasiado pronto, pero así las cosas son... y usted está en todo su derecho de rechazarme, aunque sinceramente espero que descarte esa idea...

Daidouji solo le abrazó agradecida por esos sentimientos.- no sé como responder a tales... muestras de afecto por su parte... han sido escasos los que me han profesado amor pero...

-aunque eso es una total locura ¿quien sería capaz de no amarle?-pero Tomoyo le silenció con un dedo sobre su boca

-pero ahora... siento que ya no vale la pena sufrir por cosas como esas... por que ahora, por fin... me gusta lo que siento.... y quiero que vos, sepa que es plenamente correspondido-Eriol solo le abrazó en silencio

-cuando esto se solucione... me casaré con usted ¡no me importa si me tengo que ir al fin del mundo para que esto sea aceptado!- Tomoyo solo asintió confiando en él... y un nuevo beso, selló la promesa.

**OoOoOoOoO**

-¡Syaoran!-era la voz de Akari la que lo detuvo cuando revisaba las habitaciones con urgencia- ¡están atacando el castillo, y han asesinado a muchos, mi madre se ha refugiado pero...!-lloraba mucho, y llevaba una espada en mano, era un guerrera tal como él, eso fue lo primero que le agradó de ella, pero ahora... fue interrumpida por Li

-no salgan de su refugio, ahora ¿sabes donde está Sakura?-el rostro de Akari se contorsionó en una mueca de enfado entre sus lágrimas.

-¡¡¿TE IMPORTA MÁS ELLA?!!-preguntó en un grito histérico mientras le trataba de herir con su espada, Syaoran le evitó con la suya- ¡¡ELLA YA ESTÁ CASADA, Y TÚ Y YO TAMBIÉN PRONTO LO ESTAREMOS!!

Syaoran en un expedito movimiento le despojó de su arma, la cual salió volando por detrás de ella y se clavó en el piso que estaba adornado por madera, entonces el joven duque habló.- Akari... no nos casaremos....

-pero... ¿que? ¿Por que?-ahora sus lagrimas eran más abundantes- ¿por que Syaoran?

-por que yo amo a Sakura....

-¡es que no me puedes salir con eso!-dijo gritando sin menos voz, se oía ahogada por tantas lágrimas- ¡tú y yo nos vamos a casar, quieras o no por que obligaré a mi padre para que te lo ordene y no podrás hacer nada contra eso!

Pero le asustó la mirada desafiante de Syaoran.- ¡atrévete si puedes! ¡No me casaré contigo y es mi última palabra!

-¡¡no puedes estar con esa... esa... NIÑA: ES SOLO UNA NIÑA!!-dijo entre gritos, que comenzaron cuando se aferró a su brazo, Syaoran en un movimiento le lanzó al piso, sin quererlo.

-olvídalo...-dijo con amabilidad, ofreciéndole una mano.- ya encontrarás a alguien mejor... por favor, si de verdad tanto me amas... me dejarás estar con quien yo amo...

-pero me amas a mi...-dijo cubriendo sus ojos, sin aceptar su mano, había caído cerca de su espada- me amas a mi....

-ya no...-sonrió con tranquilidad- la verdad pienso... que realmente nunca lo hice.... de pronto mi mundo se transformó....-Akari frunció el ceño y con un rápido movimiento tomó su espada e hizo un corte en el mismo hombro lastimado del muchacho.- ¡maldita sea! Aléjate de mí...

-¡yo te amo!

-tal vez estás confundida, como yo lo estaba-dijo con seriedad colocándose de pie, sin soltar sus heridas, sus manos que de por si ya estaban manchadas de sangre, se mancharon aun más- hay muchas otras personas... bien... ¿me dirás donde está Sakura?

Akari frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de su parte dio en su estómago....

-yo no... seré de nadie más....-dijo cayendo al piso, tendida, mientras su vestido cubierto de sangre- siempre te he amado Syaoran Li... que caiga sobre tu conciencia....-tosió un poco, pero Li no se inmutó, ella se había suicidado.

-dime donde está Sakura-insistió mirándole fríamente aun de pie

Akari solo señaló el pasillo más adelante, donde estaba la habitación del fondo, ahora Syaoran se arrodilló a su lado.- eres una.... cabezota...-ella sonrió y acarició su rostro con cuidado- tienes que admitir que ha sido una estupidez....

-mi padre jamás me dejaría casarme con nadie... y si tú no me amas... ¿de que sirve vivir?-acarició su mejilla- solo un beso más...-Syaoran solo cerró sus ojos avellanas y con cuidado besó sus labios que comenzaban a estar fríos....- yo siempre te voy a amar... solo te amaré en otro lugar...-su cuerpo se paralizó como su respiración y su cabeza cayó pesadamente a un costado, Syaoran solo cerró sus castaños ojos que quedaron abiertos, murmuró algo y se puso de pie.

Con decisión se acercó hasta la puerta la cual abrió de un golpe, para encontrar a ese tipo sobre Sakura en la cama, la cual le trataba de golpear, aun estaba vestida, pero aquel hombre ya no tenía la parte superior de su traje. Le tenía tomada por las muñecas, pero ella se trataba de defender con sus piernas. Syaoran hizo saber que estaba ahí cuando cerró con fuerza las puertas.

Sakura miró agradecida su llegada, mientras aquel hombre se levantaba y tomaba su arma, dejando a la muchacha fatigada, pero ahí recostada. La gran cama estaba hecha una desorden, y había varios jarrones o mejor dicho, pedazos de jarrones, seguro que Sakura había intentado defenderse, su vestido tenía las mangas por debajo gracias a las manos del hombre. Syaoran no podía estar más enfadado.

-¡es una maldita bestia!-dijo entre dientes blandiendo la espada una vez más y apuntándole- ¡no permitiré que esta dama, caiga en vuestras manos!

Sakura le miraba con un brillo en los ojos... pero ella entendía... ser su amiga de la infancia, significaba estar siempre protegida por él, como antes le había explicado.- ¡ella me pertenece, su esposo a quien usted ha matado, me dejó todo el derecho para que ella sea mía!-Sakura no podía dejar de escuchar con rencor todo aquello, hablaban de ella como si se tratara de un objeto...

**OoOoOoO**

**En ti la eternidad  
ha puesto en tus brazos mi vida **

**Y a tu con otro mundo  
tú sueñas con otra llama**

**OoOoOoOoO**

-no se equivoque caballero, que primero tendrá que matarme....-pero no tuvo que decir mucho, él era mucho más hábil con la espada, y su bravura tratándose de Sakura, aumentó, con un movimiento atravesó su pecho y este cayó rendido a sus pies.

No era un digno contrincante....

Sakura aun no se movía, y le miraba con atención, notaba el mohín de dolor, del muchacho, que pasó su mano de nuevo a sus heridas. Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, dándole la espalda

-¡Syaoran!-le llamó, pero este no volteó- ¡Syaoran, te estoy hablando!- él solo giró un poco la cabeza, y asintió - ¡estáis herido!-notaba como levemente la sangre brotaba entre sus manos, y como este oprimía con mayor fuerza sus heridas.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Ya no sé porque soy  
¿una muerta viva?  
en mi alma abandonada  
mi alma desierta**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-es evidente-dijo con un sonrisa fatigada, pero que mostraba todo el dolor que sentía- y ha sido por mi culpa... puedo llegar a ser muy distraído...-Sakura no lo podía negar, era fiel testigo de aquello, se levantó apresurada y como había hecho alguna vez con Touya rompió las sabanas, la habitación estaba obscura y lo que la iluminaba era la chimenea encendida, las pesadas cortinas que había en la habitación no dejaban pasar la luz del sol, le ayudó a quitarse el grueso justillo y luego la camisa blanca, que estaba manchada por la sangre, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa....

Con cuidado le vendó, pero sus manos temblaban como locas, Syaoran tenía clavada su mirada en ella, miraba la delicadeza de sus gestos, su pequeña y fina naricita y sus labios ligeramente apretados.- te has puesto muy torpe...-dijo el muchacho sin darle mucha importancia.- ¿sabes? El conde me ha dicho algo muy extraño... hace unos días...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**¿El cielo lo no ve  
cuando oscurece acá?  
como el que tanto mira  
la noche eterna  
soy presa**

**OoOoOoOoO  
**

-¿que sería?-dijo sentándose a su lado, cuando terminó, y le ayudaba a abotonar de nuevo la camisa, aunque no por eso menos sonrojada que al principio. Syaoran solo negó pero miró con detenimiento las llamas, dejando que ella acomodara su ropa, Sakura se sintió importante...

- tenéis que olvidar eso que he dicho...-dijo entre risas, causando cierta confusión y dolor por parte de Sakura, nunca... le guardaba un secreto- pero... quiero pedirte perdón....-Sakura le miró sin comprender, y su rostro no hizo más que hacer reír al muchacho, que alborotó un poco más su cabello- por todo esto que...te he hecho vivir... realmente no ha sido mi intención...

-no tenéis por que preocuparos....-pero Syaoran le interrumpió, colocando con finura un dedo sobre sus bellos labios.

-¿que sientes por mi, Sakura?- preguntó cuando finalizó su toque, la pregunta la hizo sin mirarla, no directamente solo de reojo fingiendo mirar el fuego, entonces notó el rojo de su cara y como comenzó a jugar con sus manos.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**¿El cielo no ve  
cuando oscurece acá?  
divago, divago  
soy presa **

¿dime, como ves tú  
mi vana espera febril?  
¿Donde, donde estás tú  
cuando sola tu presa  
me asila?

**OoOoOoOoO  
**

-te quiero mucho... has sido mi amigo.... durante tantos años y tantas situaciones...-miró hacia otro lado, tal como le había descrito el conde, los ojos de Sakura brillaban gentilmente dando a conocer sus sentimientos sin palabras. Syaoran tomó sus manos con delicadeza.

-creo que he sido el mayor imbécil, que jamás he conocido y que jamás conocerás-sonrió jugando con sus manos mientras las acariciaba, con cuidado.- no puedo creer, que no haya podido hacer nada por evitar que... te casaras...

-fue a la fuerza-intervino, para evitar que se llegara a sentir responsable y sobre todo: culpable, pero este no le permitió seguir pues habló:

-de todas maneras...-su tono estaba mezclado, parecía triste pero divertido.- ¡he dejado que me arrebatara tu persona!-Sakura levantó una ceja.- Sakura, él me dijo... que tú me amabas.... –las esmeraldas lucieron con ese brillo avergonzado pero que le confesó que todo era verdad....-no como siempre nos hemos amado... que sentías.... algo... más fuerte...- la jovenzuela estaba tan roja que causó una risita en él, pero intentó ponerse serio de nuevo.- pero... yo quiero saber... ¿es verdad?

Con un movimiento brusco intentó ponerse de pie, tratar de escapar de todo ese vuelco que sentía en su corazón..., pero este tenía sus manos tomadas y tiró de ella, hasta que le tumbo con ternura en el suelo, donde él recargó su cuerpo sobre ella.- Syaoran... ¿para que quieres saber eso? No creo que...

La varonil voz de él, agregó:

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ya no sé porque soy  
¿una muerta viva?  
en mi alma abandonada  
mi alma desierta

**OoOoOoOoOoO  
**

-¿es que no has entendido que te amo?

Sakura abrió los ojos... asustada quizás. Mientras Syaoran apretaba más su cariñoso abrazo, las palabras que tanto había soñado oír... de él... ahora estaban ahí... pestañeó confundida tratando de despertar, pero no, no era un sueño.- ¿como que me amas? ¡Es que no tiene sentido, amáis a la princesa Akari y....!-pero se detuvo al ver su negación con la cabeza

-te lo estoy diciendo a ti...-dijo acercándose a su oído, y su aliento se convirtió en una suave caricia sobre la mejilla de la chica.

-pero... se lo has dicho a muchas otras....-trató de abogar, no lo podía creer.... sentía que si comenzaba a creer... todo se desvanecería como en muchos de sus sueños, había sucedido...

**OoOoOoOoO**

**El cielo lo no ve  
cuando oscurece, oh!  
como el que tanto mira  
la noche eterna  
soy presa**

**OoOoOoOoO**

-si decir elogios, palabras dulces y curiosas es decir: te amo, te las diré a ti, solo le he dicho "te amo" a dos personas, Akari y mi madre, pero ahora....-dio un suspiro ahogado- ¿es tan malo sentir lo que siento?

Sakura negó, y no pudo evitar sonreír, tomó su rostro con sus dos manos.- yo amo a vos...-con algo de sorpresa por parte de Syaoran (que no esperaba que fuera tan directa, por lo menos no de ella, muchas otras lo había hecho así) y gran audacia de Sakura, ésta beso sus labios con pasión inaudita, como si toda su vida hubiera esperado por ese beso, Li lo respondió con ardor, era tan apasionado de Sakura se sentía desfallecer, en ese momento todo desapareció de golpe: la hora, el lugar, la conciencia misma..., expulsaron todo lo que estaba en su mente, ella sacó todo lo que no fuera aquel hombre adorado por ella desde hacía tantos años... tal vez hubiera intentado resistirse, pero él se había mostrado apresurado y tan apasionado... que le arrastró con él, sabía que Syaoran era un experto en cosas de amor, pero esas caricias tan dulces... tan tiernas... pensaba que ni con todas las experiencias del mundo se aprendían... con un delicado movimiento Syaoran la recogió en sus brazos y con ternura le colocó en el lecho ya desordenado...

Su unión esa noche fue total, y fueron felices al mismo tiempo. Cuando creyeron abandonar la tierra para volar al cielo: juntos, de la mano.... donde se dieron cuenta de que fueron creados el uno para el otro...

Cuando todo terminó, Sakura no hizo más que estrecharse aun más a Syaoran, el cual no reprochó el gesto y le recibió con brazos abiertos, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor, sin dejar de besarle.

-ajum ajum....

Sakura se cubrió hasta la cabeza, totalmente sonrojada, cuando notó a su hermano en el umbral de la puerta, con brazos cruzados y mirando desafiante a Syaoran el cual no soltó a la muchacha....

-me preguntaba donde estarían ustedes dos...-dijo con voz seca, y por supuesto enfadada- eres un maldito Li...

Syaoran no sabía que era peor, que Kinomoto hubiera descubierto a su hermana en tales situaciones o que el sujeto no gritara... lo que le hacía ver más peligroso...

-no pensé que no superan tocar la puerta ¡pero siendo vos quien sois, no me sorprendéis en lo más mínimo!-refunfuñó- además indiscreto, pero de todas maneras te diré todo lo que te tengo que decir: amo a TU hermana.-afirmó sin temor ante su reacción- y si alguna vez dije, que no me casaría: me retracto ¡tenéis que escucharme de nuevo si no creéis en mis palabras! ¡ME RETRACTO! Con ella sería con la única que me casaría...

Touya estaba extrañamente.... de lo más divertido

No pensaba negar la mano de Sakura a ese tipo, había demostrado lo bueno que era, pero era muy rara la situación, ¿que tipo pidiera la mano de su hermana, ahí postrado en una cama y con su hermana entre sus brazos, después de haberse amado....?

-hagan lo que quieran-dijo con despreocupación.- solo que no me imagino a un monstruo y a un mocoso descerebrado juntos... ¡que infierno ha de ser!

-¡¡¡HERMANO!!!-Sakura había descubierto su cabeza mientras Touya salía con esa sonrisita de malicia, pero ella notó la mirada profunda de Syaoran.- ¿hoe? ¿Que sucede?

-eres la mujer... más hermosa que jamás haya visto....-besó de nuevo sus labios- me pregunto que hubiera hecho si hubiera sido otro el que te hubiera encontrado esa noche....

El recuerdo embriagador, hizo reír a Sakura, la cual se volvió a abrazar después de soltarle para protestar a su hermano.- la respuesta es muy sencilla... nos hubiéramos conocido después... y te amaría igual que como ahora lo hago...

-te amo....

**Tiempo después....**

-¡¡¡ARGGGGGG!!!-la mansión completa se estremeció, mientras grandes pasos se escuchaban.- ¡¡¡REI, VENID DE INMEDIATO!!!

La jovenzuela de tan solo diez años, le esperaba en la puerta, con su rostro rojo lleno de furia, mientras su vestido limpio e impecable no hacía combinación con sus pies descalzos. Los bucles miel de la muchacha estaban peinados en una coleta, y sus ojos color avellana mataban con la mirada a su hermano menor de tan solo siete años.

-¿que queréis?-preguntó con desenfado.- ¡vamos Hikari, yo no he sido responsable de nada de lo que me culpes!

-¡no puedo creer en vos, hermano!-dijo señalando su ropero donde no había ni un solo par de zapatos- ¿quien crees que se los ha llevado?

-¡no tenéis que culparme a mi!-dijo sereno saliendo de la habitación, el niño de ojos verdes y de cabello marrón alborotado, se detuvo un momento... oyó el galope de caballos y con una sonrisa bajó las escaleras de la mansión que era su casa- ¡Hikari, mamá y papá han vuelto!

La muchacha bajó así sin más, mientras su hermano iba a su habitación, y sacaba un enorme sombrero con una pluma blanca que le había comprado su madre y regalado en las fiestas, su padre siempre le decía que debía lucir bien, y además con ese aspecto lograría ser alguien importante. Su hermana a la que le fascinaba lucir bien, no podía hacer más hasta que su hermano le regresara sus zapatos... y se quejaría con su padre.... su madre no impartía castigos. Si besos fueran castigos...

-¡madre!-sonrió Rei mientras daba una reverencia exquisita, que solo mostraba sus buenos modales, en tanto Hikari hacía lo mismo. Sakura Li, viuda de Hitori sonrió a los niños, y corrió para abrazar a su hijo menor, Rei Li- ¡madreee!-protestó el niño, cuando Sakura le tomó en brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho sin consideración al hermoso sombrero del que tan orgulloso estaba Rei, el niño atrapó el sombrero al vuelo - ¿y mi dignidad?- de pronto se inquietó.- ¿partiréis de nuevo....?

Rei Li era tan fiero y bravo como su padre... pero al ser hijo de ambos, tenía un orgullo.... que dejaba muy por detrás a su hermana, Hikari era una hija sumisa, pero que amaba a sus padres, y trataba de no hacerlos enfadar....

...Muy seguido...

-no, hijo mío...-sonrió Sakura besando su frente- ¡eres el caballero más guapo que jamás he visto, solo por eso estaba emocionada!

-¡ah bueno, eso me gusta más!-besó con ímpetu se mejilla- ya me había preocupado señora duquesa, pues no regresaba de su viaje con mi padre, el señor duque ¡pensábamos que no regresarían nunca! Y ahora con esas palabras.... Hubiera sido decepcionante que hubiera partido de nuevo, y no hubiera llevado a sus hijos ¡que no somos simple parentela! ¡Y que no nos hubiera permitido ver mundo, como tanto queremos! ¡Figuraos que hemos hablado en este tiempo de su ausencia sobre el nuevo rey, que no sabemos quien será, la corte, las fiestas...!-pero su madre le interrumpió

-tú no vas a ver nada, pequeño, más que el paisaje de todos los días y el del colegio cuando el curso comience...

El ardor de Rei se apagó, pero no dejó su sonrisa.- ¡no os preocupéis, señora duquesa! ¡Cuando su hijo sea un hombre recibirá parabienes por todos lados, por que este hijo que ahora ve como un niño, será el más valioso soldado del nuevo rey!

-¡tenéis toda la razón, corazón mío! Al igual que tu hermana, son mis hijos queridos...-Hikari se apresuró a besar a su madre, y abrazarla por su pequeña cintura, Sakura soltó a Rei en el piso para saludar con el mismo afecto a Hikari.

-he quedado en segundo plano...

-¡papá!-sonrió Hikari corriendo a sus brazos fuertes, y siendo mucho más alto que cualquier miembro de su familia, le pudo levantar como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, lo era... pero pronto entraría a una adolescencia más complicada... Syaoran Li era aun más apuesto que en su tierna juventud, ahora a sus treinta y cuatro años, se veía más maduro... pero tan apuesto.... su cabello seguía alborotado y su rostro sin barba y bigote alguno, gallardo por herencia y con ese carácter tan juguetón que desde siempre se le conocía

-podéis conocer todo el mundo que queréis... pero ¡por nada del mundo usted señorita, será dama de compañía de nadie!-dijo Li besando la frente de su hija, para luego bajarle con delicadeza, ambos niños desaparecieron en una carrera alocada, mientras hablaban con sonrisas en su rostro, parecía que habían olvidado el incidente de los zapatos.- son tan encantadores como vos...-besó sus cabellos mieles cuando su esposa se acercó para abrazarle.

Sakura había alcanzado tal belleza, después de la maternidad, que volvió loco a su esposo de puro amor, durante los primeros meses de su matrimonio le dejó ser mujer y disfrutar de ser una pareja, con noches apasionadas y viajes románticos o de trabajo para el hombre, para que luego llegara la maternidad.... y cuando tuvieron a su primogénita, la pasión había arrasado a Syaoran y así... se había dado Rei. Esperándole e intentando año tras año, tres se juntaron hasta que la concepción del niño se dio, el heredero que la familia Li necesitaba.

Syaoran Li no podía estar más orgulloso de su familia... junto a una mujer que jamás se imaginó tener... Ieran Li, le había felicitado cuando se enteró de que la esposa de su hijo sería su protegida, los Tsukishiro no habían puesto oposición, Yukito siguió visitando a Sakura en su nuevo hogar, un tanto alejado de los castillos de los Tsukishiro, los Li y el de la reina madre, Yue tan frívolo como siempre se alegró (sin demostrarlo mucho) por la boda de su "hermana", y siguió al servicio de Ieran Li. Kero y Spinel Sun jamás dejaron de discutir.

Touya reclamó las tierras que le pertenecían, y la reina madre, destrozada por la muerte de Akari Amai, su hija, no puso objeción.... se había casado con una dama de buena casa, que simpatizaba a Sakura y Syaoran, recomendada por el segundo. Tomoyo, se había casado con Eriol Hiraguizawa, pero ambos se fueron al extranjero, al reino donde era proveniente Hiraguizawa, su madre hermana del rey, se había casado con uno de los hermanos del rey del reino con el que nunca se había quebrantado la paz, más que nada por esos lazos, aunque lo más posible era que, Eriol tomara el poder por la falta de un heredero por parte de los reyes, aunque también estaba la opción... de que Syaoran Li tomara el poder.... por ser príncipe de sangre y ser el familiar más cercano al poder.

Tomoyo tuvo dos hijos varones, que eran tan caballerescos como apuestos, y ambos tenían sus ojos amatistas. Las hermanas de Syaoran se casaron antes que su hermano, y ahora... todas tenían hijos, muy molestos para Li cuando iban de visita, pues manipulaban a Rei para hacer travesuras... y decir que él solo, hacía suficientes...

Fuutie siguió sin sentir simpatía por la esposa de su hermano, pero Sakura no se molestó, aunque al principio Fuutie no aceptó que su único hijo, hablara con el varón que había tenido Sakura, Syaoran había intervenido y obligado a su hermana a no romper los lazos que unían a los primos... y por ironía de la vida, eran los que mejor se llevaban...

Sakura comprendió, que no necesitaba ser la más bella, ni la más rica.... para que el hombre que amaba.... se diera cuenta de que también le amaba... tal vez había sido la situación la que le había traído la dicha que vendría después, durante su matrimonio.... nunca se arrepintió, en cuanto se casó, los rumores sobre todas las doncellas que fueron conquistas de su esposo en tiempos remotos ahora, desaparecieron....

Había encontrado al hombre de su vida, gracias al destino, que la había llevado a un bosque sombrío... solo necesitó soñar despierta... e intentar no perder las esperanzas... cuando se piensa que todo está perdido....

**Fin OoOoOoOoOoO**

**¡Hola!! La verdad es que T-T no estoy del todo contenta con el final ¡je! Lo que sucede es que no lo había planeado así, y también los hechos y romances se dieron muy rápidamente. :P pero, sino tendría que ser un fic mucho más grande y pensar que era un one-shot jejejeje XP. Espero que les haya gustado ¡a mi me encantó el niño que tuvieron! T-T ¡no sé que me recuerda! ¡Pero me encanta! X-x **

**El mensaje subliminal que les mando, :P es el del final, por que espero que algo parecido les suceda XP excepto eso tan malo que sucedió con Sakura ..U pero quien sabe... tal vez así encuentre un Syaoran para mi XP pero ya, en serio jejejeje espero que este 2005 les traiga mucha dicha y felicidad :) para que sigan leyendo los fics XP **

**Las letras de las canciones aquí utilizadas son de Emma Shapplin, que es una francesa que canta divino en italiano :P son canciones muy lindas, la primera no la he podido escuchar pero se llama Favola breve y la segunda Notte Etterna ¡es mi favorita! Pero estas son solo traducciones T.T Es música como... clásica paro movida.... ..? ¡Creo que todos alguna vez hemos escuchado algo así! Está arreglada de tal manera que se escuche llamativa y no nos durmamos ZzZzZ -.-**

**¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! T-T no saben que feliz me puse ver tantos reviews en el fic ¿cuantas veces uno tiene el honor que el lector se moleste en dejar reviews? **

**¿Se esperaban que la casaran a la fuerza? T-T ¡yo no! :P según yo ella se iba a entregar por una amenaza de Fuutie, pero luego se me ocurrió eso jajaaja - y que Syaoran siempre le haya amado, creo que todos eso ya lo sabíamos verdad? .. ¡Los que no se habían dado cuenta ¡ya lo saben! Y me alegro que hayan matado al conde :) realmente tampoco me agradaba 3:)**

**Vamos con agradecimientos ;)**

**Crystal23.- :P mi hermanita mayor!! XP muchas gracias por tu apoyo! T-T aunque realmente no te involucraste en este fic como me hubiera agradado :P pero lo bueno, es que al final te ha gustado ajajajajajaja ¡nos vemos luego! Muaaa!**

**Mie-fan.- me alegra que te haya gustado ;) la verdad es que si pensé que la historia era buena, pero al principio no vi mucho... hmmm... resultado XP pero esperé ¡y oh sorpresa! Que feliz toy, la verdad es que si que me esforcé, pero en este notarás que es más relajado, más que nada por la prisa de terminar para fechas y... XP que no se me ocurría realmente como escribirle lo que seguía. ¡Espero no haber decepcionado tus expectativas de redacción!! E incluso lo hice más largo :P creo... ya me dirás que piensas en un review, por favor, tengo mucha tentación de saber que piensas.... que tengas feliz año!!!**

**Mooki.- hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que el final también te haya agradado, ¡espero tu opinión, si??! Feliz año!!!**

**Ann Qu.- ¿también nevó ahí?? ¡¿verdad que fue genial??! Aunque el frío estaba insoportable, y lo sigue estando, en Coahuila no hace tanto como en Chihuahua ¡pero al fin y al cabo frío! -3- aunque no sé como ha ido la cosa en Tamaulipas, mi mamá tiene una amiga, que es de Reynosa :P y está de vacaciones allá (hablando de nada que ver) espero que te haya gustado el final y que me dejes tus comentarios para ver que tal te ha caído ;) gracias por el apoyo! Feliz año 2005!**

**Gabybe.- pues gracias por tu comentario sobre la originalidad :P, pero se me hizo llamativo XP sobre los detalles, .. Normalmente no soy "detallista" por que me cuesta mucho trabajo :P pero ahora lo intenté y creo que dio resultado XD ¡gracias por tu review y espero verte pronto! Feliz año nuevo!!**

**Serenityprincess.- hola! La verdad es que .. ¿Tan predecible era la historia? Así iba a ser, pero luego no le encontraba sentido, ahora has visto lo que ha sucedido, y si! Syaoran estaba distraído -.-U ¡pero ya se dio cuenta! XP Espero que te haya gustado este final y que me dejes tus comentarios!!! Siempre es bueno tener contacto con los lectores para saber que es lo que está fallando. XD ¡¡muchas felicidades por el año nuevo ;)!! Y gracias por la feliz navidad, sé que es atrasado pero ojala que también te la hayas pasado bien :)**

**Belen1.- hola! Bueno, ya ves que si le correspondió :) y claro que no hubiera dejado que se casara con ese viejo!! ¡pujjj... a mi tampoco me simpatizaba, me parecía muy.... no sé como pero ya lo maté 3:), así que espero que te haya agradado el final y que dejes tu opinión ¡feliz año nuevo!!**

**Dany.- hola! Me alegra mucho que le primero te haya gustado, así que espero que el segundo también te haya llegado y te haya gustado ¡muchas gracias por el review! ¡y esperamos que escribas pronto ;)! ¡Feliz año nuevo para ti también!**

**K-chan.- ¡hola! La verdad es que me ha sorprendido mucho la pregunta de las edades, ¡también sufro mucho por eso! T-T pero no me molesta responder, siempre es bueno que se pregunte cuando se tiene duda, pues verás, se supone que Sakura tiene 20 años (la encontraron a los diez) en tanto Syaoran tiene 21 (en mi fic es mayor por algunos meses, es algo realmente fácil pero no hay que quebrarse la cabeza ¡es mayor! XD) seguí el patrón que CLAMP puso en las edades de sus protagonistas, excepto en la de Yue, así que Touya y Yukito tienen 27 y Yue 28 ¡es un año mayor que su hermano! Entre las hermanas de Syaoran es variado, Fuutie tiene 27 años, Feimei tiene 26, hmmmm.... Shiefa 25, Fanren 24 XP, la princesa tiene 29 por que es ocho años mayor que Syaoran, el conde, había quedado entre los cuarenta, realmente no te puedo decir la edad de esos, como lo son la madre de Syaoran y personajes sin gran importancia, por que nunca lo había pensado XDDD pero espero que te haya servido la respuesta y que ya no tengas dudas, en todo caso, si las tienes puedes dejar un nuevo review o, mandarme un e-mail ¡espero tu opinión del capitulo! ¡feliz año nuevo!**

**Aneth.- pues gracias por esperar XD ¡y aquí está el final! Espero que te haya gustado y que me digas tu opinión, bueno: Sakura sufre pero al final ya vimos que los buenos siempre ganan XP ¡feliz año para ti también!**

**Selenne Kiev.- bueno... ..mira que me digan que aman el fic y a mi, me pone rojita, pero gracias!! Realmente no se tiene que agradecer por el fic, se hace con gusto y dedicado a todos ustedes, ¡además las fiestas las ameritaban! Y no te preocupes, trataré de visitar tus fics ..U solo tenme tantita paciencia pod que... TT ya ando comenzando la escuela y además con terminar el fic, realmente no he podido hacer gran cosa � ¡pero si los veré! ;) gracias por tu review y espero tu opinión ¡felices fiestas!**

**Leg.- gracias por las felicitaciones y espero que me diga que te ha parecido en un review ;) gracias por leer y feliz año 2005!**

**Tijo-magic.- hola! Me alegra que te guste el fic (o por lo menos el primer capitulo :P) y espero que te guste el final ¡realmente tus ánimos me han entusiasmado! De por si sentía mucha presión por terminar T-T pero lo logré! XDDD ¡gracias por el review y que dejes otro para saber que te pareció! Feliz año!!!**

**Asuka.- hola! Ya he matado al conde por ti :P pero T.T me alegro que no hayas matado a Syaoran ¡es el amor de mi vida! XP espero que en este capi se hayan resuelto tus dudas XP pero si aún tienes házmelas llegar por un review o un correo XD feliz año para ti también! Y también espero que en navidad te la hayas pasado muy bien a lado de los que quieres!!!**

**HanaKT.- hola!! Tu nombre se me hacía conocido... es que había leído un fic tuyo... uno donde Syaoran es un espíritu... jejeje me parece divertido!! :) Pero bueno, gracias por las felicitaciones por las fiestas y mis deseos para ti son los mismos, y que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, espero saber que piensas del final ;) **

**Gaba.- ¡¡¡¡MIGUIS!!! Me contaste del percance del review asesino XP ya sabes todo lo que te digo :P y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, aunque realmente tú tienes una copia :P pero ando esperando verte en el MsN para pasarte el final :P ¡espero que te haya gustado! Por que no quelo verte llorar T.T sino, yo también lloro... buuu.... ¡lo ves, si terminé a tiempoooo! ¿sino hubiera terminado, me habrías matado? ¡me hubieras tenido que dar tregua por lo de Solo un sueño � ¡yo no te maté! XD bueno pues, espero que te haya gustado el final!! Y también para ti un beso y abrazo enormes del tamaño del mundo, ya sabes que te quiero un chorro miguis!! **

**Misao.- jajaja pues gracias por la amenaza a Syaoran XP pero ya hemos solucionado eso, Akari no pudo dar saltos de alegría por que... pus... no sospechaba de eso que sentía Syao, por lo menos no lo creía capaz de algo así... ¡yo también hubiera confiado en él si me hubiera dicho que me amaba! Espero que la intriga se haya desaparecido y que, se hayan resuelto dudas por los cabos sueltos, aunque me gustó más dar un toque un tanto diferente a Touya, lo has notado en la escena pasada, pasada :P ¡espero tu opinión y que dejes un nuevo review!! Feliz año nuevo!!!**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo de todos ustedes!!! Y espero que el año les traiga muchas bendiciones y alegría!!! Y por favor!!!! TOT dejen un review!!!! No saben lo feliz que me puse al ver que la historia fue aceptada por lo menos al comienzo. XDD **

**Nos veremos luego!!**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!**

**Ladysilvermoon.**


End file.
